Shhh es un secreto
by Folk23
Summary: Elena nunca ha tenido nada que pueda considerar plenamente suyo. Es la hija no deseada que vive eclipsada por su hermana, hasta que un día se encuentra con un extraño chico que parece aún más perdido que ella. Inmediatamente ese chico se convierte en su secreto, algo que por fin tiene solo para ella. Pairings: Delena. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Os traigo un adelanto como regalo de Navidad (atrasado porque ayer la página no me dejaba subir). No habrá más capis hasta que no se acabe UCD. Espero que os guste ;)**

**Título: **Shhh… es un secreto

**Autor: **Folk23

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings:** Delena.

**Sinopsis:** Elena nunca ha tenido nada que pueda considerar plenamente suyo. Es la hija no deseada que vive eclipsada por su hermana, hasta que un día se encuentra con un extraño chico que parece aún más perdido que ella. Inmediatamente ese chico se convierte en su secreto, algo que por fin tiene solo para ella.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.  
**  
****Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capítulo 1**

Elena despertó como siempre, al primer toque del despertador, y empezó a tararear la canción que sonaba en la radio mientras buscaba ropa en el armario. Subió las escaleras y vio la puerta del baño abierta y nadie a la vista. Sonrió al pensar que por una vez iba a ser la primera en entrar al baño.

No había conseguido llegar a la puerta cuando su suerte se acabó.

¡Elenaaaa! – gritó Caroline a sus espaldas.

Elena se giró dando un imperceptible suspiro.

Tengo examen a primera, déjame pasar primero Car. – suplicó, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta sería negativa.

No, es mi turno. – contestó Caroline tranquilamente.

Por favor… - repitió.

Caroline llevaba aún recogida su larga melena rubia en la trenza que usaba para dormir, estaba en pijama y ni siquiera había empezado a buscar la ropa. Elena sabía que si cedía no llegaría a tiempo a clase, pero también sabía que no iba a conseguir nada.

¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Caroline con fuerza, haciendo gala de la madurez de sus diecinueve años, dos más que Elena.

¿Qué os pasa? – se asomó Miranda desde la cocina, más pendiente de que no se le quemara el desayuno que de las rutinarias peleas de sus hijas.

Elena se quiere colar en el baño. – cantó Caroline.

¡Elena! Deja a tu hermana. – dijo Miranda sin preguntar más, dándole la razón a Caroline como siempre.

"Como siempre", pensó Elena, bajando la cabeza con tristeza ante el poco caso que le hacían en su propia casa. Así evitó ver la sonrisa victoriosa de Caroline, aunque ya la conocía bien. No insistió más, bajó a su habitación en el sótano y trató de arreglarse allí como pudo.

Terminó de desayunar y Caroline aún no había salido del baño. Menos mal que ya no iban juntas al instituto, porque entonces sí que no hubiera llegado a tiempo ni de broma. Y encima seguro que le habrían echado la bronca a ella, pero no por llegar tarde a un examen si no por hacer que su hermana llegase tarde.

¡Me voy! – gritó y se quedó esperando una respuesta.

Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y el coche de su padre en el garaje, arrancando para irse al trabajo. No esperó mucho antes de darse por vencida e ir en busca de su coche. Al menos tenía un coche, aunque fuese uno viejo que Caroline había desechado por ser demasiado poco para ella.

Después de un día más de instituto tenía que ir a la biblioteca. Trabajaba allí de ayudante como castigo, por haberse metido en líos en el instituto. Lo que significaba que por una vez había tratado de defenderse de Rose y su pandilla, algo que ni sus padres ni el director del instituto se habían creído.

Era un trabajo aburrido, ni siquiera podía entretenerse leyendo o usando el ordenador, ya que la señora Flowers, la bibliotecaria, no le quitaba el ojo de encima para asegurarse de que cumplía. Faltaban como cuarenta minutos para la hora del cierre cuando se levantó para colocar los libros que se habían acumulado en el carrito de devoluciones. Los había colocado casi todos, solo le quedaban los de la sección juvenil cuando lo vio.

Un chico castaño, como de su edad o un poco más mayor, quizá más de la edad de Caroline, en la sección que nadie tocaba nunca por excelencia. La de los libros de texto y los relacionados con los colegios. Eso le intrigó y decidió acercarse, pensando que se habría confundido.

Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Damon dio un desconcertado brinco, girándose a la vez que apartaba la mano de la boca. A Elena le dio tiempo a ver que tenía las uñas mordidas antes de quedarse atrapada en los ojos más azules que hubiera visto nunca.

Ah perdona, no quería molestar, solo estaba echando un vistazo. – el chico la sacó de su ensimismamiento al hablar.

Se había llevado la mano al cabello y parecía avergonzado.

No es molestia, si trabajo aquí. – Elena señaló la chapa obligatoria que tenía que llevar. - ¿Buscabas algo?

Solo miraba. – repitió Damon. - ¿Eso se puede, no?

Claro, es una biblioteca pública. Pero no puedes llevarte los libros si no tienes carnet, solo son dos dólares y tardarías cinco minutos. Puedo hacértelo yo misma.

¿Cómo sabes qué no lo tengo? – preguntó el chico, claramente a la defensiva.

¿Eres nuevo, no? – Elena enrojeció al creer que se había equivocado en sus conclusiones, eso hizo que él también se relajase un poco. - No te he visto en el instituto, ¿a cuál vas?

Las clases habían empezado un mes atrás, si hubiera un chico como él en el instituto Elena lo sabría, aunque no tuvieran ninguna clase juntos. Y tampoco recordaba que Caroline hubiera descrito a nadie con sus características cuando cotorreaba con sus amigas por teléfono.

No… no voy al instituto. – contestó Damon. Sus dedos se curvaron en un gesto reflejo, frotándoselos para reprimir el impulso de morderse las uñas cuando se ponía nervioso.

Ah, perdona. Eso explica que no te hubiera visto nunca. Bueno, si quieres algún libro solo tienes que traérmelo, estaré allí. – Elena señaló el mostrador, muriéndose de vergüenza por el error que había cometido.

Había cometido un error con un chico guapo, seguro que al día siguiente todo el mundo lo sabría. Los secretos, especialmente cuando eran embarazosos, no duraban demasiado en Mystic Falls.

No puedo, no tengo carnet. – la voz del chico la detuvo antes de que volviera junto al carrito de los libros.

Damon había escondido las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y esbozó una especie de mueca de circunstancias cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica.

¿Y no quieres hacértelo? – preguntó Elena, algo más relajada.

Solo estoy de paso, mi padre viaja mucho por trabajo y nosotros vamos con él. No me daría tiempo ni a leer uno de esos. – Damon señaló los libros que quedaban en el carrito.

Eran libros para niños, no demasiado gruesos, y Elena se apenó un poco al comprender que Damon realmente hablaba de muy poco tiempo si no podía leer algo así antes de marcharse. Alzó las manos en gesto de rendición y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie se fijase en ellos. Por instinto, Damon imitó su escrutinio de forma mucho menos evidente.

No insisto más. – aseguro la chica. - ¿Por eso no vas al instituto, no?

Estudio en casa. – Damon volvió a hacer una mueca de circunstancias. Elena siguió con la vista la fascinante curva de sus labios.

Eso mola. – dijo, pensando que todo sería más fácil para ella si pudiera estudiar en casa y no enfrentarse al instituto y la sombra de popularidad de Caroline todos los días.

No sabes lo que dices.

Sorprendida, Elena se quedó mirándolo pero Damon no trató de ampliar su explicación. Tampoco tuvo oportunidad porque en ese momento le sonaron ruidosamente las tripas. Avergonzado, el chico se rodeó el estómago con un brazo sin sacar la otra mano del bolsillo.

Ya es casi la hora de cenar. – dijo Elena, comprando la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. Uno heredado de Caroline, como todo lo que tenía.

Sí. – fue lo único que dijo Damon.

Al observar al chico, Elena notó que parecía aún más avergonzado que ella minutos antes. Si hasta juraría que se había puesto algo rojo.

Oye, ¿puedo ir al baño o también hay que ser socio o algo?

Puedes. – contestó Elena, desconcertada por el brusco cambio de tema.

¿Y dónde está?

Gira a la izquierda en vez de entrar a la sala, está justo al final del pasillo. – explicó Elena, girándose para señalar la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Flowers y supo que no podía alargar más la conversación.

Gracias. – Damon esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, la primera que la chica vio en él y no entendió porque no sonreía más a menudo. Esa sonrisa aumentaba aún más su atractivo, si es que eso era posible.

Elena le siguió con la mirada mientras se iba. El único gesto que hizo Damon fue volver a guardar las manos en los bolsillos, marchándose sin mirar atrás. La biblioteca cerró sin que volviera. Mientras revisaba que nadie hubiera olvidado nada en la sala, Elena recordó que no había visto a ese chico tan extraño y fascinante coger una mochila o una chaqueta, se había ido sin más. Encima tendría que darle la razón a Caroline cuando decía que era una torpe con los chicos, ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre y quién sabe si tendría la oportunidad de volver a encontrárselo. O cuando volvería a hablar con un chico tan guapo como él.

Aún estaba dándole vueltas cuando apagó las luces y salió por la puerta trasera. Al girarse chocó contra algo duro y soltó un asustado grito.

No tengo nada, no me hagas daño por favor. – suplicó temblorosa.

No, tranquila. No voy a hacerte nada, no quería asustarte. – la voz era familiar, por lo que Elena se animó a abrir los ojos, esforzándose por ver en la oscuridad. – Perdona. – repitió Damon, sujetándola.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía haciéndolo la soltó, frotándose las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Damon respondió a la pregunta de Elena encogiéndose de hombros.

Me iba a casa. – dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no bastaba. Señaló un punto a la espalda de Elena, atravesando el aparcamiento.

Vale. – aceptó la chica y se llevó una mano al pecho, comprobando que empezaba a respirar con normalidad. – Me has dado un buen susto.

Lo siento.

Buscó en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila, sacando el sándwich abierto en papel albal que se había llevado para la merienda y que no había tocado. Pensaba tirarlo en el contenedor del aparcamiento para que no la regañasen por no comérselo, tampoco podía tomárselo ahora o tendría problemas por no comer durante la cena.

El delicioso olor de la comida llamó la atención de Damon, a quién las tripas volvieron a rugirle sin que pudiera evitarlo. Elena se detuvo a medio movimiento y el chico apartó la vista.

Será mejor que me vaya ya a casa. – Damon empezó a mordisquearse la uña del índice derecho, aún sin levantar la cabeza. Paró en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apretó los dedos contra la palma para contener el impulso.

Trató de pasar pero Elena le cogió del brazo.

¿Lo quieres? – le ofreció, acercándole el sándwich.

No. – dijo el chico en un susurro.

Si me lo como ahora luego no pondré con la cena y mis padres me regañaran. No voy a comérmelo.

Damon negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Elena.

¿Por qué no? Si de verdad no me lo voy a comer.

No quiero limosnas.

Esa confesión, arrancada a regañadientes, hizo que Elena relajara su agarre hasta soltarle. Sorprendentemente el chico no salió corriendo como temía que ocurriera al soltarle.

¿Y si hacemos un trueque? – propuso.

Sorprendido, Damon la miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. ¿Un trueque? Si él no tenía nada que darle a cambio.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó desconfiado.

Tu nombre.

¿Mi nombre? – se asombró ante la petición más extraña que hubiera escuchado nunca.

Sí, tu nombre por el sándwich. No es mal trato, ¿no? – sonrió Elena, cruzando los dedos internamente ante esa oportunidad de saber algo más del chico. - ¿Qué dices? – preguntó, al ver que el chico no contestaba.

Ian. – mintió Damon, sin poder darle su verdadero nombre a pesar de que algo dentro de él le gritaba que lo hiciera. Su instinto le decía que podía fiarse de aquella curiosa aunque amable chica.

Encantada Ian. – volvió a sonreírle. – Paso aquí todas las tardes, por si tienes un poco de tiempo.

Le cogió la mano y dejó el sándwich en ella, ya que Damon no estaba muy por la labor de cogerlo. Damon se sentía tan culpable que no llegó a oír la despedida de la chica, solo el sonido del motor le hizo volver a la realidad. Alcanzó a distinguir la forma de un coche que salía del aparcamiento.

Ahora que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad de entrar en la biblioteca decidió marcharse definitivamente a casa. Atravesó el desierto aparcamiento y estuvo a punto de tirar el sándwich. No quería algo que le habían dado de buena voluntad a cambio de una mentira, pero tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de rechazarlo. No por él, si no por su hermano.

Elena aparcó el coche en la parte de atrás de la casa, un hogar de dos plantas y sótano situado al final de la calle principal de Mistyc Falls, ya que el deportivo de Caroline ocupaba todo el espacio en la delantera.

¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó al entrar.

Llegas tarde, ya íbamos a cenar. – la regañó Miranda, apareciendo con un bol de ensalada.

Me he entretenido un momento en la biblioteca.

Bueno, no importa. Lávate las manos y ven. Caroline ya ha puesto la mesa. – el reproche encubierto sonó perfectamente como lo que era a oídos de Elena.

Cabizbaja, la chica suspiró e hizo lo que le mandaban sin protestar, acostumbrada ya a aquello.

Damon llegó a la autocaravana aparcada en el límite del pueblo, donde nadie la encontraría por casualidad. Vigilando sus alrededores por si acaso, llamó suavemente a la puerta con el código que tenían acordado. Una cabeza rubia se asomó por una rendija y unos ojos verdes se iluminaron, dándole la bienvenida.

Por fin. – le sonrió Stefan, abriendo la puerta y apartándose para que pasara.

¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó Damon, vigilando que Stefan colocase correctamente los cerrojos al cerrar la puerta.

No sé, por ahí, no me lo ha dicho. – se encogió Stefan de hombros.

Damon se relajó al saber que su retraso no tendría consecuencias y se quitó la sudadera, quedándose en manga corta. Después se sentó en cama para descalzarse.

¿Me has traído algo? – le preguntó Stefan esperanzado.

No, lo siento. Había una chica en la biblioteca que no me quitaba el ojo de encima, no he podido coger ningún libro. Lo intentaré otro día. – prometió, para que Stefan cambiara su expresión de decepción.

No importa, tenemos otros libros. – respondió Stefan, sonriéndole un poco.

Aún así lo intentaré. – Damon lo atrajo hacia él y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo que protestase un poco. - ¿Has cenado ya? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

Te estaba esperando. – confesó Stefan con timidez.

Damon sonrió a su hermano pequeño y fue a cotillear a la pequeña cocina, con Stefan pisándole los talones.

¿Qué hay? – preguntó curioso, aunque en realidad quería saber lo que les había dejado su padre esa noche.

Sopa. – Stefan sacó el tupper con lo que había sobrado de la cena de su padre.

Damon no dijo nada pero apretó los labios mientras buscaba una cacerola para calentarla.

¿Vigilas esto mientras me doy una ducha rápida? – Stefan asintió y se concentró en la cacerola.

Ni siquiera se había movido cuando su hermano salió de la ducha a los cinco minutos, en pijama y con el pelo húmedo.

¿Todo bien, hermanito? – Stefan contestó con un gesto de aprobación, ganándose una sonrisa como premio. – Ten cuidado con esto que se te está quitando, ya sabes cómo se pone papá. – le advirtió al acercarse y ver que los mechones de su cabello estaban más castaños de lo que deberían.

Después miró a ver si les quedaba algo de pan y empezó a partir el trozo que encontró en un plato hondo. Cuando la sopa estuvo lista, echó todo el contenido en el plato y se lo dio a Stefan, alcanzándole también una cuchara.

¿Y tú? – preguntó el chico, entrecerrando los ojos.

Tengo esto. – Damon le enseñó el sándwich, agradeciéndole mentalmente a la chica que le hubiera insistido tanto.

Stefan asintió y se fue con el plato a la cama, antes de volver a sospechar.

Ábrelo. – le pidió, ya que no era la primera vez que Damon lo engañaba fingiendo que tenía algo que comer.

¿Contento? – preguntó Damon, tras quitar el papel albal y ver que era de jamón y queso. "Gracias Elena" pensó agradecido mientras le daba un pequeño bocado, ya que se había fijado en el nombre escrito en la placa.

Ambos hermanos se sentaron juntos en el reducido espacio de la cama, cenando en medio de una relajada charla. Un rato más tarde, con los platos limpios y ambos de nuevo en la cama, Stefan sacó un libro de Lengua de debajo de la almohada.

Toca empezar tema nuevo. – dijo, mientras lo hojeaba.

Damon observó el texto que iniciaba cada tema y pasó después la página para mirar las preguntas.

Léelo en alto. – le devolvió el libro a Stefan ya que era demasiado texto junto para él.

¿Y luego me preguntas?

Sip. – afirmó Damon, orgulloso de ayudar a su hermano como podía y también porque al menos a él le fuese bien, sin molestarse porque su hermano de catorce años le superase.

¿Me hablaras de ella si las acierto todas?

Solo si las aciertas todas. – asintió Damon con solemnidad, ganándose un codazo de Stefan, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor ante las palabras de su hermano.

Era de madrugada cuando Stefan se quedó dormido, acurrucado contra el cuerpo de su hermano. Damon devolvió el libro a su escondite original para que su padre no pudiera encontrarlo y se encogió para poder tumbarse de lado, sin romper en ningún momento el abrazo que le unía a Stefan.

Guisseppe volvió al amanecer y encontró a sus hijos dormidos juntos en la misma cama, como acostumbraban desde pequeños. Pasó sin mirarlos dos veces, derecho al único espacio que tenía algo de privacidad en la caravana, lo que se podía considerar la única habitación. Hoy había tenido un día tranquilo, pero con un poco de suerte las cosas cambiarían en breve y necesitaba descansar para estar preparado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

****  
Damon tardó en despertar, para cuando lo hizo estaba solo en la cama, el agua corría en la ducha y el aceite crepitaba en la sartén. Eso no le extrañó, ya que tenía el sueño muy profundo, como bien se encargaba de recordarle su padre. Se sentó en la cama mientras se estiraba, bostezando y tapándose la boca con una mano. Sintiéndose un poco más despierto, fue hacia la pequeña nevera para ver que había de desayuno.

- Solo hay huevos. – le gruñó Guisseppe a modo de saludo, quién estaba preparándose su propio desayuno.

"Los haré revueltos", decidió el chico, sacándolos y alineándolos con cuidado en la única encimera que había allí.

- No hay leche. – protestó, mirando a su padre.  
- Pues toma café. – le contestó éste sin inmutarse.  
- Yo tomo café sin problemas, pero Stefan aún está creciendo, necesita tomar leche. – le reprochó, mirando por detrás de su hombro que Stefan no saliera de la ducha y los pillara discutiendo.  
- No tengo tiempo Damon, puedes ir tú a por ella si tanto la quieres. Mañana tenemos un encargo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Tienes que ir a echar un vistazo, te he dejado la dirección apuntada. – le informó, echándose los huevos en un plato y dejándole la sartén a su hijo.

Damon puso mala cara, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la escala de prioridades de su padre, donde sus "encargos" iban siempre en primer lugar.

- Vale, iré yo después de echar el vistazo. Solo espero no encontrarme con nadie que me pueda reconocer mañana, el pueblo no es muy grande. – contestó, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía.

Stefan salió en ese momento de la ducha, con una toalla de mano sobre los hombros que impedía que el tinte rubio manchase su ropa.

- Mmm, huevos. – se relamió al ver lo que preparaba Damon. - ¿Y qué más hay?  
- Café. – respondió Damon, resaltando la palabra con toda la intención.  
- ¿Con leche? – preguntó, haciendo un gesto de asco cuando su hermano negó.  
- No nos queda, Stef. Solo azúcar. – al girarse para echar los huevos en el plato, le sostuvo la mirada a Guisseppe.  
- Aggg, ya traeré algo luego. Vosotros preparaos para mañana. – dijo molesto, yéndose a la habitación a terminar de desayunar.

Poco después salía de la caravana, tras haber dejado plato y cubiertos en el fregadero sin dirigir ni una palabra a sus hijos.

- ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? – le preguntó Stefan en voz baja, mirando fijamente lo que le quedaba de sus huevos revueltos.  
- No. – mintió Damon, revolviéndole el pelo para tranquilizarle. – Solo hacíamos la lista de la compra. Y si no cambias esa cara no te contaré lo que me pediste anoche. – añadió al ver que ni eso bastaba.  
- ¡Chantajista! – protestó Stefan, forzando una amplia sonrisa que hizo reír a Damon.  
- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que te durmieras anoche. – se defendió, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.  
- Vamos, háblame de mamá. – le exigió Stefan, no dispuesto a dejarlo pasar ahora que podían.

Su padre no les permitía hablar de ella, por eso aprovechaban cuando estaban solos. A Stefan apenas le quedaban recuerdos ya que era pequeño cuando todo pasó, Damon era quién la mantenía viva en las mentes de ambos, compartiendo hasta el más mínimo recuerdo que tenía de ella. Sonrió algo tristemente al pensar en la madre que había perdido a los nueve años y empezó a hablar.

Elena tenía gimnasia a quinta hora, la clase que más odiaba, la que peor se le daba con diferencia. Prácticamente temblaba en la fila, esperando que le llegara el turno de saltar el potro. Sus compañeros lo hacían sin problemas, pero sabía que ella no lo conseguiría. Delante de ella, Rose saltó con agilidad, sin ningún problema gracias al entrenamiento de las animadoras.

El profesor hizo sonar el silbato, indicando que le tocaba a Elena. La chica echó a correr para tomar impulso. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, dar un saltito en el pequeño trampolín con las manos apoyadas en el centro del potro, solo tenía que abrir las piernas en el salto y ya estaría, tortura superada. Pero tenía miedo de caerse, de tropezar o apoyarse mal y hacerse daño, y no fue capaz de dar ese pequeño impulso.

Se detuvo de golpe contra el potro, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó el profesor, acercándose a ella. – No pasa nada, vuelve a intentarlo. – dijo cuando Elena contestó que estaba bien.

Cabizbaja, volvió al lugar de salida, escuchando más risitas a medida que se acercaba a sus compañeros. Trató de ser valiente y lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez cerró los ojos y cuando sintió el vaivén del trampolín bajo sus pies dio un pequeño saltito, aunque insuficiente para lo que necesitaba. Sus compañeros no se molestaron en disimular las risas esta vez.

Avergonzada, Elena se negó a intentarlo de nuevo y puso como excusa que no se encontraba bien. El profesor la dejó irse a casa, saltándose la hora que le quedaba, a cambio de que al día siguiente le entregase un trabajo.

- Como no, la rata de biblioteca solo puede aprobar a base de trabajos. – se burló Rose cuando pasó por su lado.  
- No sabe moverse. – rió Rebekah con voz cantarina, la mejor amiga de ésta y también en las animadoras.

Elena las ignoró como siempre hacía, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera enfadada. Ya estaba casi en su casa cuando un chico, que llevaba una sudadera con la capucha puesta, salió de la nada de repente y casi se lo llevó por delante cuando cruzó a la carrera de cualquier manera. Le pitó repetidas veces, mientras el chico se alejaba corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

Damon no se quitó la capucha hasta que estuvo lejos de la zona poblada, no podían verle, y mucho menos pillarle observando una casa. El ruido del coche al acercarse le dio el tiempo justo para huir, pero ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. O eso creía, porque si se hubiera quedado cinco minutos más hubiera visto a Elena, la chica de la biblioteca, bajarse del coche y entrar en la misma casa que había estado vigilando.

Al día siguiente Guisseppe se llevó a sus hijos para completar el encargo. Le habían dado el soplo de que un camión del ayuntamiento estaría parado allí toda la mañana, impidiendo la visión desde la casa más cercana desde el lateral, al otro lado de la calle. Ellos tenían una furgoneta, prestada por los contactos de Guisseppe, que aparcarían de forma que obstaculizase la visión a los de la casa de enfrente.

Stefan se quedó al volante, encargado de vigilar y listo por si tenían que salir huyendo, a pesar de que no tenía edad para conducir legalmente. Damon y Guisseppe, protegidos por ambos vehículos y llevando guantes para no dejar huellas, se acercaron a una de las ventanas laterales de la planta baja, y la forzaron para poder entrar.

El chico entró primero, fijándose en si había monos en la costa. No debía haberlos, el marido se iba a trabajar, las hijas al instituto y la mujer a la iglesia, siguiendo una predecible rutina, y nadie acudió cuando forzaron la ventana. Las figuras de santos por los aparadores, mezclados con el resto de decoración normal, fueron lo primero que llamó la atención de Damon. Unas estampitas le confirmaron que no se había equivocado y que estaba viendo bien. Un crucifijo en la pared, sobre la cabecera de la mesa, le quitó las dudas, y entonces vio las fotos.

Esas fotos familiares entre las que encontró una cara conocida. Tuvo que acercarse a comprobarlo porque esto sí que no se lo creía. No podía tener tan mala suerte de entrar a robar a casa de la única persona del pueblo con la que había hablado, aquella chica que fue amable con él.

- ¿Qué haces, Damon? ¡Ve a por las joyas! – le reclamó Guisseppe desde fuera de la ventana. Él ya no estaba tan ágil como antes, y el proceso de entrar y salir le costaba demasiado como para que fuese seguro que se uniera a su hijo.  
- Sí sí, ya voy. – contestó Damon, sin dejar de mirar aquella foto, como perdido en un trance.

La vocecita interna de su conciencia, normalmente sumida en el silencio más absoluto, le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Esa chica había sido buena con él, algo que solo ocurría en contadas ocasiones, y no se merecía que se lo pagase así. Pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaban el dinero y fallar significaría perder los contactos que su familia necesitaba.

Aún no había decidido cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, tomándole por sorpresa y haciendo que se le cayera la fotografía. Miranda había regresado al olvidársele una bolsa de ropa para donar, y se encontró de frente con un chico castaño de ojos azules en su salón. Un completo desconocido al que le tembló la mano y se le cayó un marco que debería estar en la repisa.

- ¡Al ladrón! – empezó a gritar en cuanto se recuperó, buscando desesperadamente el móvil en su bolso para llamar a la policía.

Asustado, Damon ni se acordó de la ventana, salió corriendo y empujó a la mujer cuando intentó impedirle el paso. No importaba porque ya le había visto la cara, los ojos de ambos se habían encontrado antes de que Damon acertara a reaccionar, y al dejarla sentada en el suelo no podría hacer nada contra él. Entró en la furgoneta justo después que su padre, quién le gritó a Stefan que arrancase.

Elena se detuvo en casa de camino a la biblioteca municipal tras las clases, preocupada al ver un coche de policía aparcado justo delante.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, yendo hacia ella al verla sentada en el sofá.  
- Han intentado robarnos hija, pero gracias a Dios no se han llevado nada. – le explicó Miranda, aún alterada, pronunciando el nombre de Dios con mucho énfasis.

Elena vio que uno de los policías que estaban allí bajaba la cabeza y ahogaba una risa al oírla, como tomándola por loca. La chica lo entendió y no pudo culparlo, segura de que su madre les había estado dando la charla con ese tema.

- ¿Pero tú estás bien? – se interesó por su madre.  
- Me duele la cadera, el chico me atacó cuando lo pillé. – se quejó exageradamente, frotándose la cadera. – Fue un milagro que llegase a tiempo, ¿quién sabe todo lo que nos hubiera robado si no? Dios protege a nuestra familia Elena. – susurró, las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rubor pero por suerte nadie más escuchó eso.  
- Esto ya está señora. – dijo el más veterano de los policías. – No hay huellas y como usted dijo, no parece que se hayan llevado nada. Llámenos si encuentra que falte algo.  
- ¿Esto es lo único que van a hacer? – Miranda se levantó como un resorte por la indignación. - ¡Han entrado en mi casa!  
- Me voy a la biblioteca. – suspiró Elena, no muy segura de que se hubiese enterado, y la dejó allí discutiendo con la pareja de policías.

Se montó en el coche preguntándose si vería a Ian de nuevo, aquel guapísimo chico de ojos azules del que se había prendado al primer vistazo. La tarde anterior la había pasado entre continuas decepciones, cada vez que se abría la puerta y no era él.

Guisseppe se contuvo lo mínimo imprescindible, es decir, hasta que dejaron la furgoneta en el punto pactado, al lado de donde descansaba la caravana con la que se movían por el país y sus alrededores.

- ¿Qué coño hacías, Damon? – preguntó furioso, empujando en cuanto estuvo a su altura.  
- Nada… - dijo, mordisqueándose inconscientemente las uñas.  
- ¡Precisamente! – le gritó, dándole un manotazo en la mano y después volvió a empujarle, esta vez con más fuerza. – ¡Deja de morderte las uñas, joder! Que ya no eres un crío. – le regañó enfadado. - Te quedaste mirando la decoración como un pasmarote en vez de coger lo que tenías que coger.  
- ¡Parad! – se interpuso Stefan, interponiéndose físicamente entre ellos al ver que su padre apretaba el puño derecho.  
- ¡Tú cállate! Ve dentro. – Guisseppe agarró a Stefan bruscamente del brazo y lo tiró contra la caravana, haciendo que chocase contra el metal.

Asustado, Stefan hizo lo que le decían y fue a entrar dentro, pero se detuvo en la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, más ocupados como estaban en desafiarse mutuamente.

- ¡Explícate! – rugió Guisseppe, mirando a Damon.  
- No me pareció correcto…

Damon se interrumpió cuando su padre le soltó una fuerte bofetada. Sorprendido, se llevó la mano a la mejilla sin poder creérselo.

- Por tu culpa ahora tendremos que volver otra vez, ¡y están sobre aviso! Puede que ya no encontremos nada.  
- No voy a volver ahí. Donde quieras pero no ahí. – negó Damon, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo, no a esa chica.  
- Ah, ¿ahora eres tú quién decides? ¡Harás lo que te mande! – incrédulo por tanta desfachatez, Guisseppe perdió el control y volvió a golpear a su hijo.

Damon se había resignado desde hacía ya tiempo a que su padre nunca sería cariñoso, dulce como lo había sido su madre, ¿pero pegarle? Eso era algo que no pensaba permitir, porque si se atrevía a pegarle a él eso significaba que el siguiente sería Stefan, quién aún era un niño. Se defendió sin pensarlo, y eso solo empeoró las cosas.

Guisseppe le lanzó un puñetazo, totalmente enrabietado, que desequilibró a Damon. Otro empujón acabó con su precario equilibrio y cayó al suelo, golpeándose en la cabeza con una gruesa piedra, de las muchas que había por allí. La sangre brotó, empezando a resbalar por su cara y el cuello.

Consciente de golpe de lo que había hecho, Guisseppe se detuvo mientras que Stefan se abalanzó sobre su hermano, comprobando que solo estaba inconsciente por el golpe. Pero no se arrepintió, aquello le pareció lógico. Damon era el más rebelde de los dos, el que más problemas le daba, el que más la recordaba, el que tenía hasta el mismo cabello que ella… Tenía que darle una buena lección desde que no volviera a desafiarle nunca más.

- Vamos. – dijo, cogiendo a Stefan del brazo y arrastrándolo por la fuerza.

Abrió la puerta de la caravana y lo metió dentro, pasando él a los asientos de delante.

- Pero… - titubeó Stefan, que no entendía nada. – No podemos irnos, no sin Damon. – dijo, levantándose y tratando de abrir la puerta.  
- Nos vamos. – sentenció Guisseppe, girado hacia atrás para verle, fulminándole con una mirada capaz de helar la sangre.  
- Pero Damon… - titubeó Stefan asustado, sin atreverse a moverse de donde estaba, incapaz de recordar una ocasión en que hubiera visto así a su padre, tan fuera de sí, tan peligroso.  
- Pero nada. Ya volveremos, en un tiempo. Si es capaz de apañárselas solo seguro que ha aprendido a valorar lo que le doy.  
- No podemos dejarle sin nada. ¿Y cómo sabrá que vamos a volver? Puede marcharse y no volver a encontrarle nunca. – tembló el adolescente, asustado por esa posibilidad. ¿Cómo iba él a sobrevivir sin Damon? Nunca habían pasado más de unas horas separados, si Damon aparecía hasta en sus primeros recuerdos, la única constante de su corta vida.  
- Está bien, tienes dos minutos. – cedió Guisseppe, harto de perder el tiempo y pensando que mostrarse magnánimo ahora haría que Stefan cooperase más fácilmente después, cuando por unas cosas o por otras no consiguiera encontrar nunca el momento adecuado para volver a este asqueroso pueblo.

Aquella tarde Elena estuvo entretenida colocando los libros que les habían llegado, y cuando salió a tirar las cajas ya era de noche, aunque no tanto como para que no pudiera distinguir la figura sentada al lado de la puerta lateral.

- ¿Ian? – preguntó sobresaltada, tras llevarse una mano al pecho al pensar que podría ser un ladrón o quizá algo peor. Reconocerle acabó con sus miedos e hizo que se acercara.

El chico no reaccionó, ni recordaba el nombre falso que había usado ni podía concentrarse por el dolor de cabeza y no se dio cuenta de que la chica le hablaba a él. Elena soltó la única caja que aún no se le había caído, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¿Estás bien Ian? – preguntó tontamente, asustada al ver la sangre a la tenue luz de una farola, cuando él levantó la mirada. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Acercó la mano a su cara y le hizo girarla con suavidad, viendo que el largo corte que tenía ahí aún sangraba un poco. Debía de haberle sangrado bastante, porque tenía el cuello manchado y también la parte superior de la camiseta que llevaba bajo el jersey, la única prenda de abrigo que llevaba.

- Dentro tenemos un botiquín. Puedo echarte un vistazo si quieres. – recordó la chica.

Damon se levantó, dándola una confirmación silenciosa, sintiendo que la cabeza le retumbaba un poco al moverse.

- Espera un momento. – Elena corrió a tirar las cajas vacías y se reunió con él, guiándole hasta un pequeño cuartito que hacía las veces de oficina, comprobando primero que estuviera vacía. Estaba cerca de la puerta lateral y no tenían que atravesar ninguna sala, lo que no podía haberles venido mejor.

La señora Flowers y ella lo usaban principalmente para dejar las cosas, tomarse algún breve descanso para merendar o atender las llamadas telefónicas cuando las había. Tenía una estantería, un escritorio con un teléfono y un ordenador algo antiguo de sobremesa, y un par de sillas que ocuparon. También guardaban allí un pequeño maletín de pequeños auxilios, obligatorio por normativa.

Elena sacó una botella pequeña de agua de su mochila y la usó para mojar una gasa con la que retirar la sangre seca. Damon bajó la cabeza pero no se quejó, se mordió las uñas para ahogar cualquier gesto de dolor que pudiera escapársele.

- Esto debería vértelo un médico, es un corte bastante feo. – digo Elena preocupada.  
- ¡No! – reaccionó al fin el chico, se quitó la mano de la boca con rapidez y sujetó la muñeca de la mano con que Elena le estaba curando. – Por favor, no. – suplicó esta vez.  
- Vale. – susurró la chica, impactada por lo que veía en sus ojos, la sensación de pérdida y no saber bien adonde pertenecía. Algo que reconoció rápidamente, acostumbrada a ver eso mismo cuando se miraba al espejo. Pero también vio algo más, no encontró palabras para describirlo pero era una especie de distancia, como si Damon no estuviera totalmente en esa habitación con ella.  
- Ayúdame, por favor. – dijo Damon, ya más tranquilo. Sin saber a quién acudir, sus pasos le habían llevado inconscientemente hasta allí, el lugar donde había encontrado ayuda sin esperarla un par de días atrás, esperando tener la misma suerte y encontrarse con esa chica.  
- Puede que te duela. – dijo Elena, cogiendo un algodón y echándole un poco de alcohol para desinfectar la herida. Se detuvo sin tocarle, mirándole a los ojos en busca de confirmación.  
- Hazlo, no importa. – replicó el chico, al que había cosas que le dolían más, y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

La señora Flowers entró cuando casi habían terminado, buscando a Elena.

- ¿Quién es este chico? – se preocupó, acercándose al ver que estaba herido.  
- Es… - empezó a decir Elena, pero Damon se le adelantó.  
- Damon, me llamo Damon. – contestó sin pensar, esquivando la mirada dolida de Elena cuando se dio cuenta de que la había mentido.

Fue esa mirada la que le hizo ser consciente del error que acaba de cometer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Damon se quedó mirando a la chica, tratando desesperadamente de captar su atención sin poder hacer nada, consciente de que le había hecho daño y sintiéndose mal por ello. Otra vez más que se sentía culpable con aquella chica por haberle dado un nombre falso.

Al poco salían de allí en silencio, Elena delante con la mochila al hombro y Damon detrás, tratando de mantener la vista fija en un sitio para no marearse. Elena estaba que trinaba, para colmo había tenido que mentir a la señora Flowers para no meterse en un lío por haber dejado entrar a Damon. Le había dicho que era un amigo de Jenna, su mejor amiga que se había mudado a uno de los pueblos de al lado hacía un par de años, que se había pasado a devolver unas películas. La mentira había colado, pero la señora Flowers la había encargado que lo llevase a casa.

Entraron al coche y Damon no se molestó en ponerse el cinturón, tenía claro que no irían muy lejos ya que todo en el lenguaje corporal de Elena indicaba que estaba enfadada. La chica salió con cuidado del aparcamiento y se dirigió hacia donde había señalado el chico la otra noche, parando cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance visual de la biblioteca.

- Ya puedes irte. – dijo la chica, con la vista fija en el centro del volante.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Damon, bajando también la mirada.

- Vete Damon, si es que te llamas así. – insistió Elena, demasiado dolida por la mentira como para ablandarse.

- Me llamo así. – suspiró Damon, apoyando la mano en la clavija para abrir. – No quería mentirte, pero me hubiera metido en un buen lío con mi padre si se hubiese enterado de que te lo había dicho. – confesó en voz baja, sintiéndose un poco mejor al habérselo dicho, aunque no sirviese para nada. – Gracias por todo, Elena.

Se bajó del coche sin saber adónde ir. Estaba oscuro cuando recobró la consciencia, así que no pudo ver su padre había movido la caravana o de verdad lo habían dejado ahí tirado, aunque la verdad era que ambas cosas le dolían. Se tumbó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, buscando ayuda en las estrellas.

Por su parte, la chica había arrancado el coche en cuanto él se bajó, pero por dentro estaba hecha un mar de dudas. No era solo la mentira, Damon sabía su nombre pero ella no se lo había dicho ni la señora Flowers lo había usado delante de él. ¿Cómo lo sabría? ¿Se lo habría oído a alguien o… tanto se había fijado en ella que había leído la chapita de la biblioteca? También fue a buscarla cuando necesitó ayuda. Y luego estaba la disculpa inesperada, que la había sorprendido. Y lo que vio en sus ojos cuando le pidió que la ayudase.

Según sus propias palabras, había mentido sobre su nombre para no tener problemas con su padre, pero ahora se lo había dicho, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Ya tendría problemas y por eso le daba igual tener uno más? ¿Tendría algo que ver con ese golpe tan feo que no sabía cómo se había hecho? Elena terminó de girar en la rotonda y tomó el camino de vuelta, por la misma carretera en la que había dejado a Damon pero en sentido opuesto.

Los faros del coche iluminaron al chico tumbado en la acera y Elena se detuvo sorprendida. La única reacción del Damon fue ponerse una mano sobre los ojos, quitándola cuando Elena apagó las luces. ¿Por qué no se iba a casa? Si le pareció que tenía muchas ganas de irse de la biblioteca, ¿por qué estaba tirado en la calle con lo oscuro que estaba y el frío que hacía? Recordó entonces que no llevaba abrigo, solo un jersey, e hizo avanzar el coche despacio, aún sin luces, deteniéndose justo a su lado.

- Anda sube. – le dijo tras inclinarse para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Desconcertado al escuchar el coche, Damon se había incorporado, dispuesto a salir huyendo si se paraban pero la voz de Elena le detuvo. ¿Esa chica había vuelto a por él? Eso fue suficiente para que volviera a montarse en el coche, aunque con reservas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin cerrar la puerta, con un pie en el borde por si tenía que salir corriendo.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? – le preguntó Elena directamente, algo sorprendida por esa actitud tan defensiva.

- Porque no quiero. – contestó Damon de forma rotunda, que ni podía ni quería darle explicaciones. Sabía muy bien que su situación familiar no era la más normal del mundo, pero era todo lo que tenía.

El silencio inundó el coche, Damon seguía tenso, como un muelle a punto de saltar. Agarraba los laterales del asiento con ambas manos para contener esa maldita costumbre de morderse las uñas cada vez que se ponía nervioso, como lo estaba ahora, esperando alguna reacción de Elena.

- ¿No tienes frío? – preguntó Elena al notar que temblaba. – Puedo poner la calefacción si cierras la puerta. – ofreció tímidamente, llevando la mano hasta la rueda de la calefacción.

Damon la miró sorprendido por tanta amabilidad y Elena pudo volver a ver la vulnerabilidad y la sensación de pérdida en ellos. Le sonrió un poco, intentando que bajase las defensas. A pesar de ello, el chico no se movió ni un milímetro.

- Pensaba que estabas enfadada. – musitó Damon sin comprender, moviendo la cabeza y sintiendo algo de dolor por ello.

Le extrañaba que se le hubiera pasado tan rápido, estaba acostumbrado a pasarse días andando prácticamente de puntillas cada vez que su padre se enfadaba. Bajo la cabeza al pensar en su padre, no por él, al que cada vez tenía menos simpatía, si no por Stefan. Esperaba que su hermano tuviese cabeza y el suficiente sentido común como para alejarse de Guisseppe hasta que las cosas se calmasen. Confiaba en que la luz del día también trajese solución a sus problemas, aunque muy en el fondo de sí mismo intuía que no debía hacerse demasiadas emociones pero no quería escuchar a esa vocecita que le pintaba las cosas tan negras.

Un roce en la mano le devolvió al lugar en el que estaba, encontrando con que Elena había apoyado su mano derecha en la izquierda suya. Cuando Elena estuvo segura de que Damon volvía a estar allí con ella, dejó de tocarle y se inclinó para poder cerrar la puerta. Damon cerró los ojos al sentirla tan cerca y así le llegó mejor el dulce y fresco olor de su colonia, despertándole un cosquilleo en el estómago.

- Bueno… - contestó Elena sin querer negar lo evidente aunque ya no sabía si seguía enfadada, recolocándose en su asiento tras dar la calefacción. – Sé que todos tenemos nuestros secretos y esas cosas, no soy tan tonta de esperar que se lo cuentes todo a alguien que no conoces de nada. Yo no lo haría. – río Elena nerviosa. Los labios de Damon también se curvaron levemente mientras el chico se frotaba las manos ante las rendijas de la calefacción. – Pero hay cosas inofensivas que ayudan a que surja la confianza para todo lo demás: como tu nombre, los años que tienes, lo que te gusta, lo que no… - enumeró la chica. – No sé, no me esperaba una mentira ahí. – reconoció. – Y no sé si podría perdonarte otra así.

- Dieciocho. – dijo Damon tras reflexionar con la vista clavada en el techo. – Tengo dieciocho años. – repitió, esta vez mirándola y sonriéndola levemente con una preciosa sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos, haciéndole aún más guapo a ojos de Elena.

Elena correspondió esa sonrisa de forma casi instintiva, ya estaba sonriendo cuando quiso darse cuenta. No se había equivocado en sus cálculos la primera vez que lo vio, era un poco más mayor que ella.

- Yo diecisiete. – respondió Elena, sintiendo que la tensión del ambiente había desaparecido, hasta Damon se mostraba un poco más relajado por el peso que se había quitado de encima al verse perdonado. - ¿Qué hacías en el suelo?

- Mirar las estrellas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nunca cambian. – respondió el chico con nostalgia. – Da igual donde estés, las estrellas siempre son las mismas, son una constante.

- Nunca lo había visto así. – dijo Elena en voz baja.

Desde el coche no podían verlas y si el tiempo hubiera sido otro, Elena no hubiera dudado en salir fuera. La verdad era que le habían entrado muchas ganas de hacerlo, sería genial tumbarse junto a Damon con el cielo estrellado de fondo... Espera, ¿junto a Damon? Enrojeció de golpe ante sus propios pensamientos y puso en marcha el coche para disimularlo.

- Deberías dar las luces. – le recomendó Damon mientras se ponía el cinturón.

Elena lo hizo y también condujo durante un rato por el pueblo sin que Damon diera señales de querer bajarse en algún sitio.

- ¿Dónde te llevo? – le preguntó al fin, mirando la hora en el reloj del coche. Ya era casi la hora de la cena en su casa y se suponía que tenía que estar allí.

- No sé. – la respuesta de Damon provocó que Elena lo mirase desconcertada de reojo.

El chico se encogió de hombros y pilló una de sus miradas al reloj, dándose cuenta de que Elena no era tan libre como lo era él.

- Tienes prisa. – susurró cuando lo comprendió. – Déjame donde sea. – pidió, quitándose el cinturón.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Elena, con la atención dividida entre la alarma del coche y la carretera.

- No quiero causarte problemas. – "ya es suficiente con que yo los tenga" pensó Damon.

- ¿Estás loco? – protestó la chica cuando abrió la puerta con el coche en marcha. – ¡Cierra!

- ¡Para!

- ¿Y dónde piensas ir?

Damon se calló sin tener respuesta para eso y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, que aún le dolía un poco.

- Puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa si quieres. – ofreció Elena, preocupada al verle dolerse.

La mentira de antes cada vez iba quedando más en el olvido y Damon tenía algo… Elena no sabía definir el qué, pero le recordaba muchísimo a ella misma y se sentía identificada con él. No tenía ninguna garantía pero sentía que esta vez Damon no la decepcionaría y decidió confiar en sí misma.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó, esperanzado y a la vez temeroso por si pretendía presentarle a sus padres, tendría que rechazarlo si se trataba de este segundo caso.

- No será muy allá, mis padres no pueden saberlo. – se disculpó Elena. – Al menos piénsalo, no sé si es bueno que estés solo con esa herida tan reciente. Podría pasarte algo. – le señaló la sien y Damon se tocó la zona suavemente, sin llegar a alcanzar la herida.

- Me parece bien, mejor si no lo sabe nadie. – aceptó el chico cerrando la puerta, encantado con esa solución que le permitiría evitar a la madre de Elena. Estaba seguro de que podría reconocerle, por desgracia se habían visto demasiado bien el uno al otro.

Elena puso rumbo a su casa, el coche de Caroline estaba al frente dándole la excusa que necesitaba para aparcar en la parte de atrás. Por si acaso, le había pedido a Damon que se pasara a los asientos traseros y que se agachara para que no le vieran los vecinos. Ambos se bajaron del coche por el lado del conductor, aprovechando que así el coche los ocultaría de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

- Espera aquí, te abriré esa ventana desde dentro. – Elena le señaló una pequeña ventana, más ancha que alta, que estaba justo a la altura del suelo.

Unas horas más tarde, toda la casa dormía mientras Damon permanecía bien despierto. Elena y él apenas habían hablado desde que entrara en la habitación. La chica le había ofrecido algo de cenar pero Damon lo rechazó al tener el estómago cerrado, después la ayudó a improvisar una cama con una colchoneta de yoga, una colcha y unos cojines, lo máximo que Elena podía coger sin que su madre lo notara.

Damon no paraba de dar vueltas, con la respiración uniforme de Elena de fondo. No era la comodidad lo que le impedía dormir, de hecho había dormido en sitios mucho peores, pero siempre acompañado por su hermano. Se sentía tan solo sin él a su lado que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño y dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo, necesitaba una presencia a su lado. Solo una presencia, tampoco pedía tanto. Siguió intentando dormir en lo que le pareció una eternidad, aunque los números del reloj de la mesilla le indicaron que solo habían pasado veinte minutos. Suspiró, ya resignado a no dormir hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Elena había puesto el despertador un poco antes de lo habitual por si acaso y aún así se despertó antes de que sonase. Había dormido bien, mejor de lo que creía que podría al tener a un chico en su habitación, algo que era nuevo para ella. Al girarse en la cama descubrió con asombro que Damon estaba a su lado, profundamente dormido sobre las sábanas, envuelto en la colcha.

Un pequeño ruidito escapó de la garganta de Elena, por suerte la chica consiguió hablar casi todo el grito al cubrirse la boca con las manos.

- Quiero dormir Stef, déjame. – protestó Damon en sueños, pero no se despertó.

Elena respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, aprovechando para observar mejor al chico cuando lo consiguió. Damon parecía estar completamente relajado, estaba tumbado de lado con una mano bajo la mejilla y el otro brazo pegado a su cuerpo. Sus pestañas, largas y espesas, atraían constantemente la atención de Elena hacia sus ojos cerrados. El cabello del chico estaba alborotado, a primera vista le había parecido castaño pero ahora Elena no estaba tan segura, le pareció ver algunos destellos negros entre sus mechones. También le pareció que sería muy suave y extendió la mano para comprobarlo, solo un ligero roce inocente que Damon ni notaría. Entonces sonó el despertador y Damon se despertó de golpe, incorporándose sobresaltado.

- Hola. – avergonzada, Elena había recogido el brazo a toda velocidad.

- Hola. – le correspondió en voz baja, volviendo a echarse en la cama y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Elena se apoyó sobre un codo sin dejar de mirarle, notando que estaba en manga corta.

- ¿Tenías frío? Hubiera subido la calefacción.

- No, estoy bien. – contestó Damon, y cuando se quitó las manos de la cara vio que Elena le observaba interrogante. – Ah… esto… - carraspeó nervioso, sin saber cómo explicar que se hubiera metido en su cama. – No iba a hacerte nada. – dijo, desviando la mirada.

Unos pasos por las escaleras le impidieron continuar. Ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de pánico.

- Escóndete. – susurró Elena, empujándole un poco y agarrando la colcha para colocarla en su sitio.

Damon se deslizó rápidamente hasta el suelo, sin hacer ruido al estar descalzo. Se metió bajo la cama, el primer sitio que se le ocurrió, y tiró de la colchoneta para atraerla. Incorporada, Elena observó la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera delatar la presencia del chico. Vio sus botas en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera avisarle le vio tantear con una mano y llevárselas bajo la cama.

- ¿Elena? – la llamó su madre desde fuera. – Voy a entrar.

- Vale. – gritó Elena a su vez, notando en ese momento el jersey de Damon colgando de la mesilla.

Lo cogió y lo metió bajo la almohada, tumbándose para tapar el bulto.

- ¿Aún estás en la cama? – se sorprendió Miranda, entrando en la habitación.

- Sí, es que… no me encuentro muy bien. – improvisó Elena, incorporándose un poco para darle un beso. Llevaba pensando en quedarse en casa desde que le dijo a Damon que se quedase, incluso había pensado en una excusa, la que empezó a soltarle a su madre a la vez que ponía mala cara. – Es la tripa, la noto muy revuelta, uff. – se quejó.

- A ver. – Miranda le puso la mano en la frente. – No tienes fiebre.

- Será algo que comí ayer.

- Seguro que es esa comida de la cafetería, me quedaría más tranquila si te llevases la comida de casa. – la regañó su madre suavemente.

- No voy a ir a clase, no me encuentro bien.

Miranda se apartó para observar a su hija, acercándose después para colocarle bien la colcha. Damon contuvo la respiración bajo la cama y se esforzó para no mover ni un músculo al ver sus zapatos tan cerca.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó al fin Miranda, indecisa. – No puedo quedarme, tengo que ir al hospital con tu hermana. Tiene revisión. – empezó a excusarse.

- No importa, puedo quedarme sola. – de hecho lo prefería.

Tras un pequeño intercambio más, Miranda cedió y consintió en marcharse con Caroline después de repetirle a Elena varias veces que la llamase si tenía algún problema. La chica esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta de la entrada, cuando estuvo segura de que todos se habían ido se bajó de la cama y se tumbó en el suelo.

- Vía libre. – le dijo a Damon, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

El chico salió y se tumbó de la misma forma, justo frente a ella.

- Sabes que nunca podré darte las gracias por todo esto, ¿no? – dijo el chico, mirándola intensamente a los ojos, que quedaban justo a la misma altura que los suyos.

- De nada. – le sonrió Elena, notando que no se había equivocado, que sonreír le sentaba aún mejor a Damon, quién había curvado un poco la comisura de sus labios. - ¿Quién es Stef? – le preguntó, consiguiendo que sus ojos se oscurecieran. – Le has llamado en sueños. – añadió para excusarse al notar su cambio de actitud.

- Stefan, es mi hermano pequeño. – explicó, ladeando la cabeza. – Él… de pequeños siempre se venía a mi cama cuando tenía miedo. – continuó con esfuerzo. – Solía llevarle a la suya cuando se dormía o despertar a mamá, aunque eso a mi padre no le gustaba mucho. Cuando ella murió y Stefan me buscaba noche sí y noche también… le dejé quedarse. Él no podía dormir de otra forma y a mí tranquilizaba saber que estaba ahí y no iba a desaparecer. Nos acostumbramos a ello. – le contó, triste por los recuerdos y por no saber dónde estaba su hermano ahora.

Elena le escuchó envidiando un poco esa relación de hermanos que Damon describía, tan distinta de la suya con Caroline. Pero también estaba contenta porque el chico le hubiera contado algo.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? Ayer no cenaste nada. – le ofreció, dispuesta a no ceder esta vez.

- No es necesario. – empezó a decir Damon, pero Elena ya había abierto la puerta y se dirigía a las escaleras.

El chico se puso en pie y miró esa habitación que le recordaba a la que había tenido él antes de que todo se derrumbase. Decidió subir tal cual estaba y patinó un poco en el parqué del piso de arriba con los calcetines. Elena se giró al oír el derrape a sus espaldas y vio como la mirada de Damon iba irremediablemente a la decoración.

- Es cosa de mi madre. – explicó avergonzada. – Es un poco exagerada con esto desde que mi hermana estuvo enferma.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Damon curioso, recordando la conversación que había escuchado sin querer entre Elena y su madre.

- Nació con anemia de Fanconi. – en el rostro del chico vio que no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba. – Es una enfermedad que acaba con los glóbulos rojos de la sangre, la única cura es un trasplante de médula y ellos no eran compatibles. Los médicos les sugirieron que tuvieran otro hijo para que fuera donante o rezasen para que llegase otro donante a tiempo. Hicieron ambas cosas pero mientras esperaban, Caroline empeoró bastante y por unos meses temieron lo peor, que yo no llegase a tiempo… – dijo Elena, mirando fijamente sus pies. Lo que no le contó fue que sus padres solo querían un hijo, no habían tenido intención de tener más hasta que no les quedó más remedio. – Mi madre se refugió en la iglesia durante ese tiempo y sigue haciéndolo ahora para dar gracias porque Caroline se salvara. – terminó con apenas un susurro. Por eso su hermana era la niña mimada de sus padres y todo lo que hacían estaba bien, era su milagro. – ¿No dices nada? – se extrañó Elena al solo obtener silencio como respuesta.

- No. – negó Damon con gesto serio. – Y tú tampoco deberías. – se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirar a Elena. – Es tu madre, tú al menos la tienes.

La conversación derivó a temas mucho menos peligrosos después de eso, como si ninguno de los dos tuviera fuerzas para adentrarse en terreno personal. Desayunaron cereales y después volvieron a refugiarse en el sótano, el cuarto de Elena. La chica aprovechó para terminar unos deberes que no había hecho al estar más ocupada con Damon la noche anterior. Aburrido, Damon cogió el libro que Elena tenía en la mesilla y lo ojeó tumbado en la cama.

- ¿Te gusta Sherlock Holmes? – le preguntó Elena cuando terminó, como una hora después, viéndolo totalmente abstraído en la historia.

- No está mal. – Damon devolvió el libro a su sitio con rapidez, para que no viera que apenas había leído unas pocas páginas. – Tengo que irme.

- ¿Ya? – se le escapó a una decepcionada Elena.

El chico la miró mientras se ataba las botas, sin poder creerse que una chica como Elena disfrutase de su compañía.

- Tengo que hacer una cosa. – se excusó. – Pero podemos vernos después… si quieres. – tanteó inseguro, obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de Elena. - ¿Es seguro que venga aquí? No quiero meterte en ningún lío, de verdad. – ni tampoco acercarse más de lo necesario a esa casa, pero eso no podía decírselo a Elena.

- Seguro que mi padre es el primero en llegar, pero no lo hará hasta la tarde. Puedes llamar a la ventana y ya vemos que hacemos.

- Estaré aquí lo antes posible. – aseguró Damon, dirigiéndose precisamente hacia ventana y abriéndola. – Gracias Elena. – dijo una vez más, izándose después y atravesando la ventana con la misma agilidad con la que había entrado.

Elena se quedó sola en la habitación y al echarse en la cama sin saber qué hacer, notó un bulto bajo la almohada. Sacó el jersey que Damon había olvidado y se lo acercó tímidamente a la nariz, notando el mismo olor que la había acunado en sueños, el natural de la piel de Damon. Pero también notó las manchas de sangre en la zona del cuello y se sintió mal por no haberle preguntado por la herida, ni se había acordado ni Damon se había quejado o actuado como si le doliera. Aprovechó que estaba sola para lavarlo, pensando que eso compensaría a Damon por su despiste.

Pasaron unas horas sin que tuviera noticias, ya estaba a punto de aceptar que Damon había vuelto a tomarla el pelo cuando escuchó los golpes en la ventana. La abrió, encontrando al chico muy serio al otro lado, agachado con la mano apoyada en una bolsa de deportes que antes no tenía.

- ¿Te has ido de casa? – preguntó señalando la bolsa, observando cómo Damon se tensaba y apretaba los labios.

- Como si lo hubiera hecho. – contestó tras una pequeña lucha mental consigo mismo, sabiendo que estaba solo tras haber rastreado la zona por horas y no encontrar ni rastro de su familia.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas de Mystic Falls? – preguntó Elena, y sintió un miedo que no sabía de dónde venía al pensar que la respuesta fuese sí.

- No lo sé, me gustaría quedarme pero como no sepas de un sitio en el que nadie pudiera encontrarme, tendré que irme. – había encontrado la bolsa tras unos matojos salvajes, cerca de donde había estado la caravana, y supo al instante que había sido Stefan quién se la había dejado. Quería confíar en que eso significase lo que creía, que volverían a por él, porque marcharse de allí y encontrarlos por su cuenta le resultaría muy difícil. Sabía de un par de sitios que su padre frecuentaba, pero si no los encontraba allí se quedaría sin pistas y no estaba preparado para arriesgarse eso. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a que le encontrasen vagando solo, seguro que llamarían a la policía si alguien lo descubría.

- Creo que sí sé de un sitio así. – respondió Elena, emocionándose al caer en la cuenta. – Creo que es justo lo que quieres.

Volvieron a utilizar el coche para que no les viera nadie, aunque tuvieran que dar más rodeo para llegar y además ocultar el coche para que no lo vieran los vecinos. Elena, como todos en Mystic Falls, conocía aquella casa abandonada que decían que estaba encantada. Era vieja y estaba situada en el extremo de la calle de atrás, con solo otra casa al lateral como vecinos.

Se colaron en ella por una ventana rota de la parte de atrás, la misma que usaban los jóvenes para entrar cuando estaban muy borrachos o por algún reto y la examinaron. Antes las casas allí tenían pozos en los sótanos que permitían la distribución del agua, aquella casa no fue la excepción, lo que solucionó el mayor problema. Evidentemente no había electricidad, pero encontraron un hornillo de gasolina, de esos que se utilizan para acampar y eso solucionó el problema de cocinar. En cuanto a lo de no tener luz, Damon decidió que aprovecharía para aprenderse la casa de memoria por la mañana y así no tener problemas para moverse a oscuras, a las malas también podía hacerse con unas velas. Igual que con el resto de cosas que necesitase, a pesar de que Elena le aseguró que ella podía ayudarle, pero la chica ya había hecho bastante por él, no quería comprometerla demasiado aunque si había una cosa que necesitaba de ella.

- Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí, Elena. Nadie. – le recordó serio, girándose para mirarla e iluminándola de refilón con la luz de la linterna que Elena había traído.

- Será nuestro secreto. – contestó la chica con la misma seriedad, sin ninguna intención de ceder fácilmente algo que, por primera vez, la involucraba solo a ella y en lo que Caroline no tenía ni voz ni voto, ni tenía que esforzarse por superarla.

Lo que se traía con Damon era solamente asunto suyo… su secreto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Damon sonrió tras haber colocado la última manta en su lugar. Aquella casa era lo que necesitaba y se había adaptado bien. Bueno, no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche pero eso era algo con lo que ya contaba. En su lugar había estado explorando usando la linterna que Elena le había dejado.

Así había encontrado un montón de cosas útiles. Había encontrado un arcón y un par de armarios que contenían ropas y mantas en bastante buen estado, lo que le venía bastante bien porque no tenía forma de encender la calefacción. Y en el sótano, donde se encontraba el pozo de agua que había probado con un poco de recelos, había encontrado velas y latas de conserva, la mayoría dentro aún de su período de caducidad.

Había quitado las caducadas y se había pasado la noche moviendo las alfombras de la casa para que cubrieran todo el suelo de la habitación en la planta superior que había elegido para él, una no muy grande que tenía uno de los armarios con ropa y cuya ventana daba a la parte trasera. También había llevado y colocado mantas para acolchar aún más el suelo, forrar la cama y hacer aquel sitio más acogedor, un sitio habitado a diferencia del resto de la casa.

Una vez terminó, se tumbó en el suelo con los pies cruzados por los tobillos y los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría Elena de esto?, pensó. Estaba deseando que la chica volviera y poder enseñarle lo que había hecho y sus descubrimientos. Apenas la conocía, no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que se habían separado pero la echaba de menos, y no sabía cuándo volvería, se había olvidado de preguntárselo.

Aunque aquella ausencia no le venía tan mal, necesitaba cosas que no había encontrado en la casa y la única forma que tenía de conseguirlas era salir fuera a por ellas. Era lo único que les había enseñado su padre, a él y a Stefan, mientras otros niños aprendían a jugar al béisbol o hacían los deberes con sus padres, ellos habían aprendido a robar cualquier tipo de cosa, forzar entradas, conducir y hacer puentes a los coches y otras cosas similares. Se le enfrió el ánimo al pensar en la opinión que tendría Elena de él si descubría quién era.

Suspiró profundamente con la vista clavada en el pecho y volvió a pensar en Elena, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Elena estaba en la cafetería del instituto, había salido algo tarde de la clase anterior ya que había estado preguntándole algunas dudas a la profesora de biología y no le había quedado más remedio que irse a una de las mesas del fondo. Se sentaba sola, como lo estaba desde que Jenna se había mudado, aunque eso no la molestaba. Trataba de concentrarse en leer apuntes mientras comía sin que unos ojos azules abandonasen su mente. Lo dejó por imposible y dio un suspiro embobada.

Por desgracia, su tranquilidad acabó pronto.

- Justo a quién quería ver. – sonrió Rose con maldad, soltando su bandeja en la mesa, justo delante de Elena.  
Rebekah se sentó justo al lado de Elena y otra animadora completó el asiento que quedaba libre.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Rose? – preguntó Elena sin dejarse engañar, sabiendo quién era la líder de aquella banda de perfectas animadoras con su perfecta apariencia y sus perfectos uniformes.  
- El trabajo de historia del lunes, necesito un 7. – contestó pasándole un folio con las instrucciones del trabajo escrito en él. – Y sin trucos, eh Elenita. – le recordó levantándose, haciéndole una seña a sus compinches para que la imitasen.

Elena guardó la hoja entre sus cosas sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, ya había intentado jugársela a Rose una vez, esperando que la pillasen y así la castigasen para que la dejase en paz, pero la castigada había sido ella y Rose estaba demasiado sobre aviso como para volver a intentar nada.

Removió lo que le quedaba de comida en el plato sin apetito. Rose y compañía habían dejado abandonadas allí sus bandejas, lo que significaba que le tocaba llevarlas hasta el carrito. Las chicas habían elegidos ensaladas que ni siquiera habían llegado a terminar, refrescos light y frutas como postre que no habían tocado, igual que el pan que seguía empaquetado.

Aquel desperdicio la enfureció, quizá antes la hubiese molestado menos, pero algo había cambiado tras haber conocido a Damon. Ninguno había dicho nada, pero Elena sabía cuál era la pega de la casa abandonada, la comida. La idea de quedarse allí había sido suya, así que se sentía algo responsable en ese aspecto y ya había decidido ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. Y por una vez, Rose acababa de ayudarla en algo.

Recogió las frutas y el pan empaquetado, guardándolo con el flan que había cogido para ella en la bolsa con la que había envuelto el bocadillo que le había conseguido, escondiendo todo en su mochila antes de colgársela de un hombro y levantarse a llevar las bandejas.

Las dos horas que le quedaban de clase se le hicieron eternas y salió del instituto tan rápido como pudo, tratando de arañar unos minutos para ver a Damon. Aparcó en la esquina que daba a la zona trasera y desierta, dejando que la propia casa ocultase su coche de los vecinos de la otra casa y se coló por la ventana con algo de dificultad. Tropezó al caer y tuvo que apoyarse en las manos.

- Buen aterrizaje. – se burló Damon desde las sombras del interior.

Elena se levantó avergonzada y se apresuró a correr la cortina para que no los vieran, dejando el lugar en una completa casi oscuridad, arrepintiéndose al instante.

- ¿Tienes la linterna? – preguntó, tratando de ubicarle y sobresaltándose al sentir que algo agarraba su mano.  
- Tranquila, solo soy yo. – dijo Damon, que repentinamente estaba muy cerca de ella. Elena se puso nerviosa al instante, temiendo que le sudara la mano o ponerse en ridículo de cualquier otra manera. - La tengo arriba, pero puedo guiarte.  
- No puedo quedarme, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. – se disculpó Elena apenada.  
- ¿No puedes quedarte? – preguntó Damon, claramente decepcionado.  
- No. – respondió Elena, y sintió frío de repente cuando Damon le soltó la mano. – Solo venía a ver si estabas bien. – añadió triste.  
- Lo estoy. – contestó el chico, y Elena juraría que el tono de su voz había cambiado.  
- También te he traído esto. – abrió su mochila y buscó a tientas la bolsa con lo que había cogido de la cafetería, tendiéndoselo hacia donde lo había sentido hasta un minuto atrás.  
- Gracias. – replicó Damon, habiéndosele pasado un poco la decepción. Entendía que Elena tuviera otras cosas que hacer pero no podía evitar que le doliese saber que no tenía tiempo para él. Además estaba agradecido y contento de que le hubiera traído algo, porque eso significaba que pensaba en él… ¿no? - ¿Puedes venir luego?  
- Lo intentaré. – respondió Elena, ya planeando como escaparse unos minutos antes de la biblioteca.  
- Pues nos vemos luego. – Damon se acercó hasta la ventana y cotilleó apartando la cortina con un dedo con la espalda pegada a la pared y después la ayudó a saltar.

Subió a ponerse una sudadera con capucha con la que pudiera ocultarse y esperó unos minutos antes de salir para aprovisionarse de lo que pudiera pillar. Salió comiéndose la manzana que Elena le había traído. Estuvo fuera poco tiempo por lo que estaba arriba cuando volvió a escuchar el coche de Elena. Se pegó a la pared para poder mirar por la cortina sin ser visto y bajó al comprobar que efectivamente era ella.

- ¿Damon? – lo llamó Elena en voz baja.  
- Estoy aquí. – dijo él, apareciendo como de la nada al estar sus pasos amortiguados por ir descalzo. Elena se giró en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, extendiendo una mano que Damon se apresuró a coger para que se ubicara.  
- Te he traído algo. No es comida, pero creo que te interesará. – se apresuró a disculparse, de nuevo buscando en su mochila.  
- No te preocupes, hay latas abajo. Abriré algo luego. – contestó quitándole importancia, agradecido una vez más por llevar siempre encima la navaja multiusos que le había salvado otras veces en el pasado. Tanteó lo que le dio Elena, era algo rectangular que le resultaba duro al tacto y se dio cuenta de que eran dos cosas. - ¿Son libros?  
- Los he cogido de la biblioteca, pensé que te interesarían. Uno de Sherlock y otro de astronomía. – le sonrió en la oscuridad, sin saber que había dado en el punto débil del chico. Se le había ocurrido que Damon se alegraría de tener algo con lo que entretenerse y había elegido basándose en lo poco que sabía de él. - ¿No te gustan? – le preguntó al ver que no decía nada.  
- Sí, claro. – respondió Damon tenso.  
- Creo que el de Sherlock te gustará es bueno, ya me contaras.

"Mierda", pensó Damon, aquello era justo lo que quería evitar.

- No quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres. – cambió bruscamente de tema, recordándole así que se tenía que ir.  
- Sí, debería irme… - Elena tiró suavemente y Damon dejó ir su mano, haciendo que la chica se sintiera algo decepcionada, pero se giró esperanzada cuando él la llamó.  
- Mañana es sábado, ¿no? ¿También tienes biblioteca? – preguntó, buscando la manera de volver a verla pronto. No era solo que estuviera aburrido, estar con esa chica le hacía sentirse bien, como un chico normal.  
- Solo entresemana. ¿Por? ¿Quieres qué venga? – sonrió Elena.  
- Eso estaría bien. – reconoció Damon. – Digo, si no tienes otros planes y eso. – añadió con cuidado.

"¿Y qué otros planes voy a tener?" se preguntó Elena mentalmente, estaba claro que Damon no tenía ni idea del tipo de chica que era o no estaría tan interesado en seguir viéndola. Los chicos como él no iban con las chicas como ella.

- Vendré por la tarde. – ambos sonrieron en la oscuridad sin poder verse, sin notar la reacción que provocaban el uno en el otro. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
- He encontrado velas, pero no tengo con que encenderlas. Un mechero, cerillas… me apaño con lo que puedas.  
- Sin problema. Ahora sí que me tengo que ir. – se disculpó.  
Damon lo entendió y volvió a ayudarla a salir.

Era de noche lo que les facilitaba mucho más el proceso de entrar y salir sin que los vieran. Se quedó esperando hasta que oyó el motor del coche y corrió escaleras arriba, o lo intentó porque se dio con el pico de una mesa en la rodilla y tuvo que detenerse para frotársela.

- Tengo que practicar más, aún no me sé esto bien. – dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, riéndose un poco sin pararse a pensar que quizá la causa del tropezón era que seguía pensando en Elena.

Dicen que cuanto más quieres que llegue algo más despacio pasa el tiempo, y eso fue lo que le pasó a Elena el sábado. Hizo el trabajo de Rose, ayudó a poner la mesa para comer con su familia y después ordenó su habitación. El tiempo parecía infinito antes de ver a Damon, pero ahora que estaba con él, parecía que alguien le hubiese puesto pilas nuevas al reloj y ese mismo tiempo se escapase entre sus dedos como si de agua se tratase.

Estaban en la habitación que el chico había acondicionado, tumbados en el suelo y con una gran manta que cubría las piernas de ambos, con velas iluminando el cuarto. Elena se había llevado el portátil y algunos libros, trabajaba en su propio trabajo mientras Damon fingía entretenerse con uno de los libros que Elena le había dado.

Pasaba las hojas a lo que suponía que era la velocidad normal, sin leer nada porque no le daba tiempo. Estaba bastante aburrido, apoyó la cabeza en un codo y se quedó mirando a Elena. La chica estaba concentrada, movía levemente los labios como recitando lo que escribía en silencio y se recogía de vez en cuando un mechón rebelde tras la oreja, un gesto que activó un resorte en el interior de Damon.

- ¿Quieres ayuda? – ofreció para disimular cuando Elena le pilló mirándola.  
- No tienes porqué.  
- Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarte. – sin saber porqué, Elena notó que empezaba a sonrojarse a pesar de que las palabras de Damon eran de lo más inocentes. – Veeenga. – le suplicó Damon, esbozando un gesto de pucheros.  
- Poner pucheritos es jugar sucio. – protestó Elena, claramente afectada por ese gesto.  
- ¿Pucheritos? Me gusta. – sonrió Damon, volviendo a ponerlos.  
- Manipulador. – se rindió Elena, cogiendo uno de los libros y dándole un suave golpe en el brazo con él.

Damon exageró el daño y se retorció de dolor. Elena negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa acudiera a sus labios. Damon se echó a reír al notarlo, rodando hasta quedar al lado de Elena y señalando su sonrisa, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla con la yema del índice.

- Si te ríes no estás enfadada. – dijo también sonriente.

Elena negó y amplió su sonrisa, volviendo a coger el libro para dárselo de forma más civilizada.

- En el prólogo viene una crítica a este autor. – señaló la pantalla del ordenador. – Me vendría bien saber si hay algo interesante.  
- Déjame un lápiz. – le pidió el chico, asintiendo serio.

Aquello era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no era lo mismo pero estaba bastante cerca de ayudar a Stefan a estudiar y eso sí sabía hacerlo. Se apartó un poco, lo justo para seguir cubierto con la manta pero que Elena no viera fácilmente lo que hacía.

Mordisqueó la parte de atrás del lápiz mientras iba leyendo lentamente, agradecido de que solo fuesen unas pocas páginas o no podría haberlo hecho. De vez en cuando paraba para subrayar lo que le parecía interesante. Por suerte tenía buena memoria, lo que le ayudaba a compensar sus problemas con la lectura, y no le costó repetirle a Elena lo que había encontrado.

Sorprendida, Elena tomó el libro de sus manos y lo comprobó, leyendo aquellas partes que el chico había subrayado.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Damon, mordiéndose las uñas por culpa de su inseguridad.  
- Sí. – Elena miraba alternativamente del libro al ordenador, comprobando que la información que había encontrado Damon cuadraba perfectamente con lo que a ella le hacía falta.

Orgulloso de sí mismo, Damon se forzó en apretar los dedos contra la palma de la mano y pegarla a su costado, volviendo a observar a Elena.

- ¿Quieres cenar? – propuso al poco, levantándose y apartando la manta. Señaló la ventana ante la expresión de Elena. – Ya es tarde. – al estar tapada por las cortinas apenas se colaba luz y como ahora estaba oscuro, no entraba nada. Damon no tenía reloj pero empezaba a tener hambre y se guiaba por eso.

No esperó la respuesta de Elena, buscó las botas que había dejado en el pasillo y se sentó para ponérselas en un intento de retener a la chica por más tiempo.

- Aún no me has dejado verte eso. – se acercó Elena al verle la herida de la cabeza, volviendo a sentirse mal por haberse vuelto a olvidar de ello. Había traído algodones, betadine y gasas, que parecían haberse esfumado de su mente cuando Damon la recibió con una sonrisa.  
- Está bien, Elena, si ni siquiera me duele. – contestó el chico moviendo un poco la cabeza, pero se dejó hacer, apretando un poco la mandíbula mientras ella le curaba.  
- Parece estarlo. – coincidió Elena en tono crítico. - ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

La pregunta se quedó sin respuesta cuando Damon bajó la cabeza.

- No importa. – dijo rápidamente, volviendo a su ordenador.  
Damon terminó de calzarse, sin abrochar los cordones, y se acuchilló delante de ella, alzándole la barbilla con una mano.  
- Fue una pelea. – explicó serio. – Es mejor que no sepas más, no te gustaría. – negó con la cabeza, esbozando una especie de mueca triste que pretendía ser una sonrisa.  
- ¿No habías dicho algo de una cena? – preguntó Elena, cambiando de tema a pesar de su curiosidad pero queriendo borrar como fuera el vacío que acababa de aparecer en los ojos de Damon.  
- Voy. – asintió el chico, apartando la mano de la barbilla de Elena con tristeza. - ¿Alguna preferencia? – preguntó cogiendo uno de los platitos en los que había un par de velas para alumbrarse abajo.  
- Lo que tomes tú. Terminaré esto mientras, ya casi está. – contestó Elena, volviendo a centrarse en su portátil.

Un rato después ambos chicos compartían una palmera de chocolate que había traído Elena como postre, escuchando música en el portátil. Elena estaba impresionada con lo ordenado y eficiente que era Damon. Había montado aquella agradable habitación, se las apañaba para cocinar usando el quemador, igual que para tener algo de agua caliente y le había asegurado que los platos y todo lo que usaba de la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones. Era raro que un chico de su edad fuese tan ordenado e independiente, y además era muy valiente al atreverse a vivir solo en aquella casa. Claro que él no conocía la historia.

- Se acabó la batería. – dijo Damon cuando la música se paró a media canción y se apagó el ordenador. – Es una lástima que no haya electricidad, es lo único que le falta para ser el paraíso. – bromeó, limpiándose un resto de chocolate de los labios con el pulgar y dando otro mordisco a su mitad de la palmera. Elena siguió ese gesto de reojo. – Es raro, ¿sabes? Lo he estado pensando, es como si la gente que viviera aquí se hubiera desvanecido de repente.  
- No exactamente. – contestó Elena, removiéndose nerviosa ante el escrutinio del chico, que casi parecía que la hubiese leyedo el pensamiento. – No quieres saber esa historia.  
- ¿Hay una historia? – preguntó Damon curioso. – Cuéntamela.  
- No te va a gustar, no es agradable.  
- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo así como una historia de miedo? – insistió Damon, aún más curioso. - ¿No es lo que se supone que se cuenta en estos casos? – señaló a su alrededor: una habitación oscura alumbrada por velas en una casa abandonada. - ¿No será que te da miedo, no? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y alzando una ceja, soltándose una carcajada al darse cuenta de que había acertado de pleno.  
- No te rías, lo que pasó aquí no tiene gracia. Hubo un asesinato. – replicó Elena dándole un manotazo en el brazo, su voz perdiendo fuerza al pronunciar las últimas palabras.  
- Supongo que eso significa que hay fantasmas. – sonrió Damon, desplazando despacio una mano por el suelo hasta llevarla al costado de Elena, asustándola. Atrapó en el aire la mano con la que Elena intentó pegarle, notando que la tenía fría y compadeciéndose de ella. – Los fantasmas no existen, Elena. Y aunque existieran, yo estoy aquí. No va a pasar nada. – le explicó en el tono condescendiente que usaba con Stefan. – Y vamos a tener que hablar de esa manía que estás cogiendo de pegarme. – volvió a reírse, manteniendo la mano de Elena entra las suyas para calentarla mientras la chica le contaba la historia de aquella casa.

Allí vivía una familia que había tenido problemas. Al parecer la mujer tenía una aventura y cuando el marido los pilló juntos, la mató a ella y al amante, y después se suicidó. No tenían hijos, solo una tía del hombre, que después de lo que había pasado no quiso saber nada y puso la casa a la venta con todo lo que contenía sin pisarla si quiera. La gente de la zona conocía la historia y a nadie se le ocurrió irse a vivir allí, había estado alquilada tres o cuatro veces, hasta que la habían abandonado definitivamente tres o cuatro años atrás, Elena no lo recordaba exactamente. Desde entonces había corrido el rumor de que estaba encantada y nadie de los que habían vivido allí se habían atrevido a tocar las cosas de los antiguos dueños. Hasta que había llegado Damon, que se movía a su antojo por aquella casa.

Tras haberle contado esto, pasaron a un tema más tranquilo para la seguridad de los nervios de Elena. Ambos confesaron no tener mucha idea de astronomía, por eso Elena había cogido aquel libro de la biblioteca y al reconocer Damon que aún no lo había mirado, se pusieron a echarle un vistazo juntos, subiéndose a la cama para estar más cómodos.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, dirigida por las preguntas del chico, Elena se encontró leyendo en voz alta en vez de solo mirar las imágenes. Damon la escuchaba atentamente, recordaba que su madre solía hablarle de las estrellas, incluso recordaba el telescopio que no podía usar porque era demasiado pequeño, se trataba de un tema que le gustaba bastante y estaba cansado. Llevaba dos noches sin apenas pegar ojo y fue quedándose dormido acunado por la suave voz de Elena.

- Bueno, ahora te toca a ti, ¿no? – preguntó Elena al rato, dándose cuenta entonces de que Damon estaba dormido con una mano bajo la mejilla y la otra aún sobre el brazo de Elena, razón por la que ella no había notado nada. Esa mano le quemaba sobre la ropa y atraía toda su atención.

Dejó el libro a un lado y se dedicó a observarle, tratando de no moverse mucho para que no quitara la mano de su brazo y, sobre todo, de no despertarle. El chico tenía ojeras que no tenía cuando lo conoció y a pesar de que le había prometido a Elena que la acompañaría hasta su casa cuando quisiera irse, ella decidió no recordárselo. Las únicas velas encendidas estaban en la mesilla y la chica las sopló suavemente para apagarlas después de haber programado una alarma en su móvil. Sus padres no la esperaban para cenar y solían acostarse pronto, si llegaba a casa antes de que se hubiesen levantado, el truco que usaba Caroline, no se enterarían de que había dormido fuera. Además la otra vez había sido Damon quién se había colado en su cama, así estarían empatados, y, por qué no, también tenía que reconocer que la idea de dormir en compañía del chico la excitaba un poco, aunque fuese de forma inocente.

Elena llegó a su casa un poco pasadas las siete de la mañana. Damon la había acompañado después de que despertaran juntos, sin que la mano de él se moviera de su brazo en toda la noche y sin que pareciera molesto por ello, todo lo contrario, la saludó con una de esas brillantes sonrisas que cada vez esbozaba más. No pensaba pasar toda la noche fuera, por eso la ventana del sótano estaba cerrada y tuvo que usar la puerta principal.

Consiguió abrir y cerrar sin hacer ruido, encontrándose con una sorprendida Caroline cuando se giró.

- ¿Elena? – se extrañó su hermana, ya que ella no era del tipo fiestas o salidas nocturnas. - ¿De dónde vienes?  
- Estaba con Jenna y se nos hizo un poco tarde, me quedé en su casa y ella me trajo pronto para que papá y mamá no se enterasen. – explicó Elena, tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible.  
- Sí, ya. – replicó Caroline sin creerla. – En la disco no te dejan entrar y en el bar no te he visto.  
- Ya te lo he dicho, estaba con Jenna, y cállate o los despertarás. No queremos que sepan que llegamos ahora, ¿no? – preguntó de forma retórica, marchándose a su habitación antes de que Caroline pudiera volver a insistir.

Caroline observó como su hermana desaparecía escaleras abajo, sin creerse ni por un instante aquella historia. No insistiría más porque Elena podría perjudicarla si les contaba a qué hora había llegado, que bebía o con quién salía, porque no estaba segura de sí había visto que Tyler la había traído en moto. Se notaba claramente que Elena ocultaba algo y Caroline estaba dispuesta a descubrir cuál era el secreto de su hermana.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Elena también pasó la tarde del domingo con Damon, regresando esta vez antes de la cena. Su hermana no tardó en bajar a su cuarto en cuanto la escuchó llegar.

- ¿También has estado hoy con Jenna? – preguntó Caroline en cuanto cerró la puerta, aislándolas de sus padres que estaban en la planta de arriba.  
- No, con otras amigas. – contestó Elena sin mirarla.

La excusa de Jenna no colaría una segunda vez y Elena lo sabía tan bien como Caroline. Si al menos su amiga aún siguiese viviendo en Mystic Falls tendría alguna oportunidad, ahora solo le quedaba improvisar algo y rezar por no delatarse.

- ¿Con quién? – insistió la rubia, sentándose en la cama sin ser invitada.  
- No te importa, Car. Además tampoco las conoces. – contestó, buscando su pijama bajo la almohada, alegrándose de haber quitado esa mañana el jersey que llevaba Damon la noche que lo recogió y que había estado guardando ahí.

Se lo había puesto al reunirse con Damon, ya que hacía un poco de frío en esa casa cuando se ponía el sol. Tenía pensado devolvérselo, pero había visto brillar algo en los ojos del chico cuando la vio así vestida y decidió quedárselo para poder verlo más veces. Damon no le puso absolutamente ningún problema y ahora el jersey estaba en el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

- Voy a ducharme. – informó Elena.

Caroline se levantó al no tener excusa para quedarse allí. Vio a su hermana cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta y luego subir alegremente las escaleras. Ella la siguió pensativa, echándose en su cama con el teléfono en la mano. Cuando iban juntas al instituto, ella había estado siempre en la parte popular y Elena en la de los empollones, y dudaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado mucho desde entonces. Por suerte, aún tenía entre sus contactos a algunas de las chicas más pequeñas que habían coincidido en el equipo de animadoras con ella. Seguro que Rose, o Rebekah, estarían encantadas de ponerla al día sobre su hermanita si las llamaba.

Un par de días después, Damon se sentía un poco tonto, allí acuchillado frente a la ventana que sabía que era la de Elena. No le llegaba ninguna luz de dentro, supuso que Elena ya dormía y que solo la molestaría, a pesar de eso se atrevió a dar un par de golpecitos con los nudillos y se levantó rápidamente para marcharse. Le detuvo el sonido de la ventana al abrirse y retrocedió hasta arrodillarse donde estaba antes.

- Hola, ¿te he despertado? – preguntó en un susurro, pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello, cada vez más negro al ir desapareciendo el tinte que lo hacía parecer castaño.  
- No, ¿pasa algo? ¿estás bien? – contestó de igual manera, preocupada al verle allí de noche.  
- No y sí. Solo me preguntaba si… podía dormir contigo. – continuó bajito, avergonzado por lo que le estaba pidiendo pero sabiendo que era la única manera de dormir, y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir, estaba hecho polvo.  
- Si no haces ruido. – respondió Elena, agradecida de que la oscuridad ocultase como había enrojecido.  
- Gracias.

Elena fue a echar el pestillo mientras Damon se colaba dentro con agilidad, sin hacer ni un ruido.

- Tengo que madrugar, mañana tengo un examen y pensaba repasar. – le avisó metiéndose en la cama.

Damon le asintió mientras se descalzaba, se iría cuando ella le dijera. Lo había dicho muchas veces y volvió a repetírselo a Elena, no quería causarle problemas.

- Cogerás frío. – Elena fingió no estar nerviosa al abrir la colcha, invitándole al ver que pensaba hacer como la otra vez y dormir encima.  
- Gracias - susurró Damon acurrucándose.

La presencia de la chica era como un bálsamo para él, y empezó a quedarse dormido nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

- Siento no poder quedarme estos días. – se disculpó Elena, pensando que el problema de Damon era que se sentía demasiado solo. Con Caroline tratando de averiguar a qué se dedicaba, apenas podía ver a Damon más de cinco minutos al día entre que salía del instituto e iba a la biblioteca. – Ojala fuese siempre fin de semana. – suspiró apenada.  
- Ojala. – coincidió Damon, buscando a tientas la mano de Elena bajo las sábanas, cubriéndola con la suya cuando la encontró. – No te culpes, ya haces mucho. – sonrió cansado, quedándose dormido al poco sin mover la mano de donde la tenía.

Elena se despertó y apagó rápidamente el despertador, separando por primera vez en toda la noche su mano de la de Damon. Notó a Damon removiéndose a su lado, pero por suerte el chico no se despertó. Continuó durmiendo incluso cuando Elena se levantó a por un libro y volvió con él a la cama. Por eso se animó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho el chico antes, colocó la mano sobre la suya y movió distraídamente el pulgar sobre el dorso mientras repasaba, mirando al chico de vez en cuando.

Como media hora después, en una de esas miradas de comprobación, Elena se encontró con un brillante par de ojos azules que la miraban sin pestañear. Una sonrisa se extendió perezosamente por el rostro del chico, desapareciendo cuando bostezó.

- ¿De qué es el libro? – preguntó, en medio de otro bostezo.  
- De historia.  
- ¿Y te lo sabes?  
- Es fácil. – contestó Elena, y Damon asintió sin creérselo.

Siguió tumbado un poco más, con la cabeza apoyada en el antebrazo hasta que Elena apartó el libro, dando por terminado el repaso.

- ¿Por qué vas a la biblioteca? ¿Es alguna actividad…? – Damon dejó la frase a medias al no encontrar las palabras correctas pero la chica le entendió igual.  
- ¿Extraescolar? No. – negó apartando la mano, cogiéndoselas en el regazo. – En realidad es… un castigo. – confesó bajito.  
- ¿Por qué? – se interesó Damon.

Elena se calló sin querer hablarle de su situación en el instituto y jugueteó con sus pulgares.

- Está bien. – dijo Damon para romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado. No estaba enfadado, lo comprendía, él tenía sus secretos y Elena los suyos, pero ahora también entendía mejor como se sentía Elena cuando no le respondía a alguna pregunta. - ¿Hasta cuando tienes que ir?  
- En principio hasta que se acabe el trimestre.  
- Pero eso es mucho tiempo. – se entristeció Damon sin poder evitarlo y Elena le asintió. – ¿Y no tienes manera de librarte, o algo?  
- Solo si lo dice el director. Ya sabes, en un papel, firmado y eso.

Damon le asintió pensativo. Él podía falsificar una firma, se le daba bien pero… ¿debía proponérselo a Elena?

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Elena al verle tan callado de repente.  
- Bueno… podría arreglarlo si quieres. – se movió hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba para esquivar a Elena. – Es fácil si tienes una copia de la firma.  
- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – preguntó la chica, entre sorprendida y extrañada porque fuese capaz de falsificar un documento y hablar tranquilamente de ello.  
- Sí, bueno, es una tontería. – respondió nervioso, mordiéndose un poco las uñas y pasándose después las manos por el pelo al darse cuenta. – Mejor me voy ya, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. – esbozó una mueca nerviosa mientras se levantaba.

Se calzó en tiempo record, acercándose a la ventana y abriéndola. Iba a izarse cuando sintió a Elena detrás de él.

- ¿He hecho algo? – le preguntó cabizbaja, sin entender porque le habían entrado esas ganas de huir, igual que cuando lo conoció.  
- No. – suspiró Damon, soltándose de la ventana. – No es eso. No pienses nada malo de ti, yo soy el problema. – reconoció.  
- Pero quieres irte de repente, tiene que ser por algo. Lo siento si te he molestado, es que… - siguió Elena.  
- Hay muchas cosas de las que me avergüenzo, Elena. A veces, cuando estoy contigo, se me olvidan. No quería incomodarte con lo de antes, no debí decir nada, es una tontería. No te culpes de nada, tú eres genial. – le aclaró, elevando la comisura de los labios en una media sonrisa. – ¿Nos vemos luego?  
- Intentaré escaparme. – sonrió también ella.  
- Suerte con tu examen. – le deseó el chico, desapareciendo por la ventana bajo la atenta mirada de Elena, algo que a Damon no le molestaba en absoluto.

Disfrutaba de la compañía de esa chica que le hacía sentirse bien. Con ella podía actuar como un chico de su edad, alguien de dieciocho años, que tuviera las preocupaciones de un adolescente y no cuidando de que no salieran mal los negocios de su padre o siempre pendiente de su hermano pequeño para todo. Pero eso no significaba que considerase a Stefan una carga, nada más lejos de la realidad, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Stefan era su mejor amigo, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo. De vuelta a la vieja casa, haciendo la cama que había deshecho a base de dar vueltas insomne, se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a su hermano.

Esa tarde, en otro estado a muchos kilómetros de distancia de Mystic Falls, Stefan observaba el cielo estrellado a través de una ventana. No estaba seguro ya que su padre había estado varios rodeos pero creía que se dirigían a la misma cabaña a la que Guisseppe los llevó los primeros meses que se hizo cargo de ellos, lo que delataba que no tenía muchas intenciones de volver atrás en un futuro próximo.

Echaba de menos a Damon, se sentía más solo que nunca desde que estaban separados. Él apenas recordaba a su madre, en cambio Damon era la constante en su vida, su hermano y mejor amigo a la vez, por eso miraba las estrellas como él solía hacer y deseaba parecerse un poco más a su hermano y ser más valiente. Seguro que Damon no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados como estaba él si se hubieran intercambiado los papeles. Pero no se atrevía a desafiar a su padre de normal, ni mucho menos ahora que le veía pegando a su hermano cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Guisseppe entró sin previo aviso, con el brazo enroscado en la cintura de una voluptuosa morena como la mitad de años más joven que él, llevando un botellín de cerveza en la otra mano.

- El dormitorio está por allí, enseguida voy. – dijo separándose de la chica, indicándole la dirección con una palmada en el trasero apenas cubierto por una minúscula minifalda.

Ella le robó un beso antes de dirigirse hacia allí contoneando las caderas.

- No es para ti. Aún eres pequeño. – regañó Guisseppe a su hijo, dándole un pescozón.  
- Si no he hecho nada. – se defendió Stefan, encogiéndose un poco.  
- Espera fuera a que acabemos los mayores. – Guisseppe le agarró del brazo, echándole de la caravana a pesar de las protestas de su hijo, cerrando la puerta con pestillo después.

Stefan se arrebujó mejor en la sudadera mientras se alejaba un poco de la caravana, ocultando las manos dentro de las mangas. Al menos cuando estaba Damon éste siempre sabía que inventarse para entretenerlos a ambos mientras esperaban, esta vez no le quedó más remedio que aburrirse solo.

Mientras Stefan miraba las estrellas, Elena llegó a casa después de la biblioteca, encontrándose a Caroline con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca con un mal presentimiento cuando la vio levantarse del sillón y empezar a seguirla escaleras abajo.

- Ya sé lo que te pasa. – canturreó Caroline, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.  
- Car… - empezó Elena, viéndose interrumpida cuando su hermana se plantó delante de ella y la señaló con el dedo.  
- Te estás viendo con un chico, ¿a qué sí? – Elena no supo que decir a eso, se quedó paralizada y un poco boquiabierta. - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – se alegró Caroline dando saltitos. - ¿Quién es? – exigió, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Nadie, no hay ningún chico. – consiguió reaccionar Elena, desviando la mirada para que su hermana no descubriera la mentira.  
- ¡Venga, Elena! – protestó Caroline poniendo morritos. – Anda, cuéntamelo. Puedo ayudarte. – ofreció generosamente. - ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? Por lo menos lo habrás besado, ¿no?  
- ¡Caroline! – la cortó Elena, notando que le ardían las mejillas que debía de tener completamente rojas. – No hay ningún chico, ¿vale? No me pasa nada. – dijo, tirando el abrigo y la mochila a la cama, saliendo enseguida de la habitación.  
- Claro, por eso te has puesto roja. – se burló Caroline, siguiéndola entre risas.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó Miranda, que estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa, al verlas aparecer en el salón.  
- Nada. – contestaron ambas a coro.

Miranda las escrutó con la mirada poco convencida, pero acabó dejándolo pasar.

- Elena, los cubiertos, Caroline trae los vasos. ¡Grayson, a cenar! – organizó, olvidando el tema.

Las chicas fueron a la cocina y allí Caroline se acercó a su hermana, susurrando en su oído.

- Cuando no sepas que hacer con tu no chico… ya sabes dónde está tu hermana mayor. Los chicos no tienen secretos para mí. – presumió con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, Elena encontró a todas las chicas de su clase cuchicheando alrededor de unas mesas cuando quedaba poco para que se acabara la hora de la comida.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó, intrigada por las risitas que no paraban de soltar.  
- Rose ha pillado a los chicos del equipo de fútbol con una lista, y se la ha quitado. – explicó Rebekah riendo.  
- Estamos haciendo nosotras la nuestra. – dijo Lexi.  
- Vamos a colgarla en los vestuarios, así aprenderán. ¿Te apuntas? – la invitó April.

Elena se acercó curiosa y el círculo se amplió un poco para hacerla sitio.

- ¿De qué es la lista? – Rebbekah y Rose se miraron divertidas ante la pregunta.  
- De chicos. – explicó la segunda. – Del uno al diez lo mucho que te gustaría besarlos, después sacaremos la media y haremos el ranking. Ellos han hecho lo mismo pero con quién se tirarían, nosotras no somos tan fáciles como ellos, si quieren más de un beso que se lo curren. – añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.  
- Claro, como tú estás la primera… - murmuró April un poco resentida.

Elena lo escuchó perfectamente al estar a su lado y se preguntó en qué lugar estaría ella, arrepintiéndose al instante de ese pensamiento. Le pasaron un papel con los nombres de todos los chicos escritos y varias columnas de números a cada lado de ellos para que escribiera sus puntuaciones. Una lista similar algo arrugada y doblada estaba abandonada sobre una de las mesas, sin que nadie le hiciera caso hasta que Elena la cogió, en contra de las advertencias que le mandaba su cerebro.

- Vale, esto ya está. – dijo Rose cuando apuntó el último resultado tras hacer las cuentas con una calculadora.

Rebekah pasó las puntuaciones medias a otro folio donde había escrito los nombres de los chicos con rotuladores de colores y letra grande, terminando también su parte. Salieron casi todas en grupo para aprovechar los últimos minutos libres. Rose se quedó mirando a Elena con mueca de superioridad al ver la lista que habían hecho los chicos en sus manos.

- Oh, no te preocupes Elena. Solo son tonterías de chicos, no le des importancia. – dijo en tono condescendiente y como de pena. – No importa que seas la última. – le soltó tranquilamente, con una perfecta sonrisa maléfica antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la clase.

Elena se enfadó e hizo lo último que debería haber hecho, abrir la dichosa lista y comprobar que por una vez Rose no se había inventado nada. Los chicos no estaban interesados en ella, esa era la cruda realidad y la había visto todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Se sintió demasiado avergonzada, incapaz de enfrentarse a ellos y aprovechó el barullo que se formó al acabar el recreo para correr a su taquilla y sacar su mochila de ella. Se escondió en su coche y vio el cielo abierto al ver las puertas del instituto abiertas. Se saltó la última clase sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigiéndose hacia aquel que se había convertido en su escape particular.

Estaba llorando cuando consiguió saltar la ventana, casi cayéndose cuando aterrizó al no prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Elena? – Damon bajó sorprendido al verla allí antes de lo acostumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a ver y orientarse en la oscuridad, no le costó ver la figura de la chica en el suelo. - ¿Eh, qué pasa? – corrió hacia ella, agachándose para ayudarla a levantarse. - ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó al vislumbrar sus lágrimas a través de la poca luz que se colaba por las cortinas.  
- No. – negó Elena, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
- ¿Has tenido un mal día? – preguntó el chico, reprimiendo una sonrisita por la contestación.  
- Horrible. – sollozó Elena y se abrazó al cuerpo del chico para llorar agusto.

Damon se quedó estático al principio, sin saber qué hacer, pero acabó rodeándola con los brazos, igual que había hecho ella.

- Ey, no pasa nada. – dijo, sin creerse ni él sus propias palabras.

La sostuvo un rato dejando que se desahogara antes de decir nada, ya que no sabía ni qué le pasaba.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Elena cuando estuvo algo más calmada.  
- No pasa nada. – contestó Damon, moviendo un poco la mano arriba y abajo por su espalda.

La chica cerró los ojos ante la dulzura del gesto y aún los tenía cerrados cuando Damon volvió a hablar, lo que hizo que los abriera de golpe.

- Si puedo ayudarte en algo… solo tienes que pedírmelo. – ofreció, queriendo devolverle todo lo que ella hacía por él.  
- ¿Tú me besarías? – preguntó Elena en un impulso, mirándole suplicante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Esa petición cogió a Damon tan de sorpresa que no supo cómo reaccionar. Detuvo de golpe las caricias que le estaba dando en la espalda y sus labios se entreabrieron un poco, pero no hizo nada más. Se entremezclaron sus alientos y se fundieron sus miradas, mezclándose el azul con el marrón hasta que Elena no fue capaz de soportarlo más.

- Olvídalo, no importa. – dijo rápidamente, bajando la cabeza.

Se sentía aún peor que cuando había llegado y desde luego pedir un beso a alguien y que no te lo diera era mucho más avergonzante que leer lo que pensaban sus compañeros de clase. Apoyó las manos en el pecho del chico y le empujó suavemente para separarse.

- Elena. – la llamó Damon, recuperando la capacidad del habla al verse apartado.  
- Da igual. – insistió Elena, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Había dejado la mochila en el coche así que no había nada que le impidiera marcharse al instante.

- Pero Elena, espera. Yo… – trató de detenerla Damon, siguiéndola hasta la ventana pero ella le ignoró y corrió hasta su coche.

El chico se quedó mirándola sin entender como se había descontrolado tanto la situación pero sabiendo que la huida de Elena era culpa suya. Él la había hecho huir al no ser capaz de reconfortarla, especialmente por quedarse boqueando como un tonto porque le hubiera pedido un beso. Empezó a darse pequeños cabezazos contra el marco de la ventana al comprender que había reaccionado como un crío.

Seguro que había estropeado las cosas entre Elena y él, con lo mucho que había deseado que llegase el fin de semana para pasar tiempo con Elena e iba y metía la pata a lo grande. Pero es que el repentino cosquilleo que había aparecido en su estómago le había pillado por sorpresa y nublado la mente. Esa sensación desconocida le había desconcertado, nunca se había enfrentado a algo así. Cerró los ojos y la única imagen que vio fue la de los suaves labios de la chica. Ligeramente rojos, un poco más carnosos en el centro, llamándole…

- Auch. – se detuvo al hacerse daño por darse demasiado fuerte al estar demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos y se frotó la frente.

Reconoció entonces que le hubiera encantado besar a Elena. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Se arriesgaba a esperar a que Elena viniera a la noche y se lo explicaba todo? ¿Y si no iba? ¿Y si la había cagado tanto que no volvía nunca más? Esa perspectiva le dolió y como había sido él quién lo había estropeado, tenía que ser quién se arriesgase para arreglarlo. Fue a la planta de arriba para vestirse para salir, intentaría pillar algo que pudiera gustarle a Elena antes de ir a la biblioteca, donde sabía que podía encontrarla.

Los viernes Grayson solo trabajaba media jornada y llegaba a casa a la hora de comer.

- Hola cariño. – saludó a Miranda, dándole un beso a su mujer. - ¿Qué tal el día?  
- Bien, aunque he visto a la señora Fell cuando volvía a casa. – contestó con expresión preocupada. – Dice que la robaron ayer en el aparcamiento del supermercado. Estaba guardando las bolsas en el coche, cuando se dio la vuelta le faltaba una y no vio a nadie por mucho que miró.  
- ¿No es lo mismo que les pasó a los Reed hace unos días? – recordó Grayson al sonarle familiar la historia.

Se sentaron a comer y Miranda siguió hablando en vez de poner la televisión.

- Lo mismo y tampoco vieron a nadie, ni en las cámaras.  
- Esas cámaras tampoco es que cubran mucho, la mayoría del aparcamiento no está controlado y cuánto más coches menos se ve. - dijo Grayson, comiéndose un poco de pan.  
- Pues eso está muy mal, el supermercado debería arreglarlo. – replicó Miranda con mala cara. – Y más con un ladrón rondando, ¿y si es el mismo que entró aquí?  
- ¿Pero no dijiste que era un chaval? No es lo mismo entrar en una casa que burlar cámaras, un crío no es tan listo. Deja de preocuparte. – la tranquilizó su marido, sabiendo que Miranda era un poco paranoica. – Además la policía seguro que lo pilla enseguida, sea quien sea.  
- Ya, eso díselo a Anna. – musitó Miranda.

Grayson suspiró ante la misma historia de todos los años por estas fechas, el aniversario de la operación de Caroline y también el mismo día, solo que varios años después de esa operación, que Miranda conoció a Anna en la iglesia, donde seguían reuniéndose año tras año ese mismo día.

- ¿Sigue sin saber nada? – se interesó, su mujer movió la cabeza de forma negativa.  
- La policía hace años que no la ayuda, ella sola lo tiene casi imposible.  
- Pobrecilla. – dijo Grayson y Miranda le asintió.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, ampliándose cada vez más la expresión de preocupación de la mujer. Por ello, Grayson la abrazó por la espalda cuando estaba lavando los platos.

- Prométeme que vas a dar a las chicas en paz.  
- Pero…  
- Miranda, se saben el discurso de memoria. Se lo has repetido seis años y el año pasado te lo repitieron ellas a ti, palabra por palabra, ¿no es suficiente? – la interrumpió, sabiendo que desde que había conocido a Anna Miranda temía que a sus hijas les pasase algo, por eso habían intentado inculcarlas sentido común y un montón de reglas para que no se fiasen de nadie de primeras, que siempre pensasen antes de actuar.  
- Está bien. – cedió Miranda, continuando fregando los platos.

Elena estaba actualizando el catálogo con los últimos libros que habían recibido cuando Damon entró. Al principio no le reconoció, entró justo detrás de un par de madres con unos niños, camuflado al llevar una cazadora de cuero y no ocultar su pelo negro. Elena tuvo que mirarle dos veces para darse cuenta de que aquel chico con aires de rebelde de las películas de los 70 era Damon.

El chico se fue al fondo con toda la intención, eligiendo la mesa desde la que Elena tendría peor visión para sentarse. Llevaba el libro de detectives que Elena le había conseguido y se puso a leerlo, sabiendo que tenía varias horas por delante para avanzar.

La señora Flowers estaba por allí, por lo que Elena se pasó un buen rato hecha un manojo de nervios por si le reconocía. No se acercó al chico hasta media tarde, cuando hizo la primera ronda para colocar los libros que habían devuelto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó lo más bajo que pudo, dándole la espalda mientras colocaba un libro en la estantería que Damon tenía detrás.  
- Quería pasar la tarde contigo, y te fuiste, así que… - contestó Damon de la misma forma, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando el final de la frase en el aire.

Elena sintió una agradable onda de calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo ante sus palabras, aunque se enfrió con solo recordar el desastre de haberle pedido un beso.

- ¿Es que no me vas a perdonar? – preguntó Damon con voz suave, girándose en la silla y acariciando el brazo de la chica con el borde de una chocolatina. Se la ofreció a Elena poniendo pucheros cuando la chica se giró. – Anda. – le suplicó.  
- Habíamos quedado en que los pucheritos eran trampa. – le contestó Elena, sintiendo que empezaba a derretirse y como flaqueaba su voluntad.  
- ¿Y el chocolate? – el chico sacó un par de chocolatinas más del bolsillo de la cazadora, que había dejado en el respaldo de la chica.  
- Ahora no puedo cogerlo. – negó la chica, echando una mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie se fijaba en ellos.

Una pequeña sonrisa acudió a sus labios, provocando que Damon también sonriera al sentir que las cosas iban mejor.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho para tener el pelo negro? Si eres castaño. – le preguntó Elena sin poder contenerse, girándose para revisar los libros del carrito, fingiendo que no sabía si tenía que colocar alguno más allí.  
- En realidad no. – contestó Damon, pasándose la mano precisamente por el pelo. – Es una larga historia, aquí no. – añadió, esbozando una mueca de circunstancias.

No tenían tiempo, así que Elena se tragó sus preguntas y continuó su trabajo. Damon esperó a que se hubiera alejado un poco más y sacó el diccionario que había estado ocultando en su regazo desde que había visto a la chica levantarse del mostrador. Tenía que reconocer que el libro estaba interesante, a pesar de que iba despacio y tenía que detenerse a buscar palabras, pero le gustaba.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con la mano mientras continuaba leyendo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que las luces se apagaron para indicar que cerraban en quince minutos. El chico cerró el libro, del que había avanzado casi un tercio por pura fuerza de voluntad de mantenerse concentrado y esforzarse en leer durante toda la tarde, y salió discretamente sin decir nada.

Elena recogió y cerró la biblioteca cuando llegó la hora, encontrado a Damon apoyado contra la puerta del asiento del copiloto, oculto de la vista de la gente que pasaba por la calle cercana.

- Hola. – sonrió el chico, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.  
- Hola. – sonrió también Elena, bajando un poco la cabeza tímida.

Abrió el coche y ambos entraron, dejando las cosas en el asiento de atrás.

- ¿Y esa cazadora? – se interesó Elena, empezando a salir del aparcamiento.  
- La he encontrado en un armario, ¿a qué mola? – contestó Damon orgulloso, subiéndose el cuello.  
- Te queda bien. – le sonrió Elena.

El chico se acomodó, apoyando el codo en la ventanilla.

- Bueno, ¿dónde me llevas? – preguntó tranquilamente Damon. Elena lo miró de reojo, sin comprender. - ¿Qué? – se defendió el joven, gesticulando. – No conozco esto, no sé de ningún sitio al que ir.  
- ¿Tú quieres que salgamos? – se extrañó la chica.  
- ¿Y por qué no? Si no tienes otro plan, claro. – matizó al recordar que Elena no estaba siempre tan libre como a él le gustaría.  
- No tengo ningún plan. – reconoció ella. – Tengo pasar un momento por casa.  
- Sin problema. – sonrió Damon, y extendió la mano con toda confianza para poner música. - ¡Eh! – protestó cuando Elena le dio un suave manotazo mientras manipulaba la radio. - ¿Qué habíamos dicho de pegarme?  
- ¿Qué habíamos dicho de usar los pucheritos a traición? – se la devolvió Elena y ambos rieron, olvidados ya los momentos de tensión.

Damon se pasó a los asientos de atrás para ocultarse en cuanto se acercaron al barrio de la chica.

- No tardo. – le aseguró ella tras aparcar en la parte de atrás.

Escuchó el sonido del teléfono al abrir la puerta y vio a Caroline correr para cogerlo, sujetándolo entre la cabeza y el hombro para no estropearse las uñas que tenía a medio pintar.

- Ah, hola Jenna. – se alegró Caroline.

Elena soltó la mochila en la entrada y corrió hacia su hermana, tratando de alcanzar el teléfono al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

- Pásame a Elena. – pidió Jenna al escuchar la voz de Elena.

- Es para mí. – protestaba Elena, ya que Caroline no estaba dispuesta a ceder el teléfono.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Elenita? ¿No quieres que hable con tu amiga? ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda decirme? – se burló su hermana.  
- ¡Mamá! – gritó Elena, poniéndose de puntillas. Caroline se esforzó en estirar más el brazo.  
- Está en el baño, no te oye.  
- ¡Jenna, cuelga! ¡Llámame al móvil en cinco minutos! – esta vez gritó en dirección al teléfono, al quedarse las dos en silencio el click fue perfectamente audible.  
- Bah, aburrida. – refunfuñó Caroline, volviendo a dejar el teléfono en la base tras comprobar que efectivamente Jenna había colgado.

Elena recogió su mochila y bajó corriendo a su habitación tras fulminar a Caroline con la mirada, su hermana había vuelto al sillón a ver la televisión y terminar de pintarse las uñas para esa noche. Elena se cambió la sudadera por otra camiseta y una rebeca, arreglándose rápidamente el pelo, echándose un poco de colonia y cogiendo otra cazadora. Escuchó a su madre en la cocina y fue a hablar con ella.

- Voy a salir, mamá. – le dijo, con algo de miedo de que quisiera saber adónde iba y con quién, ya que ella no era como Caroline y solía pasar los fines de semana en casa.  
- Vale Elena. – asintió Miranda. – Ten cuidado.  
- Claro. – asintió la chica, marchándose antes de que su madre cambiara de opinión.

Nada más volver al coche, le sonó el móvil y lo cogió sabiendo que era Jenna.

- Hola, voy en el coche. – la avisó, poniendo el manos libres.  
- Ya veo que tu hermana y tú seguís como siempre. – rió la chica. – ¿Qué quiere averiguar Caroline esta vez?  
- No tengo ni idea. – mintió Elena nerviosa, mirando a Damon de reojo.

Algo cortado por la conversación que estaba escuchando y que sabía que no debería escuchar, Damon estaba volviendo a pasar al asiento del copiloto por encima de la palanca de marchas, aprovechando que se habían detenido en un semáforo.

- Da igual. – rió Jenna. – ¿Estás libre el finde que viene?  
- Soy toda tuya. – contestó Elena algo apenada, evitando mirar al chico que tenía al lado. En cambio él aprovechaba para observarla de arriba abajo, sin que se le pasaran los cambios. - ¿Qué plan tienes?  
- Uno que te encantará. – respondió la otra chica. – Aún no es seguro, depende de mi padre, ya te daré más detalles.  
- Genial. Oye Jenn, tengo que dejarte. ¿Te llamo mañana?  
- Pero no muy temprano, ¿eh? – asintió su amiga, despidiéndose después.

El silencio inundó el coche en cuanto Jenna colgó, Elena estaba pendiente de la carretera y Damon alternaba entre la ventanilla y ella.

- Te queda bien. – comentó el chico tímido, desviando enseguida la mirada.  
- Gracias. – se sonrojó Elena. – A ti también… lo que sea que te hayas hecho. – le señaló el pelo rápidamente con la mano, devolviéndole el cumplido.  
- No he hecho nada. Solo dejar que se vaya el tinte. – confesó, quedándose esperando la reacción de Elena.  
- ¿Te tiñes? – se sorprendió la chica.  
- Mi padre lo prefería así.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Mi madre tenía el pelo negro, como yo. Cuando ella murió… me preguntó que si me importaba porque le recordaba mucho a ella. – explicó, suavizando un poco la verdad, en la que su padre no le había dado opción, ya el primer día le había hecho teñirse de castaño y mantuvo esa costumbre el resto de los nueve años que había estado viviendo con él, hasta que lo había dejado allí tirado. - ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Mejor negro o castaño? – preguntó, con los puños apretados en el regazo, nervioso, pero no quería morderse los uñas y volver a parecer un niño, como tanto le repetía su padre.  
- Me gusta más negro, te queda mejor, se te notan más los ojos y… no sé, como que te pega más. – contestó Elena pensativa, titubeando un poco insegura pero continuando solo por la sonrisa que Damon la regalaba al escucharla.  
- Mejor, porque teñirse es un coñazo. – amplió su sonrisa, inclinándose hacia ella todo lo que le dejaba el cinturón como si le estuviera haciendo una confidencia. – No entiendo porque Stefan lo hace. – comentó para sí mismo, moviendo la cabeza. Stefan no tenía ninguna obligación como él, pero había insistido desde el principio en que él también quería hacerlo, imitando como siempre a su hermano mayor en todo lo que hacía.

Elena le sonrió un poco, deteniendo el coche en el aparcamiento de un establecimiento de comida rápida, en las afueras del pueblo más cercano. Había pensado que si salían de Mystic Falls al menos podrían tener una noche normal, sin que Damon tuviera que ocultarse constantemente o que se descubriera su secreto.

- Este es el plan, te invito a unas hamburguesas y tú invitas a chocolate de postre. ¿Te apetece? – le propuso.

Damon asintió, le hubiera gustado poder hacer más que darle unas simples chocolatinas de postre, aunque era mejor que nada. Pidieron la comida desde el coche y después condujeron un poco más lejos hasta un lugar desierto. Allí salieron a sentarse al capó, arrebujándose en sus cazadoras para defenderse del frío, hablando de todo y de nada, mientras comían bajo las estrellas. Elena le habló un poco sobre su amiga Jenna y Damon le reconoció que traerle los libros había sido una buena idea, comentando un poco con ella lo que había leído.

Volvieron al coche cuando empezaron a tener un poco de frío. Elena encendió la calefacción y ambos extendieron las manos para calentarse, chocando con las del otro por las prisas. Rieron y se miraron nerviosos. Damon tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas al notarla fría, tomando después la otra.

- Elena. – la llamó, mientras le calentaba las manos. – Lo que ha pasado antes…  
- No… no importa. – respondió Elena avergonzada, apartando algo bruscamente las manos de las de él.  
- Claro que importa. – replicó Damon, colocando suavemente las manos en sus mejillas y atrayéndola un poco hacia él mientras terminaba de inclinarse, posando sus labios sobre los suyos.

La besó lentamente, moviendo solo los labios mientras la chica le correspondía sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, dejándose llevar por lo que le pedía su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, que ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado, y se encontró con los brillantes y preciosos ojos azules de Damon, que seguía acariciándole las mejillas.

- Yo… - empezó a titubear. – No lo esperaba, podía haberlo hecho mejor, es la primera vez…  
- ¿Es tu primer beso? – siguió sonriendo Damon. Mortalmente avergonzada, Elena asintió. – Mejor, porque también es el mío.  
- Pero sí tú eres guapo. – se sorprendió Elena ante esa revelación, olvidándosele incluso la vergüenza.  
- ¿Y qué? – contestó el chico, alzando después una ceja poniendo gesto pícaro. - ¿Así que te parezco guapo, eh?

Elena asintió tímidamente. Damon tenía la sonrisa como impresa en la cara, no hubiera podido quitarla aunque quisiera, cosa que ni se le pasaba por la mente. Ya no sentía la necesidad de morderse las uñas, ni siquiera estaba nervioso, estaba totalmente embelesado por la dulce chica que tanto le había ayudado.

- Una chica guapa piensa que soy guapo, aunque no quiera volver a decírmelo. Supongo que tendré que tomármelo como un cumplido. – dijo, poniendo pucheros con gesto de pena para ver sí se lo repetía otra vez.  
- Guapo y tramposo. – le reconoció ella, dándole un pequeño golpe en la rodilla y dejando la mano ahí.  
- ¡Eh! Que no me pegues. – protestó, viéndose acallado al final por el pequeño beso que Elena se animó a darle.  
- ¿Mejor así? – le preguntó, en una actitud que a Damon le pareció adorablemente tímida.  
- ¿Lo dudabas? – preguntó, deslizando una de las manos a su nuca y atrayéndola de nuevo hasta sus labios para besarla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Elena cerró el libro con pesar, había tenido que dedicar la tarde del domingo a estudiar y hacer los deberes que tenía pendientes desde el viernes. No había hecho nada al dedicarle todo el tiempo que podía a Damon. El chico estaba tumbado a su lado, con la manta por encima que ambos compartían, y parecía bastante entretenido con sus apuntes de historia.

- Tengo que irme. – le anunció.  
- ¿Ya? – protestó Damon, con la misma decepción que ella sentía.  
- Sospecharan si no estoy para la cena, y tengo que ducharme antes. – contestó la chica apenada.

Recogió sus libros y apuntes con la ayuda de Damon, guardándolo todo en la mochila que llevaba para disimular.

- ¿No me deseas buenas noches? – preguntó Damon cuando estuvieron en la planta de abajo, despidiéndose delante de la ventana a la luz de una vela y escudados por las cortinas.

Colocó la vela a una distancia prudencial de su barbilla y esbozó pucheros.

- Así das miedo. – replicó Elena, dándole un golpe en el hombro para que los quitara.

Damon rodeó su cintura con el brazo en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance y la atrajo hacia sí, yendo derecho a saborear sus labios. En ese par de días que no habían parado de besarse, Elena había ganado más confianza en sí misma y no dudó a la hora de abrir los labios y dejar que sus lenguas se encontrasen, saboreando el sabor de Damon y él el de ella.

- Buenas noches, Damon. – musitó Elena apenas a unos milímetros de esos labios que no se cansaba nunca de besar cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.  
- Buenas noches, Elena. – dijo Damon, apoyando la frente contra la suya unos segundos para después robarla un rápido beso antes de dejarla marchar.

Esperó tras la cortina hasta que la vio marcharse segura en su coche.

A la noche siguiente, Elena estaba tumbada en la cama con su portátil, con el procesador de textos abierto. Con la vuelta a la rutina diaria apenas había podido pasar unos minutos con Damon y lo echaba de menos. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con él y solo podía sacarlo de un sitio. Le había estado dando vueltas a la idea que el propio Damon le había dado y había redactado una notificación falsa que la liberaba del injusto trabajo en la biblioteca, usando de plantilla la notificación oficial del castigo.

Damon se apuntó al instante cuando se lo comentó al verle, quedándose con la carpeta que tenía ambas notificaciones, un cuaderno viejo y unos bolígrafos. Esa misma noche Elena escuchó golpes en su ventana y fue corriendo a abrir, encontrándose a Damon arrodillado allí esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

- Tengo una cosa para ti. – susurró el chico, mostrándole la misma carpeta que ella le había dado cuando se habían visto.  
- ¿Ya lo has hecho? – se asombró Elena. – Pasa. – lo invitó, cogiéndole la carpeta.

Damon se deslizó dentro sin dudarlo y empezó a quitarse las botas, que ni siquiera se había abrochado, como si fuera el dueño del mundo y no acabara de entrar por la ventana. En cambio, Elena fue a sentarse en la cama tras echar el pestillo para comparar la notificación falsa con una auténtica.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Damon, sentándose a su lado.  
- Lo confundiría si no supiera que es falsa. – le contestó ella tras observar y comparar cada detalle. Damon había conseguido imitar perfectamente la firma del director, ella no era capaz de ver ninguna diferencia entre la verdadera y la falsa. – ¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido? – se extrañó, guardando el folio con cuidado en la carpeta.  
- Secreto. – bostezó el chico.  
- Pero si dijiste que tenías que practicar la firma, que ibas a tardar. – le recordó.  
- Tampoco es que tuviera otra cosa que hacer. – se encogió de hombros Damon, por una vez era él quién podía ayudarla a ella, había puesto toda su energía y concentración en la tarea de falsificar la firma. – Y el incentivo es muy bueno. – la sonrió y después volvió a bostezar.  
- Estás cansado. – le sonrió ella.

Damon no se molestó en negarlo y se echó hacia atrás en la cama. La chica se levantó para estirar la colcha, que estaba doblada a los pies de la cama, y cubrió con ella a Damon, quien se acomodó mejor.

- Puedes echarme si quieres, pero si vas a hacerlo… antes de que me duerma, por favor. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa adormilada, consciente de que no había pedido permiso.  
- Duérmete. – se apiadó Elena, contenta de tenerle allí a pesar del riesgo de que los descubriesen, metiéndose en la cama tras programar el despertador. Damon bostezó por toda respuesta, sacándole una risita. – Cualquiera diría que llevas días sin dormir.  
- Si tú supieras… - musitó Damon.

Solo podía dormir la noche entera cuando estaba con ella. Dormía a ratos cuando estaba solo, despertándose intranquilo e igual de cansado que cuando cerraba los ojos. No iba a acosar a Elena para que le dejase dormir en su cama o se quedara con él, pero sí que había pensado en pasarse cada par de días o así con cualquier excusa, como la de darle la notificación falsa cuanto antes, y ya que estaba allí, no era solo la compañía de la chica lo que quería.

- ¿No se te olvida algo, Elena? – preguntó adormilado, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se le cerrasen los ojos.  
- Buenas noches. – sonrió Elena y se acercó para darle el beso que tan sutilmente le pedía y que ella no sería capaz de negarle.

Al día siguiente Elena aprovechó la hora de la comida para llevar a cabo su plan. Se había ofrecido voluntaria para hacer las fotocopias de unos ejercicios de física que el profesor quería que tuvieran. Con esa excusa fue a ver a Jules, la secretaria del director, y no le costó convencerla de que no se apañaba con la fotocopiadora gracias a su reputación de buena alumna, algo con lo que Elena contaba. Su plan no funcionaría si no conseguía alejar a Jules a la única hora que el director no estaba en su despacho.

Jules se levantó, encantada de ayudarla, y entonces Elena se tropezó con los cordones de las Converse que llevaba desabrochados.

- Perdona, soy una torpe. – se disculpó tímida, agachándose a recoger los folios y la carpeta que tan convenientemente llevaba y que se le habían caído. – Lo recojo todo y voy enseguida. – Jules cayó en la trampa y fue al cuartito de la impresora, dejándola sola.

Elena se levantó con rapidez, sacando la notificación falsa de la carpeta y apoyándola sobre esta para poner el sello sobre la firma que le faltaba. Dicho sello estaba sobre el escritorio, por lo que la operación fue muy rápida. Salió prácticamente brincado sobre una pierna mientras se metía los cordones por dentro de la zapatilla para no volver a tropezar.

Justo lo que le pasó por no mirar por donde iba. Unas manos la sostuvieron para que no cayera.

- Ah, gracias Matt. – le agradeció Elena, apartándose y marchándose sin mirar dos veces al quarterback del equipo de fútbol.

El chico la observó algo desconcertado, hasta hace nada Elena se ponía como un tomate cada vez que se miraban. La acaba de tocar y ni se había inmutado, ¿estaría perdiendo facultades? Con esa duda, se sentó en la cafetería con el resto de su equipo y las animadoras.

- ¿Hay plan para el finde? – preguntó, cambiando el tema de conversación.  
- Hay malas noticias. – respondió Rebekah, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia ella. - Mis padres han discutido y al final no se van de viaje. No tengo la casa libre. – añadió con fastidio, y algunas exclamaciones surgieron en la mesa.  
- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? – protestó Trevor, uno de los chicos del equipo.  
- Ya contábamos con la fiesta. – protestó Rose, mirando a Matt con gesto de pena, ya que ambos habían hecho sus propios planes para la fiesta del sábado.

Después de lo que había pasado con Elena, Matt no estaba dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad.

- ¿Y si vamos a la casa encantada? Nadie nos molestará allí. – propuso, ya que no era la primera vez que se colaban en aquella casa.  
- ¿La casa abandonada? – se escucharon algunas voces de protesta y otras encantadas con la idea.  
- ¿Tenéis alguna idea mejor? ¿O es que os da miedo? – se burló Matt, repasando la mesa con la mirada y deteniéndose en Rose.  
- De eso nada, hagamos la fiesta. – replicó la chica, hablando por todas las animadoras.

Elena fue directa a la biblioteca en cuanto sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases. La señora Flowers no sospechó del engañó y se despidió con algo de tristeza de Elena. Aún sin creerse que todo hubiera salido tan bien, la chica dejó el coche cerca de la biblioteca y se fue a ver a Damon, con la intención de sorprenderle. El chico no apareció como solía hacer cuando entró, por lo que Elena se esforzó por no hacer ningún ruido al subir a buscarle.

Damon estaba en la habitación, haciendo flexiones para no perder la forma física al estar casi siempre dentro de aquella casa. Le daba la espalda a la puerta y Elena aprovechó para observarle desde allí sin que se diera cuenta. No llevaba camiseta y algunas gotas de sudor le recorrían la espalda, prueba de que había estado haciendo más ejercicio antes.

- 98, 99 y 100. – iba contando el chico.

Se sentó al terminar, estirando los músculos al cogerse un brazo por el codo y tirar hacia él. Así fue como descubrió a su preciosa espectadora.

- Ey. – saludó contento, pasando a estirar el otro brazo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la biblioteca?  
- Ya soy libre. – le sonrió Elena, y no solo por el éxito de su plan. No se le había pasado como Damon se había relajado nada más verla ni la alegría que había aparecido en su expresión.  
- Genial. – sonrió Damon y se levantó.

Elena no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos adquirieron vida propia y decidieron recrearse en el pecho del chico, donde se insinuaban las líneas de abdominales y pectorales.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó la chica, tratando de salir del trance y sin ser consciente de que le estaba preguntado que hacer a un adolescente, estando solos en una casa.

Un resorte estalló dentro de Damon y le hizo avanzar hacia ella. A Elena se le vino a la mente la imagen de una pantera y se sintió algo intimidada por su mirada oscurecida. Tampoco el beso de Damon fue como los que habían compartido antes, era mucho más fiero e intenso, sin nada de la delicadeza que Elena tanto había apreciado las primeras veces.

Mientras la besaba, Damon llevó una mano hasta uno de sus pechos, apretándolo con algo de fuerza sobre la ropa. Incómoda por el cariz que había tomado la situación, Elena se tensó un poco. Tomó aire aliviada entre beso y beso cuando el chico retiró la mano, aunque solo fue una tregua pasajera porque no tardó en colarla bajo su camiseta. El contacto sobre su seno, con solo el sujetador impidiendo el contacto piel con piel, le resultó cálido a la vez que incómodo, pero que Damon se llevara la otra mano a la cintura del pantalón, empezando a bajárselo, fue demasiado para Elena, que rompió el beso y le apartó la mano de su pecho un poco bruscamente.

- Para, para. – le cogió de las manos para impedir que se desnudara. - ¿Qué haces?

Desconcertado, Damon se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir. Elena parecía asustada y él no sabía muy bien porqué, no estaba haciendo nada del otro mundo, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué no terminas de vestirse? – le propuso ella, que aún se sentía afectada por la cantidad de piel expuesta del chico, lo que delataban sus mejillas completamente rojas. Empezaba a tener calor y no precisamente porque lo hiciera allí.  
- Sí, mejor ahora vengo. – contestó Damon subiéndose los pantalones. – Toda tuya. – señaló la habitación y se apresuró a salir para darle espacio.

Bajó al sótano, donde estaba el pozo. Sacó un poco de agua y mojó una toalla para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo, aprovechando también para enfriarse un poco las ideas. No entendía que le había pasado a Elena, no había hecho nada malo o al menos no era malo en su opinión. Eso era lo que hacían los hombres y las mujeres cuando se gustaban, ¿no?, y creía que ellos se gustaban. No veía el problema, aunque estaba claro que para Elena debía de haberlo o no le hubiera mirado con miedo empañando sus ojos castaños.

Se preguntó que habría hecho mal, pero al repasarlo la única diferencia que encontró fue que la había besado, algo que nunca había hecho las otras veces. No entendía nada y no podía entenderlo sin hablarlo con ella. Algo dentro de él le pedía que confiase en ella, porque hasta ahora, Elena no le había decepcionado.

Elena se había tumbado en la cama y le esperaba ojeando el libro que Damon tenía a medias, del que no había avanzado apenas desde que lo comentaron el viernes. Damon entró en la habitación llevando unos vaqueros, en vez de los pantalones de deporte de antes, que dejaban ver el inicio de sus bóxers negros al oscilar sobre sus caderas y cogió una camiseta del mueble antes de echarse en el otro lado de la cama, cruzando un brazo por detrás de la cabeza para mirar fijamente el techo.

- Damon… - lo llamó Elena, entre incómoda y cortada, girándose hacia él ante el silencio que guardaba el chico. – Yo… lo siento.  
- No, yo soy el que lo siento. – la corrigió Damon, notando que se mantenía a distancia de él. – Creo… que tengo que explicarte algo. – le tembló la voz, lo que hizo que la chica se preocupase.  
- No, déjame a mí. – le pidió ella. Damon asintió, sintiéndose un cobarde por aceptar esa pequeña tregua. – No es que no quiera. – se apresuró a decir, poniendo tímidamente la mano sobre la de él. – Pero es que yo nunca… - reconoció, volviendo a ponerse roja.

Damon se incorporó un poco para liberar su brazo y se cubrió la cara con esa mano, regañándose a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle. Claro que Elena era virgen, si ni siquiera había besado a nadie antes que a él.

- Necesito ir más despacio, Damon. No puedo ir a tu ritmo. – siguió Elena con algo de miedo, malinterpretando su gesto.  
- Es culpa mía. – dijo el chico. – No sé hacerlo de otra forma Elena, pero debí haber caído en que no podía ir así contigo porque no eres como las demás.

A través de una fina línea entre sus dedos Damon la vio entristecerse y apartar la mirada y la mano.

- Ey. – la llamó, incorporándose sobre el codo y dejando al descubierto su rostro.  
- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? – le preguntó ella al ver que también la veía como todos los demás, distinta, la rara de clase.  
- Bueno. – sonrió Damon sincero, sin el menor atisbo de duda en su voz o su expresión. – Por eso no sé cómo comportarme contigo, no es lo mismo estar con alguien que no te importa lo más mínimo que con alguien que sí. – especialmente en su caso, que tenía que andar con pies de plomo cada vez que estaba con Elena para no revelar demasiado de sí mismo por miedo a que descubriera quién era realmente y se alejase de él.

Nervioso, no pudo seguir conteniéndose y trató de morderse las uñas, pero Elena le sujetó la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Has estado con alguien? – le preguntó Elena, sintiéndose un poco triste por esa revelación. - Pensaba que… como dijiste que nunca habías besado. – se excusó.  
- Y nunca había besado hasta el otro día. – le aseguró Damon. – No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.  
- ¿Cómo lo haces sin besar? – se extrañó la chica.  
- Pues porque no quería besarlas. – respondió simplemente él, empezando a tensarse ante el rumbo de la conversación.  
- ¿Y por qué te acuestas con gente que no quieres besar?  
- Porque no podía hacer otra cosa. – Damon se liberó de un tirón y se giró bruscamente hasta quedar tumbado bocabajo, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, arrepentido de haber decidido contárselo.

Ahora sí que Elena no entendía nada, las pocas frases que Damon soltaba con cuentagotas solo aumentaban el lío en su cabeza. Por la actitud del chico cualquiera diría que lo estaba torturando en vez de simplemente hablando.

- ¿De qué hablas, Damon?  
- Mi padre llevaba seis años sin hacerme un regalo, desde que murió mi madre, no podía decirle que no cuando me llevó allí. – contestó el chico ahogadamente.

Al tener que ser fuerte por Stefan desde pequeños, Damon había dejado de llorar delante de él a los nueve años. Recurría a un truco cuando lo necesitaba, esperaba a estar solo o a que su hermano se durmiera, entonces se iba a la cama y se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada para ahogar cualquier ruido que pudiera delatarle. Y ahora lo hacía para no ver la decepción en la mirada de Elena.

- ¿Regalo? ¿Tu padre te regaló sexo? ¿Es eso? – probó Elena, tratando de ordenar unas ideas que no la gustaban en absoluto.  
- No me juzgues, por favor. – suplicó Damon, tratando de controlarse ante el disgusto que revelaba su voz.

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, papá? – preguntó Damon, que cumplía dieciséis años ese día, sin entender porque no podían llevar a Stefan con ellos a esa casa, que por los carteles luminosos y la música no se parecía en nada a las casas familiares que Damon estaba acostumbrado a ver, ni tampoco decirle nada.  
- Eres un niño, Damon, pero cuando salgas serás un hombre, te lo prometo. Ese es mi regalo para ti. – le aseguró Guisseppe, señalando la extraña casa y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo para conducirlo al interior._

_El chico miró a ambos lados nada más entrar, su mirada se sentía atraída irremediablemente por las mujeres semidesnudas que pululaban por allí. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza al ver una cara conocida._

_- Buenas tardes. – saludó Sage, con el cabello pelirrojo cayéndole por delante de los hombros, un top que apenas le cubría los pechos, una minifalda y botas. – Que alegría verte, Damon. Estás muy mayor ya. – le sonrió Sage._  
_- Cumple dieciséis. Te lo he traído, como hablamos. – contestó Guisseppe por su hijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda que le hizo dar un paso hacia delante._

_Sage asintió al cruzar una mirada con Guisseppe y le tendió una mano a Damon._

_- Si es tu cumpleaños entonces tendré que hacerte un regalo. – dijo en tono provocativo, relamiéndose lentamente los labios._

_Damon miró a su padre desesperado y vio en su expresión lo que esperaba de él. No quería decepcionarle, quizá así se interesase un poco más por Stefan y él, y además se trataba de una oferta difícil de rechazar para un chaval de dieciséis años con las hormonas revolucionadas. Una parte de él estaba emocionado por lo que iba a pasar y la otra mortalmente avergonzada cuando aceptó la mano de Sage, dejando que lo llevara a una habitación escaleras arriba._

_Sage intentó besarlo en cuanto cerró la puerta, pero Damon le giró la cara._

_- No. – negó, una cosa era que aceptara las condiciones de su padre y otra que se entregara a lo loco a alguien que no le daría la menor importancia a que se entregase totalmente. Además a él Sage no le gustaba, ya que no era libre de entregar su primera vez, al menos lo sería para entregar su primer beso a alguien por quien sí sintiese algo._  
_- ¿No quieres un beso? – se extrañó Sage, acariciándole la mejilla._  
_- No, sin besos. – insistió Damon, muy serio._  
_- Está bien, como quieras, ya cambiarás de opinión. – respondió al mujer sin darle más importancia. Sacó un paquete de condones de la mesilla y lo dejo sobre ella tras coger uno. – Iremos directamente al tema. – le puso el pequeño cuadradito plateado en la mano a Damon y le cogió del bajo de la camiseta para quitársela, llevando después las manos al botón de los vaqueros del muchacho._

Confundida, Elena no fue capaz de continuar. En vez de acusarle de andar con prostitutas, la única forma, totalmente subrreal, que se le ocurrió de que un padre le pudiera regalar sexo a su hijo adolescente, se fijó en la fuerza con la que se agarraba a la almohada. Los nudillos se le empezaban a poner blancos. Elena notaba que a veces Damon no se comportaba de acuerdo a su edad, en ocasiones actuaba como si fuera más mayor y en otras, más pequeño. Esta vez se trataba del segundo caso, Elena no podía mirarle sin que se le viniera a la mente la imagen de un niño pequeño, vulnerable e indefenso.

- Damon… - lo llamó apoyando suavemente la mano en su espalda, notando la tensión de los músculos. – Entiendo que tu pasado es el que es. – por mucho que le doliese, no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle a Damon nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido antes de que se hubieran conocido. Además que eso tampoco cambiaba nada, el chico que se había acostado con "esas" era el mismo que ella había conocido, el que le gustaba, el mismo que le había dado su primer beso a ella. – Pero no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber ningún detalle de esas cosas. ¿Vale? – preguntó, para dejar atrás el tema.

Damon levantó un poco la almohada incrédulo, espiando antes de quitársela del todo.

- Vale. – cedió enseguida, deseando relegar al olvido esa parte de su pasado de la que nunca se había sentido muy orgulloso, ni siquiera le había hablado a Stefan de ello. – Pero que sepas que para mí ha sido mucho más importante el beso, ¿estamos bien? – preguntó inseguro.  
- ¿Podemos ir despacio? – preguntó Elena, igual de insegura.  
- Al ritmo que tú marques. – aseguró Damon. – Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido antes, eres lo mejor que he encontrado nunca.  
- Qué cosas dices. – respondió Elena avergonzada, tratando de quitarle importancia a un comentario que en su opinión le daba mucho mérito, pero con una sonrisita por el cumplido.  
- Es la pura verdad. – se defendió Damon, volviendo a colocarse boca arriba. Extendió un brazo, invitándola a acercarse con una sonrisa.  
- Que zalamero eres. – dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.  
- ¿Zalamero? ¿Eso qué es? – preguntó el chico sin entender.

Elena rió ante su adorable mueca de desconcierto y se echó en sus brazos. Damon la abrazó al instante, envolviéndola en el calor de su cuerpo.

- Estamos bien. – le aseguró, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos ahora que habían aclarado el tema.

Damon sonrió con alivio, apareciendo ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto le gustaba a Elena. Fue ella quién tomó la iniciativa y se apoyó totalmente en su pecho para besarle y fue Damon quién apoyó una mano en su espalda para impedirle romper el beso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Tras pasar el resto de la semana junto a Damon, Elena tuvo que renunciar a verlo el sábado, ya que Jenna la llamó para salir y no podía decirle que no. Era su mejor amiga y llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse.

El gran plan del que le había hablado Jenna por teléfono había tenido que posponerse y en vez de eso fueron al cine.

- ¿Qué te apetece cenar? – preguntó Jenna cuando salieron del cine.

Elena había llevado su coche y ambas entraron en él.

- Me da igual, ¿qué propones? – respondió Elena, arrancando el motor.

Su amiga no contestó al estar revisando los mensajes de su móvil. Empezó a teclear muy concentrada.

- ¡Jenna! – acabó gritando Elena al estar su amiga en su propio mundo.  
- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Jenna, alzando la cabeza como si acabara de despertar de un trance.  
- Que no me haces ni caso. ¿Tantos mensajes tienes? – protestó, parando en el primer sitio que pudo y encarando después a Jenna.  
- Unos cuantos, pero no son importantes, ya lo guardo. – intentó hacerlo, pero Elena fue más rápida y consiguió coger el móvil. - ¡Eh! – protestó Jenna, forcejando con ella hasta que golpeó la guantera con el codo y soltó el teléfono.

Elena ignoró sus falsas protestas y cotilleó con el móvil, descubriendo que Jenna tenía muchos mensajes de un tal R.

- ¿Quién es este? – preguntó intrigada, mostrándole el móvil con la pantalla hacia Jenna.  
- ¿Y el dueño de esto? – replicó Jenna en respuesta. Al golpear la guantera, ésta se había abierto, y al ir a cerrarla descubrió un jersey oscuro, masculino a juzgar por el tamaño cuando lo estiró frente a ella. - ¿Así qué has dejado a un chico desnudarse en tu coche? – preguntó divertida.  
- No. – contestó Elena al instante, poniéndose algo roja al recordar cómo se veía Damon con solo unos vaqueros.  
- Tuyo no es, eso no cuela. – rió Jenna y Elena la imitó. – Venga, cuéntame y te cuento. – probó de nuevo cuando ambas se calmaron.  
- No es nada, Jenna. Un chico de clase estaba el otro día en la biblioteca. – improvisó Elena, ya que para el resto del mundo aún seguía trabajando allí por las tardes. – Se quedó hasta que cerramos y como era tarde, le acerqué a casa y se le olvidó el jersey. Lo tengo ahí para dárselo el lunes. – explicó, tratando de no darle importancia.  
- ¿Quién era?  
- No le conoces, es un chico nuevo. – esto era verdad, por lo que no tuvo que esforzarse para que sonara natural. – Tu turno.  
- También es un chico nuevo. – sonrió soñadoramente Jenna, aceptando el cambio de tema. – Ric se ha mudado este año con su familia.  
- Así que Ric, ¿eh? – preguntó Elena en tono pícaro, mirando la pantalla del móvil, donde seguían abiertos los mensajes de R. R de Ric, como sabía ahora.

En ese momento el móvil vibró en su mano al recibir un nuevo mensaje.

"Volverás pronto? Mis padres curran y mi hermano ha salido, tengo la casa para mí. Me haces compañía?", leyó Elena.

- Creo que te reclaman. – riendo, le devolvió el móvil a su amiga.

Por una vez, no fue Elena la que se puso roja.

- Sus padres son médicos, tendrán turno de noche. – explicó Jenna mientras le escribía que aún seguía con su amiga.  
- ¿Tienes una foto? – se interesó Elena, normalmente los chicos con los que se juntaba Jenna no eran precisamente de los que tenían padres médicos o de los que se quedaban en casa un sábado por la noche.  
- Claro. – respondió su amiga, algo ofendida.

Busco un poco en el móvil y se lo tendió a Elena. Ahora la pantalla estaba completamente ocupada por la imagen de un chico de pelo castaño que llevaba una equipación deportiva y una pelota de baloncesto en las manos.

- Son de hace dos semanas. Ric juega en el equipo. – explicó Jenna, con el orgullo reflejándose en sus ojos de color caramelo.  
- ¿Y es bueno?  
- Es el mejor, gracias a él el equipo está que se sale.

Elena dejó de ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar hablar a su amiga de esa forma que confirmaba sus sospechas. Primero, ese tal Ric no era como los otros y segundo, Jenna parecía estar bastante colada.

- Anda, vete con él si quieres. – dijo, devolviéndole el móvil.

La expresión de Jenna se iluminó, pero enseguida empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- No voy a dejarte tirada, hemos quedado. Ya veré a Ric otro día.  
- No importa. – gesticuló Elena. – No es como si me hubieras dado plantón. – le sonrió. – Y hemos vuelto a quedar el sábado que viene, ¿no? – Jenna asintió, ya que se trataba del plan que habían tenido que aplazar. – Te dejo irte con él si el sábado eres toda mía. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hay trato? – propuso tendiéndole la mano.  
- Trato. – contestó Jenna tras pensarlo un poco, estrechándole la mano. – Respecto a lo del sábado… - dijo sin soltarla. – Las entradas son dobles… no sabía si invitar a Ric, pero como ahora lo sabes… si no quieres que venga está todo bien, no pasa nada. – se corrigió rápidamente, insegura. – Piénsalo y ya me dices, pero si no quieres, no hay problema. También puedes traerte a tu chico nuevo si quieres, a mí no me importa. O a quién quieras. – matizó entre risas.  
- Eres un caso. – musitó Elena, volviendo a encender el motor. – Venga, dime donde te llevo.

En el trayecto hasta la casa de Ric, las chicas le dieron los últimos retoques a su plan. Jenna le diría a su padre que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Elena y ella la cubriría si se le ocurría llamar a preguntar. Los padres de Elena apenas hablaban con el de Jenna desde el divorcio de éste, así que por esa parte no les preocupaba que se pusieran en contacto.

- Gracias, Elena. – la abrazó Jenna dentro del coche al despedirse. – Nos vemos el sábado. ¡Y llámame! – le dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.  
- No, ¡llámame tú cuando estés libre! – le gritó Elena.

Jenna se giró a mitad de la carrera hacia la puerta, que ya se estaba abriendo dejando ver la figura de un chico en el interior, y le sacó la lengua mientras se despedía agitando la mano.

Stefan miraba por la ventanilla de la parte de atrás de la caravana. Ya no eran solo sospechas, sabía con exactitud adonde estaban apunto de llegar. Llevaba ya un rato reconociendo las señales que su hermano le había enseñado años atrás.

_Arrodillado junto a la cama, Stefan jugaba con un par de coches mientras Damon observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla. Aburrido, el más pequeño soltó los coches y fue hasta su hermano, tirándole de la camiseta para que le hiciera caso._

_- Ey, ¿qué pasa? – bajó la mirada Damon, sonriendo a su hermanito pequeño._  
_- ¿Juegas conmigo? – le suplicó Stefan, sin soltarle la camiseta._  
_- No tires, que la vas a romper. – le regañó Damon, bajando la voz para que su padre no les escuchara y no les regañase._

_Stefan desvió la mirada a la vez que le obedecía. Damon llevaba unos días muy raro y no entendía que le pasaba. Ya no quería jugar, había empezado a mirar constantemente por la ventana y hasta hablaba de libros cuando Guisseppe no estaba por allí. Todo había cambiado desde el día en que Guisseppe los había dejado un rato a solas en un parque mientras él hacía negocios allí al lado._

_Se habían encontrado con otros niños y al intentar jugar con ellos, Damon se había cuenta por primera vez del gran abismo que había entre los chicos normales y ellos. Les tuvieron que explicar el juego, una mezcla entre el escondite y un pilla pilla, y constantemente se equivocaban con la farola que hacía las veces de casa, estaba rodeada por otras y se distinguían por los carteles, que ninguno de los dos podía leer fácilmente. Aquellos chicos acabaron riéndose de ellos e, incapaz de soportarlo, Damon se llevó a su hermano del parque. Por eso, había decidido cambiar las cosas en la medida que pudiera, no podían ir al colegio al no estar más de unos días en el mismo sitio, pero no dejaría que volvieran a reírse de ellos. Tal vez fuese demasiado tarde para él, pero estaba seguro de que Stefan podría conseguirlo y él le ayudaría._

_- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? – se preocupó Damon, revolviéndole el pelo a Stefan._  
_- No. ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Stefan, curioso por saber qué era eso tan interesante que había hecho que Damon dejase de jugar con él._  
_- Mirar las señales. – al ver que su hermano no le entendía, Damon le atrajo hasta colocarle delante de él. - ¿Ves? – le señaló la carretera._  
_- ¿Y para que haces eso? – se extrañó el pequeño._  
_- Para saber dónde estamos. – Damon continuó reteniendo a Stefan entre sus brazos, ambos mirando por la ventanilla, hasta que notó que el niño se empezaba a aburrir. - ¿Jugamos a las matrículas? – le propuso para seguir entreteniéndolo. Stefan asintió contento._

La caravana se detuvo, sacando a Stefan de sus pensamientos. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y fue a abrir, dejando entrar a Guisseppe.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó extrañado a su padre, ya que sabía que aún no habían llegado, aunque estaban muy cerca.  
- Escúchame bien. – le dijo el hombro con gesto serio, acercándose hasta intimidarle tanto que Stefan dio un paso atrás. – Nuestros asuntos de familia son solo cosa nuestra. No hables con nadie, si te preguntan por tu hermano les dices que está haciendo un trabajo y que se reunirá más tarde con nosotros, ¿entendido? – preguntó, amenazándole con el índice.  
- Sí… - murmuró el chico.  
- No te he oído. – le gruñó Guisseppe, y Stefan repitió el monosílabo con un poco más de voz.

Guisseppe dio por terminada la conversación, y volvía a la cabina cuando la voz de su hijo le detuvo.

- Va a volver, ¿verdad? – preguntó Stefan, recurriendo a todo el valor del que disponía. – Damon. – aclaró, ya que Guisseppe antes no había usado su nombre. – Volveremos a por él y estaremos los tres juntos, ¿no?  
- Claro. – replicó su padre, cerrando la puerta sin mirarle.  
Recorrió el kilómetro que les separaba de la cabaña que era su destino final por el momento. Stefan bajó de la caravana hundido, sin haberse creído esa última declaración de su padre, y le siguió hasta la cabaña.

Sage acudió a abrirlos.

- Gui, Stefan, que alegría veros. – los saludó alegremente, a pesar de no esperarlos. Tampoco es que fuese algo realmente extraño, Sage ocupaba una posición bastante alta en la red en la que se movía Guisseppe, y casi siempre había un miembro u otro buscando asilo en su casa. Varias veces había tenido allí a Guisseppe y sus hijos desde que se hizo cargo de ellos a tiempo completo. - ¿Y Damon? – le preguntó a Stefan, deslizando un dedo bajo su barbilla en gesto cariñoso.  
- Liado con un trabajo, ya vendrá. – contestó Stefan mecánicamente, sin que hiciera falta la mano que Guisseppe apoyó en su espalda por si acaso.  
- ¿Tienes sitio o te venimos muy mal? – preguntó Guisseppe tranquilamente.  
- Shane y Wes están aquí, el resto está libre. Podéis ocupar las habitaciones de siempre. – ofreció Sage, y se dirigió a Stefan cuando Guisseppe asintió. - ¿Te acuerdas de donde estaba?  
- Sí. – contestó Stefan, y obedeció la orden silenciosa de su padre al correr escaleras arriba, en dirección a la habitación.

Extrañada, Sage lo siguió con la mirada. Stefan siempre había sido muy tímido, al contrario que su hermano Damon, aunque éste parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablarla desde la primera vez que Guisseppe lo llevó con ella al burdel, pero nunca se había comportado así.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó a Guisseppe.  
- Nada, la adolescencia, ya sabes. – le quitó importancia. - ¿Tienes cerveza?  
- En la nevera.

Guisseppe se lo agradeció y se sirvió una, yendo después al sentarse al salón donde Shane y Wes veían la televisión. Ambos le saludaron levantando sus botellines y empezaron a ponerse al día de sus correrías.

A Elena ni se le pasó por la cabeza volver a su casa cuando se quedó sola. Aparcó cerca de la biblioteca, donde nadie relacionaría su coche con el lugar en que realidad estaba y fue a pie hasta la vieja casa abandonada. Se había dado cuenta que desde que no llevaba el coche Damon ya no era capaz de saber cuando llegaba, como al principio. Ahora solo le dejaba una vela en el mueble más cercano a la ventana por la que entraba.

Elena la encendió para poder orientarse y subió con ella al piso de arriba. Una vez más se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, observando a Damon. El chico estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama, con la cabeza apuntando hacia los pies del mueble y el libro de astronomía abierto frente a él. Tenía las piernas flexionadas y las movía en el aire sin seguir un ritmo concreto.

- ¿Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte ahí para siempre? – habló Damon de repente, ladeando la cabeza, revelando que se había dado cuenta de su presencia aunque no dijo nada de que volviera a llevar su jersey sobre la ropa.

Elena se avergonzó por la pillada y finalmente entró en la habitación, manteniendo las manos a la espalda. Damon dejó el libro y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama.

- No es que no me moleste, ¿pero no ibas a salir con tu amiga? – preguntó el chico, revolviéndose el pelo en un intento de colocárselo mejor.  
- Y he salido, pero ya he vuelto. Jenna se ha ido a ver a su chico después del cine y yo a verte. He traído algo de cena, como aún es pronto, no sé si habrás comido algo ya. – se medio disculpó, mostrándole la bolsa con comida que había traído. La puso encima de un mueble y empezó a sacar las cosas con cuidado, dándole la espalda. – Siento que vuelvan a ser hamburguesas, pero no sé qué más te gusta y no es como si pudiéramos preparar un banquete aquí. – siguió excusándose. – Ojala tuviéramos algo para ponerlo todo, así no mancharíamos.  
- Miraré en la cocina, seguro que hay algo. – en vez de salir, se acercó hasta Elena y la abrazó desde atrás por la cintura. – Eso que has dicho… - se interrumpió para depositar un beso en su mejilla. – Si tu amiga se ha ido a ver a su chico y tú conmigo… ¿eso significa que soy tu chico?

Elena se giró en sus brazos ante esa pregunta.

- ¿Y tú mi chica? – continuó preguntando él con gesto de pucheritos.  
- Supongo que se puede llamar así, ¿no? – Elena se quedó atrapada ante el tono tan azul que habían adquirido sus ojos.  
Damon se apoyó contra la mano que ella llevó hasta su mejilla.  
- Sí, me gusta. – sonrió con los ojos cerrado para deleitarse en el contacto.

Elena le observó atentamente. A él, a Damon, a ese guapo chico que había irrumpido en su vida poniéndola patas arriba y que por algún extraño motivo parecía sentirse igual que ella cuando estaban juntos. Apartó la mano de su mejilla, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos y poniéndose de puntillas tener mejor acceso a sus labios, aunque no profundizó el beso.

- ¿No ibas abajo? – preguntó contra sus labios.  
- ¿A qué hora tienes que volver? – preguntó Damon, tras emitir un ruidito de protesta.  
- Tengo coartada para esta noche. – ella cubría a Jenna, de la misma forma que su amiga la cubriría si a alguien de su familia se le ocurría preguntarla. Algo que no veía muy probable y que esperaba que no pasase, porque aunque eso no cambiara el hecho de que Jenna seguiría cubriéndola, tendría que darla explicaciones y quería seguir manteniendo a Damon en secreto.

Damon se separó a regañadientes, ¿pero que eran unos pocos minutos comparados con toda la noche que tenían por delante? Se entretuvo lo mínimo posible y subió llevando una pequeña sorpresa para Elena.

- He encontrado esto, ¿sirve? – puso sobre la cama una bandeja metálica, manteniendo la otra mano a la espalda.

Elena asintió, empezando a poner las cajas que contenían las hamburguesas y vaciando las dos bolsas de patatas fritas hasta mezclarlas. Después le pasó su refresco.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó, curiosa ante su expresión traviesa y la postura algo forzada con la que se había sentado en el lateral de la cama.  
- El postre. – le guiñó el ojo, mostrándole una lata de melocotones en almíbar. – No sé si te gustan, puedo coger otra cosa. Abajo hay más.  
- Podría acostumbrarme a esto. – respondió Elena, negando con la cabeza para indicar que no era necesario. – Yo la comida, tú el postre, es un buen plan. – le sonrió.  
- Sí que lo es. – sonrió también Damon, aunque fue un gesto un poco triste al ser consciente de lo poco que podía ofrecerle. – Bueno cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho sin mí? – se interesó, sentándose frente a ella y cogiendo un puñado de patatas fritas.

Se les acabó la comida y ellos seguían hablando. Damon no tenía ni idea de la película que Elena había visto, la chica se la estaba contando cuando de repente él se tensó y la hizo callar con un gesto. Salió de la cama con un movimiento ágil y se acercó a la ventana.

- Tenemos compañía. – anunció, corriendo silenciosamente al ir descalzo para mirar desde otra perspectiva.

Elena fue a mirar, encontrando que varios de sus compañeros de clase se bajaban de una camioneta recién aparcada bajo la farola de la esquina. Matt se bajó del asiento del conductor, cerrando de un portazo y ayudando a sus amigos a coger la bebida de la parte de atrás. Si Elena pensó que ellos eran cantosos, se quedó sin adjetivos cuando aparecieron las animadoras con la música bastante alta.

Preocupada, dejó la cama y se puso rápidamente las Converse para ir en busca de Damon. Susurró su nombre sin éxito por el pasillo, apenas veía porque no había cogido ninguna vela al igual que Damon, pero el chico estaba acostumbrado a moverse en la oscuridad. Casi había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando sintió que le tapaban la boca y la arrastraban.

- Shhh, soy yo. – susurró Damon en su oído, dejando de taparle la boca con la mano.

Elena notaba el cuerpo del chico rígido por la tensión detrás de ella y no se movió cuando la sala se llenó de voces y maldiciones porque no hubiera luz.

- Pues claro que no hay luz. Si aquí no vive nadie, ¿quién pretendes que la pague, idiota? – escucharon como se burlaba Matt. – Si os da miedo estáis a tiempo de iros.

- Iros, por favor, iros. – suplicó Elena en un susurro, para la sorpresa de Damon, que lo oyó perfectamente al estar tan pegados.

- El que se vaya es un cobarde. – dijo una de las animadoras.  
- No seréis vosotras las que tenéis miedo, ¿eh princesitas? – se defendió Trevor, viéndose secundado al instante por todos los demás chicos.  
- Más os gustaría. – replicó Rose en un tono que Elena conocía bien, tanto que hasta veía perfectamente su sonrisa, y la sala se iluminó parcialmente por las luces de varias linternas.

Damon hizo que Elena se pegase más a él y empezó a retroceder con cuidado, preocupado por la reacción de la chica. De momento estaban a salvo en el piso de arriba, el ruido que les llegaba de abajo ocultaría sus voces si hablaban en susurros y desde donde estaban Damon tenía vigilada la escalera.

- No pasará nada, estaremos bien. – susurró en el oído de Elena para tranquilizarla.

Él también estaba nervioso, pero mantener la mano en el codo de la chica le ayudaba a no demostrarlo.

- Ya sabíamos que esto podía pasar. Tú misma me dijiste que a veces entraban aquí, no nos descubrirán si no hacemos ruido.  
- No lo entiendes. – susurró Elena como respuesta.  
- Entonces cuéntamelo. – pidió Damon. – Elena… - susurró con intensidad. – Nada puede ser peor que lo que ya sabes de mí, no va a cambiar nada. – añadió ante el silencio de ella. – Eres mi chica, ¿recuerdas? – le acarició la mejilla mirando su propia mano al subirla, luchando con el impulso de morderse las uñas, la costumbre que estaba tratando de quitarse para que Elena no lo viera como un niño.  
- Son mis compañeros de clase. – le confesó Elena. – Pero no sabía que iban a venir, te lo juro. – Damon asintió, creyéndola al instante. – No pueden pillarnos aquí o todo el pueblo te descubrirá.

Damon sonrió internamente al ver que se preocupaba por él.

- Entonces vámonos, volveremos cuando ya se hayan ido. – propuso.  
- ¿Cómo? Si están abajo.  
- ¿No son tus compañeros? Mézclate con ellos cuando lleven un rato y sal. Yo puedo salir por la ventana, solo es un piso.  
- ¿La empollona de clase con los chicos populares? Tú estás loco. – respondió Elena, dándole demasiada información sin querer.

La expresión del chico cambió a una aún más seria al intuir por sus palabras que algo iba mal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? – preguntó.  
- Que no colaría, ellos nunca me invitarían a una de sus fiestas. No… nos llevamos.  
- ¿No os lleváis o hay algo más? – insistió el chico ante el pequeño tartamudeo final. – ¿Ellos…?¿Llorabas por ellos el otro día?  
Elena notó como el agarre sobre su codo se volvía más fuerte cuando Damon se tensó.  
- No es fácil ser la mejor de la clase, no soy popular y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando no eres popular… pero son solo palabras, no importan. – añadió sin creérselo ni ella.  
- Que sean solo palabras no significa que duelan menos. – contestó Damon, sabiendo lo que era eso. – Son idiotas, ni se te ocurra hacerles caso.

Elena intentó asentirle, pero eran demasiados años conviviendo con esos compañeros día tras día y pocos días los que habían pasado desde que conociera a Damon.

- Tengo una idea mejor. – susurró Damon, tratando de controlar con esfuerzo la furia que le bullía por dentro. – Esta vez nos reiremos nosotros. – habló con tal seguridad que Elena no pudo más que mirarle sorprendida. – Hemos quedado en que son idiotas, ¿no? Pues a los idiotas se les engaña fácilmente. Y esta casa se supone que está encantada… - explicó, dejando las piezas en el aire para que Elena las uniese.  
- ¿Quieres asustarles? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – preguntó ante el asentimiento del chico.  
- Lo haremos juntos. ¿Confías en mí?

Elena hacía ya tiempo que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, quizá no debería, Damon no era exactamente el chico con el que sus padres soñarían para ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía.

- Sí. – contestó, sabiendo que confiaba en él prácticamente desde que lo conoció, desde que vio en sus ojos la misma sensación de no encajar en ningún lado que ella llevaba tiempo sintiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Damon se sentía completamente cómodo en la oscuridad y, para su propia vergüenza, también entrando en casas ajenas, aunque no sabía si podía considerarse así en este caso al tener la llave. Elena se la había prestado para que pudiera coger unas cosas que les hacían falta para su plan. Estaba seguro de que algunas las podía encontrar en la casa abandonada, pero no podía cogerlo porque los niñatos del instituto de Elena ocupaban la planta baja.

No tuvo que entrar directamente en casa de la chica, lo que buscaba estaba en el garaje. Necesitaba pintura de tono rojo, harina y agua. Elena le había dicho que podía encontrar la pintura entre las cajas del fondo. En un armario que hacía las veces de segunda despensa y que estaba pegado a la puerta de entrada desde la casa, debía encontrar todo lo demás. Elena también le había prestado su mochila y la llenó con lo que necesitaba.

Cerró bien y se apresuró a volver con Elena, trepando con ayuda del canalón por la misma fachada por la que se había descolgado para bajar. La chica lo esperaba nerviosa, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el móvil en el regazo. Le ayudó a subir a pesar de que Damon no lo necesitaba, abrazándose a él en cuanto estuvo dentro.

- Ey, no pasa nada. – dijo, dándole un suave beso en la frente para tranquilizarla. No le gustaba ver a Elena así. Ella había su apoyo desde que la había conocido. Le chocaba verla tan vulnerable, prefería a la Elena fuerte de siempre e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que volviera esa chica.

Le dio otro beso en la frente y se separó para empezar a sacar las cosas de la mochila.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? – preguntó Elena sin comprender, cogiendo el paquete de harina. Damon antes no se lo había querido contar pero ahora esperaba que estuviese más comunicativo.  
- Sangre. – respondió esbozando una mueca pícara. Elena le miró entre asustada e incrédula. – Falsa. – explicó, guiñándole el ojo. – Necesitamos un bol o algo donde mezclarlo… creo que hay un armario con vajilla… - pensó en voz alta para sí mismo.  
- ¿Y tú como sabes hacer sangre falsa? – se extrañó la chica, ahora que estaba segura de que no le había oído mal.  
- Un amigo de mi padre nos enseñó, dijo que es así como la hacen en las pelis. – explicó Damon sin querer dar muchos detalles. – Ahora Elena… déjame trabajar.

Salió de la habitación y comprobó primero la planta de abajo, donde los adolescentes se habían acomodado tranquilamente y no paraban de beber. "Mejor", pensó al ver a un chico rubio con cazadora deportiva soltar una botella solo para coger otra. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y se guió por su memoria para buscar la salita que tenía ese armario con vajilla.

- Venga, ve contándome. – animó a Elena cuando volvió.  
- Pues… - la chica se atragantó cuando Damon se quitó la camiseta, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba. Los labios del chico se curvaron en una leve sonrisa de medio lado, delatando que no era ajeno a lo que provocaba en Elena. Le hizo un gesto para que continuase, empezando a mezclar la harina y la pintura en un bol. – Al parecer se ahorcó a sí mismo. – había estado buscando en internet detalles del crimen que había ocurrido allí por petición del propio Damon.  
- ¿Y ellos? Dime que no fue con una pistola. – bromeó el chico.  
- Peor, un hacha. Los vecinos dijeron que tenía la costumbre de cortar leña en el bosque, para la chimenea del salón. Venía del bosque cuando los pilló y uso lo que tenía más a mano. – explicó Elena con un escalofrío. – Y el tío se llamaba Jack, si entras diciendo aquí está Jack ya tenemos el cuadro entero del Resplandor.

Damon no entendió la referencia, pero la idea le hizo gracia, especialmente porque recordó algo.

- Ayúdame anda, echa un poco de agua. – la paró casi enseguida. – Dame… no sé, lo que pilles de ahí. – señaló con la cabeza el baúl con ropa que había encontrado cuando se instaló allí. – Solo es para limpiarme. Vas a tener que cambiarte de ropa. – añadió, examinándola con ojo crítico mientras se limpiaba las manos.

Buscó entre su propia ropa y sacó una sudadera oscura con capucha.

- Ponte esto lo primero, la capucha te cubrirá la cara. Luego coge lo que quieras. – volvió a señalarle el baúl. – Pero que sea negro.  
- No me va a valer nada. – protestó la chica.  
- Da igual, dóblalo o lo que sea. El caso es que no te puedan reconocer a primera vista.  
- ¿Adónde vas? – se extrañó al ver que se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
- A buscar el resto de mi disfraz. – contestó Damon, poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa llena de travesura.

Como había pasado bastante tiempo explorando la casa, conocía la existencia del ático y lo que se guardaba allí. Las pertenencias personales de la pareja que había hecho tan famosa aquella casa. Si iba a simular ser el fantasma del asesino, lo menos que podía hacer era vestirse lo más parecido a él que pudiera. Si le hubieran dicho cuando empezó a explorar el ático que días después subiría a por una de las viejas hachas melladas que había visto allí, se hubiera reído en la cara de quien fuese que le hubiese dicho aquella locura.

Rose no dejaba de mirar a Matt de reojo cada poco tiempo. El chico no estaba mal y mejoraba con cada trago de alcohol que se tomaban. Ya se habían enrollado alguna que otra vez y todo parecía indicar que esta noche sería otra, y mucho más cómoda que en el asiento trasero de la furgoneta del quarterback. Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules del chico y se lamió los labios sensualmente.

Tenían algo de música, no muy alta para que no protestasen los vecinos, y sobretodo mucho alcohol. Habían empezado con los juegos y retos tontos un rato antes, el siguiente paso incluía ya algo más de contacto. Rebekah había sido la primera en empezar a enrollarse con uno de los chicos, Rose no podía ver bien quién era por la semioscuridad en la que estaban.

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien? – Matt se sentó a su lado pasándole un vaso.  
- Podría estar mejor, ¿no crees? – le sonrió seductoramente.

Matt se acercó a su rostro, viéndose interrumpido por un fuerte crujido que los hizo saltar a todos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó la animadora que estaba más próxima a las escaleras, de donde había venido el ruido, apagando la música.  
- Nada, cobarde. – respondió Matt, girándose después hacia Rose. - ¿Por dónde íbamos? – sonrió.  
- No sé, recuérdamelo. – contestó ella.

Esta vez estaban besándose cuando una voz profunda y como ronca les puso los pelos de punta.

- Estoy en casa, cariño. – dijo aquella voz masculina.

Todos se habían girado hacia la puerta, que no solo no se abría si no que tampoco entraba nadie.

- ¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí? – cada uno de los chicos se giró en una dirección, sin identificar de donde venía la voz pero notándola más cerca.  
- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó Trevor asustado.  
- Claro que no, ¿no? – dudó Rebekah.

Escucharon un portazo en la planta de arriba.

- ¿Y eso? – tembló otra chica.

- ¿Quién hay ahí arriba? ¿Con quién estás, cariño? – preguntó la voz enfadada.

- Quita. – asustada por los pasos que se escuchaban arriba, yendo hacia las escaleras, Rebekah apartó la mano que se deslizaba por su hombro. – Te he dicho que ahora no. – le dijo molesta al chico sobre el que estaba sentada a horcajadas.  
- Yo no estoy haciendo nada. – se defendió él, mostrándole las palmas de las manos.

En ese momento, Rebekah volvió a sentir esa mano que la tocaba desde su espalda y soltó un grito.

- Hay alguien aquí. – se defendió de todas las miradas que estaban clavadas en ella.

Tumbado en el suelo detrás del sofá para que no le vieran, Damon se rió para sus adentros, apretando el vaso que usaba para distorsionar su voz. Había ido a por la primera que había encontrado de espaldas y no se había equivocado en su elección. Entre Elena que estaba arriba y él allí abajo, les iba mejor de lo que había imaginado.

- No digas tonterías, Rebekah. – la regañó Rose.  
- ¿Qué tienes aquí? – se extrañó el chico que estaba con la rubia, tocándole la base del cuello y palideciendo al mirarse los dedos. – Sangre. – empujó a la chica para que se quitara de encima. – Yo me largo tíos.

Rebekah se puso histérica ante el descubrimiento de sangre en su cuello, donde no tenía ninguna herida. Y no fue la única, todas las chicas excepto Rose estaban demasiado afectadas por la voz y los ruidos extraños, así que cuando Rebekah salió corriendo, fueron soltando una excusa tras otra y apresurándose a seguirla.

- También podéis iros, gallinas. – dijo Matt a sus compañeros, ilustrando sus palabras con gestos.

Eran chicos y no estaban dispuestos a reconocer que algo les asustaba, además el alcohol que habían consumido les dificultaba pensar. Solo eran conscientes de que ya no era tan divertido estar allí. Tímidamente, Trevor se levantó y agarró su chaqueta.

- Yo también me voy, que mañana tengo que hacer… cosas. – añadió tras pensarlo un poco. - ¿Acerco a alguien? – preguntó.

Un par de chicos dijeron que sí y se fueron con él.

- Sois todos una panda de cobardes. – se burló Matt, que solo quería quedarse a solas con Rose. – Venga, iros, no diré nada. – dijo después en tono condescendiente.  
- Pero… - protestó uno de ellos, que acababa de rellenarse el vaso para alejar los miedos.  
- En serio chicos, soy vuestro capitán, os cubriré ante los demás si queréis largaros. – enfatizó la última palabra, levantándose y señalándoles la puerta. – ¡Venga!

Encogiéndose de hombros, el que había protestado se levantó cogiendo dos botellas medio llenas y se marchó seguidos por los demás, que también cogieron algunas botellas más para continuar la fiesta en otra parte.

- Por fin solos, ¿tú no tendrás miedo, no? – preguntó Matt, recuperando su posición junto a Rose.  
- Estando contigo no. – le sonrió Rose y pasaron a enrollarse sin decir más hasta que la chica sugirió que subiesen a una de las habitaciones.

Damon esperó a que se hubieran ido para subir, encontrando a Elena en el hueco que quedaba entre las escaleras y la pared, muy pegada a esta última. No fue necesario que ella le señalase adonde habían ido, la puerta abierta y los ruidos le bastaron. Se llevó un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio y dejó un suave beso en los labios de la chica al pasar por su lado. Ocultó completamente su rostro y cogió el hacha que habían manchado con la sangre falsa para el truco final.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios y entonces habló.

- ¿Con quién estás, cariño? ¿Eso que se oye es otro hombre? ¿No me estarás engañando, verdad? Os vais a enterar, aquí está Jack. – añadió como Elena le había recomendado.

Dejó el vaso en el suelo y entró haciendo ruido para hacerse notar, levantando el hacha. Ni parpadeó cuando Rose y Matt, medio desnudos, le iluminaron con sus móviles. Vieron a un hombre ensangrentado con un hacha que tenía la hoja llena de sangre, que además ocultaba su rostro con una bufanda atada como una soga.

Al ver el destello, Elena supo que era su turno de intervenir y sacó su móvil para reproducir la grabación que habían hecho antes y que habían distorsionado con una aplicación.

- Huid mientras podáis. – se escuchó una escalofriante voz femenina que Elena no reconoció como la suya propia a pesar de saber que lo era. – O acabaréis aquí atrapados, conmigo… y con él. – el volumen fue bajando hasta susurrar, como si les hiciera una confidencia. - A mí me pilló con un amigo, llevaba esa hacha en la mano…

Se escuchó un silbido agudo cuando el hacha cortó el aire, Matt y Rose salieron a la carrera, demasiado asustados como para gritar, pálidos como los fantasmas que se suponía que los estaban acosando y con la mitad de las ropas en la mano. Elena se pegó más a la pared mientras ellos pasaban sin descubrirla, entrando en la habitación cuando escuchó las carcajadas de Damon.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, cerca de donde había dejado caer el hacha tras simular dar un hachazo para asustarlos.

- ¿Lo he hecho bien? – preguntó al distinguir la silueta de Elena en la puerta.  
- Lo has hecho genial. – contestó Elena contenta.

Sin dejar de reír, Damon se levantó y empezó a quitarse la ropa manchada de sangre que usaba como disfraz. Elena le imitó, ya que se sentía algo incómoda en aquel papel y le siguió camino a la habitación que Damon ocupaba, más al fondo del pasillo.

Quedándose solo con los vaqueros, Damon se echó en la cama con el pelo desordenado y una brillante sonrisa, observando a la chica quitarse capas de ropa hasta quedarse con una camiseta de manga corta y sus vaqueros, que por suerte eran negros y había podido seguir usando. Desde la cama, el chico le hizo gestos para que se uniera a él.

- ¿Has visto como es fácil? No te dejes mangonear. – dijo Damon cuando la chica se tumbó con timidez, echándose la colcha por encima al tener frío. Al notarlo, el chico se metió debajo y la abrazó, haciendo que se apoyase contra su pecho desnudo.  
- Es fácil porque tú no les conoces. – replicó ella avergonzada, tratando de esquivar la acusación en sus ojos.  
- Sé lo único que necesito saber, que son una panda de cobardes. – dijo el chico muy serio, y soltó una mano para alzarle la barbilla. – Escúchame Elena, esta gente es toda igual, se aprovechan de lo que les des. Tienen el poder que tú les das, créeme, lo sé por experiencia. – aseguró, pensando momentáneamente en su padre. – Enfréntate a ellos, que vean que pasas de ellos y ya.  
- Si eso está muy bien, ¿pero cómo voy a hacer eso?  
- Bueno. – sonrió Damon, acariciándole la barbilla. – A mí se me ocurre algo que seguro que no quieren que se sepa. – empezó a reír con tanta fuerza al recordar cómo habían salido huyendo que se atragantó.

Tosiendo, buscó la botella de agua que debía de estar por algún lado, pero Elena se le adelantó. Una fuerte sensación de calidez inundó el pecho de Damon, que estaba acostumbrado a ser el que cuida, no al que cuidan, pero con Elena era todo distinto y nuevo para él.

- ¿Te quedas conmigo, no? – preguntó poniendo pucheros y enredando una pierna entre las de ella sin intención de dejarla marchar.  
- Claro que sí, tramposo. – dijo Elena, acercándose a darle un beso que le demostrase lo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Pasaron varios días donde las cosas fueron como siempre. El miércoles en el instituto, Elena se cambió en el vestuario para la clase de gimnasia. Aquella era la clase que más odiaba, su peor pesadilla, por eso se puso una de las camisetas de manga corta de Damon. El chico estaba delgado, por lo que le iba bastante bien exceptuando que le quedaba un poco larga, pero olía a él y así Elena lo sentía más cerca a pesar de que estaban físicamente lejos.

Jugaban al balón prisionero, todos los de la clase divididos en dos equipos. Por suerte, Elena había acabado en el equipo contrario al de Rose y Rebekah. Pero ni siquiera eso la libró de ellas. Se enfrentó a la primera cuando las dos fueron a por el mismo balón que había caído justo en la línea de bancos que separaba las dos partes.

Rose fue más rápida y susurró para que solo Elena la oyera cuando se adueñó del balón.

- Hacemos un trato Elenita, me echas una mano con el trabajo de historia y no te elimino, ¿vale? – propuso con una sonrisita, cambiándose el balón de gomaespuma de mano a mano.

Elena estuvo a punto de asentir cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Damon y buscó valor mientras daba un paso atrás.

- No. – tuvo que levantar el brazo para defenderse del fuerte balonazo que iba derecho a su cara. No pudo atraparla y quedó eliminada.  
- Te vas a arrepentir. – la amenazó Rose enfadada.  
- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu nuevo amigo Jack? Seguro que está encantado de ayudarte y hacerte una visita. – fue la réplica sarcástica de Elena, que no le hizo más caso al dejarla boquiabierta. Se fue al fondo, donde estaba la zona de eliminados e hizo exactamente lo que Damon le había dicho que hiciera, olvidarse de la gente que la fastidiaba y centrarse en pasarlo bien.

- ¿Lo has conseguido? – preguntó Rebekah en cuanto estuvo cerca de Rose.  
- No, el trabajo de Elena es demasiado retorcido para nosotras. Los profesores sospecharían. – inventó de mala gana, sin estar dispuesta a repetir la verdadera respuesta de Elena.

Elena se moría de ganas por contarle a Damon que había seguido los consejos que le dio. Estaba exultante cuando por fin sonó el timbre y pudo guardar las cosas en su mochila y correr hacia su coche.

Lo dejó donde siempre, cerca de la biblioteca y caminó hasta la casa encantada, donde sabía que encontraría a Damon. Lo llamó una vez estuvo dentro, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación donde normalmente estaba el chico.

Solo que estaba vez lo encontró sentado en el alféizar interior de la ventana, con la cortina corrida y sujeta por un par de dedos para tener una rendija por la que ojear. Damon había visto llegar a Elena, lo que le había dado tiempo a prepararse para su llegada.

- Ey. – se giró al escuchar su nombre, mostrando una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.  
- Tengo que contarte algo. – sonriente, Elena corrió hacia él tras haber soltado su mochila en el suelo. – Llevabas razón, le dije eso a Rose ¡y se quedó muda! – rió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Damon se levantó también abrazándola, sujetándola los pocos pasos que los separaban de la cama.

- Venga, que pesas. – protestó exageradamente, tratando de tirarla en ella.

Elena estaba demasiado contenta como para molestarse, le soltó y se dejó caer de espaldas, riendo después cuando se colocó en el lateral. Damon ocupó el espacio que quedaba, tirándose de cualquier manera.

- Eres un quejica. – se burló Elena, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro mientras se recolocaba para estar más cerca.

Se tumbó de medio lado muy pegada a él, agarrándose a su brazo con ambas manos y metiendo una pierna entre las suyas.

- No me pegues, Elena. – replicó Damon, pero no le puso el ímpetu de siempre ni le brillaban los ojos como normalmente le pasaba cuando estaba con ella.  
- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó al instante. - ¿Te pasa algo? – soltó una mano para acariciarle el brazo.  
- Estoy bien. – respondió cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose mejor de verdad con solo tenía cerca. Respiró hondo para coger fuerzas y se movió hasta quedar cara a cara con Elena, abriendo los ojos y esforzándose por mantener una amplia sonrisa. – Quiero detalles de eso que me tienes que contar.  
- Tramposo. – le sonrió Elena al verle poner pucheros, y le dio un beso en los labios. - ¿Seguro qué estás bien? – volvió a repetir Elena, obteniendo la misma respuesta afirmativa, por lo que empezó a contarle con pelos y señales lo que había pasado en el instituto, tumbados en la cama de aquella manera tan íntima.

No hubo palabras que definieran el momento para Elena cuando terminó de hablar y Damon la abrazó, apoyando los labios contra su frente.

- Te lo dije, solo tienen el poder que tú quieras darles. – dijo el chico aún abrazándola, orgulloso de ella. – Ahora que tú también tienes algo que ella no quiere que se sepa se lo pensará dos veces antes de fastidiarte.  
- Eso espero. – Elena se apretó más contra el pecho del chico, sintiendo su calor, el ritmo de su respiración, el sonido de su corazón, su aroma cada vez más familiar por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos.  
- Que se atreva. – Damon se ganó un nuevo beso por ese comentario y dejaron de hablar para ocupar sus labios en cosas más placenteras.

Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que pasaron besándose, hasta que la temperatura a su alrededor fue demasiado alta como para soportarla tal y como estaban. Damon se echó a un lado y fijó la vista en el techo unos instantes para calmarse. Después se levantó y fue a encender un par de velas ya que apenas había luz fuera.

Elena recuperó la mochila y sacó algunos de sus cuadernos para estudiar algo y así quitarse de la cabeza los labios y las manos de Damon. Se acurrucó en la manta con el cuaderno de biología abierto y empezó a hacer ejercicios de genética.

Aburrido, Damon se tumbó en el suelo y ojeó los libros que tenía sin interesarse por ninguno. Al ver a Elena tan concentrada, se subió a la cama con ella e imitó su postura, tumbado con la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama. La chica sonrió al verle coger algunas de sus hojas, era algo que Damon hacía cada vez más, cotillear sus apuntes, interesarse por lo que estaba haciendo y algunas veces trataba de ayudarla.

El chico estaba algo raro, le faltaba su pícara chispa habitual y, a pesar de que se esforzaba en mostrarse como siempre, Elena lo notaba.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? – le propuso para distraerle.  
- Pero… yo no sé de esto. – dudó él, apartándole la mirada nervioso y soltando las hojas, arrepentido de haberlas cogido porque no sabía si era algo que debía conocer.

Como siempre le pasaba en estas ocasiones, se mordió las uñas. Elena soltó el bolígrafo y le cogió esa mano, apartándosela de la boca y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

- Yo te enseño, es fácil. – le aseguró volviendo a sonreír.  
- Vale. – aceptó Damon, con una encantadora sonrisa tímida.

Elena se marchó igual de contenta que había llegado, le había ido bien en el instituto y aunque había notado a Damon un poco raro y como apagado por momentos, lo habían pasado bien. No tenía mucha experiencia, pero suponía que divertirse mientras hacían deberes juntos era una buena señal.

Con el entusiasmo no se dio cuenta de que se había dejado uno de sus cuadernos en la habitación de Damon hasta que no hubo aparcado su coche en la parte de atrás de su propia casa. Aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo, por lo que fue a recuperarlo a pie.

En los últimos días se había acostumbrado a llevar un mechero y lo usó para encender la vela que siempre estaba en el mueble más cercano a la ventana que usaban como puerta de la vieja casa. También había aprendido un poco a moverse por allí y no hizo ruido al subir, pero ella sí que oyó a Damon antes de verlo.

Se detuvo en el pasillo sin llegar a entrar, tratando de asimilar los sollozos que escuchaba y que solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Con mucho cuidado, se asomó un poco para comprobar que era Damon quién lloraba en la oscuridad.

El chico había dejado de contenerse al marcharse Elena, estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y lloraba tan desconsolado que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Elena se apartó cubriéndose la boca con la mano que tenía libre para no hacer ruido y tristemente comprendió dos cosas. La primera, que Damon no estaba tan bien como decía, y la segunda… que por mucho que ella confiase en él… Damon no confiaba en ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Damon estaba medio dormido cuando escuchó pasos y se incorporó en la cama. Para variar, apenas había dormido esa noche hasta que el cansancio había podido con él. La almohada estaba aún algo húmeda y se apresuró a limpiarse los restos de lágrimas con la manga, dispuesto a enfrentarse al intruso.

Se relajó instintivamente al ver a Elena y se frotó los ojos esta vez para espabilarse.

- Ey, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó, dejando que una sonrisa adormilado se expandiera por su rostro.  
- Me dejé un cuaderno. – contestó la chica secamente.

La noche anterior no había querido interrumpir a Damon en algo que le había quedado muy claro que no quería compartir con ella y se había marchado por donde había venido. Pero necesitaba el cuaderno para las clases de ese día y no podía retrasarlo más. No tenía intención de decirle nada a Damon, pero había tenido la mala suerte de despertarlo. Cogió el cuaderno del suelo y salió sin mirar atrás, dejando a Damon desconcertado, a medio levantar y esperando su beso de buenos días.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó extrañado, parpadeando rápidamente como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla.

Salió corriendo tras ella, alcanzándola antes de que arrancase el motor del coche.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, agarrándose con ambas manos a la puerta del conductor.

Elena apretó el volante con fuerza, molesta por la pregunta. ¿Cómo tenía la poca vergüenza de preguntar qué pasaba cuando había estado mintiéndola descaradamente? Bajó un poco la ventanilla para poder contestarle.

- No sé, dímelo tú.  
- ¿Yo? – se sorprendió Damon. - ¿Qué he hecho? – preguntó sin comprender.

Elena le miró de nuevo, maldiciendo ese don que tenía Damon de parecer inocente y vulnerable, con sus hermosos ojos azules nublados por el desconcierto.

- Te vi anoche, Damon. – el chico soltó el coche como si le quemara al oírla. – Ya veo lo bien que estabas, podrías habérmelo dicho. – le reprochó.

Damon no sabía que decir. ¿De verdad Elena le había visto en el mayor movimiento de debilidad que había tenido en mucho tiempo? Fue incapaz de aguantar la mirada acusatoria que le dedicaba, después de todo ella llevaba razón.

- Ya, lo que suponía. Adiós Damon. – dijo Elena, decepcionada tras un par de minutos de silencio, y subió la ventanilla dando por terminada la conversación.

Damon intentó detenerla, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra un coche. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Elena ya se había ido y estaba mordiéndose las uñas con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño, aunque le dolió más que Elena se hubiese enfadado con él.

A la noche, el chico estaba acuclillado frente a la ventana de Elena, con la linterna en las manos y hecho un manojo de nervios. Había pasado toda la tarde solo, sin que la chica hiciera acto de presencia. La cosa no tenía pinta de cambiar y 24 horas completamente solo era un completo infierno para él, especialmente en ese día. Necesitaba a Elena y la verdad era que odiaba estar peleado con ella.

Al fin se atrevió y encendió la linterna, enfocando dentro de la habitación. Solo mantuvo la luz un poco, por miedo a que le descubriesen, pero fue suficiente para distinguir un movimiento dentro.

"Así que estás despierta, ¿eh?" pensó, volviendo a apuntar dentro con la linterna.

En el interior, Elena se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo para evitar que la luz la cegase. No había tenido que pensar mucho para averiguar quién estaba dándole la lata a esas horas. Solo podía ser Damon. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, por eso había pasado la tarde estudiando en el coche en vez de ir a verle.

Tampoco iba a abrirle la ventana, pero por las noches hacía bastante frío y sabía que Damon tenía la costumbre de ir por ahí sin abrigo. Y el chico seguía allí, insistiendo como delataba la luz que se encendía unos segundos cada pocos minutos. Al final acabó levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana cabreada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le soltó directamente.  
- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Damon manteniendo la calma, dejando la linterna a su lado en el suelo.  
- Vete a la cama Damon, que no son horas. – contestó ella.  
- No me voy a ir. – le escuchó decir en el tiempo que tardó en cerrar la ventana.

Ella se volvió a la cama, se tapó con la colcha hasta la cabeza para que no la molestase la luz y trató de dormir. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Damon enfermo por pasar la noche a la intemperie y se sintió mala persona por dejarlo fuera. Además en la casa abandonada no había calefacción con la que calentarse si volvía helado. No se perdonaría si le pasaba algo a Damon por su culpa, por mucho que éste la hubiese decepcionado.

Fue a abrirle solo para quedarse tranquila.

- Anda, pasa. Pero no hagas ruido. – le dijo, apartándose de la ventana sin esperar respuesta para echar el pestillo de la puerta.

Damon se deslizó dentro y cerró la ventana en un intento de conservar el calor de la habitación. Elena le ignoró, metiéndose en la cama dándole la espalda lo más pegada al borde que pudo.

- Eres un tramposo. – se quejó cuando el colchón se hundió por el lado contrario.

El chico no contestó, ocupado en quitarse las botas. Normalmente le divertía que Elena le llamase tramposo porque sabía que era una broma, pero esta vez su tono era distinto, más como un insulto y eso dolía.

- Jo, Elena. – protestó como un niño pequeño, deslizándose bajo las sábanas hacia ella. - ¿No me has castigado ya bastante?  
- No te estoy castigando. – contestó ella sin girarse. Damon se acercó un poco más al ver que le contestaba. – Pero no sé si me quieres cerca.  
- ¿Por qué no iba a querer? – se extrañó, depositando un beso en el hombro de la chica que no estaba tapado por las sábanas, sobre la camiseta del pijama.

Elena se tensó ante ese dulce contacto, tan contradictorio a sus acciones.

- Porque no confías en mí. – le respondió, cerrando los ojos en el momento en que sintió otro beso. – Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de reconocer que te pasaba algo. – recordó triste.  
- Pero eso no fue a malas, Elena. – no podía hablarle a Elena de sus circunstancias familiares, por eso no había querido decirle nada, para no ver la decepción de nuevo en sus ojos.  
- ¿Entonces a qué fue? ¿No podías ni decirme que estabas mal? – le reprochó sin ablandarse. – Las cosas no son así, Damon. Si estamos juntos es para todo, no solo cuando te apetezca. Y déjame ya. – movió el hombro con algo de brusquedad, rechazando sus besos.  
- Vale. – respondió Damon también enfadado, incorporándose sobre el codo. – Seguramente llevas razón. Esto es nuevo para mí, no sé qué hacer y qué no hacer, solo lo que no quiero que pase. – "que pienses que no valgo la pena y te canses de mí" pensó sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta. – Si la he cagado ha sido por intentar protegerte de cosas que no quieres saber.  
- Pero sí lo quiero saber. – replicó ella. - ¿No ves qué me preocupo por ti? No puedo ayudarte si no sé lo que te pasa. No es justo para mí que yo te lo cuente todo y tú nunca me cuentes nada.  
- Porque no es fácil. – respondió Damon frustrado, recibiendo un codazo por hablar demasiado alto.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, esperando algún ruido que delatase que los habían pillado. Por suerte no pasó nada y pudieron relajarse un poco. Fue Damon el que habló primero.

- No soy un tramposo, Elena. Si he venido es porque dormir contigo es la única forma de que pueda enseñarte algo antes de que te vayas a clase. – se echó en el extremo contrario, poniendo todo el espacio posible entre ellos.

Elena cotilleó un poco de reojo, distinguiendo la espalda del chico en la oscuridad. Se dejó caer y le dio ella también la espalda, a pesar de que ahora necesitaba saber que quería enseñarle Damon. Esa noche durmieron lo más juntos y distantes que hubieran dormido nunca el uno del otro.

El despertador de Elena los despertó antes de que se despertase el resto de la casa y poco después estaban los dos en el coche de la chica. La situación entre ellos no se había arreglado mágicamente durante la noche y apenas se hablaban. El chico solo musitó algunas indicaciones tras haberse pasado al asiento delantero desde el trasero y bajó sin decir palabra en cuanto llegaron a su destino.

Elena contempló extrañada el terreno desierto en los límites de Mystic Falls al que Damon la había llevado. No había más que arena y piedras mirase por donde mirase, con el pueblo a sus espaldas. No entendía que estaban haciendo allí ni porque Damon se había sentado en medio de la nada.

- ¿Damon? – lo llamó, acercándose con cuidado porque el chico no estaba de muy buen humor.  
- ¿Ves esas marcas? – ignorándola, Damon señaló con la mano.

Para Elena todo era igual, no veía ninguna marca ni nada que pudiera servir como distinción. Aún así asintió, dejándole continuar.

- Fue donde mi padre aparcó cuando llegamos. Todas las mañanas vengo para ver si han vuelto y solo encuentro esto. ¿Tú ves algo? – preguntó, quemándola con la intensidad de su mirada.  
- No. - susurró Elena.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de pérdida en su mirada que los había hecho conectar en un primer momento.

- ¡Yo tampoco! – gritó desesperado. – Estoy solo, Elena. – desvió la mirada y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

La chica le puso la mano en el hombro sin saber qué hacer, habiéndosele pasado ya el enfado.

- Seguro que aparecen cuando menos te lo esperes. – dijo al sentirle temblar bajo su toque.

Damon negó con la cabeza, esforzándose para no ceder ante el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo con Elena como para ponerse a llorar mientras le contaba las miserias de su vida.

- Eso no puedes saberlo, Damon. – trató de animarle ella con voz dulce, arrodillándose a su lado.  
- Sí que lo sé. – musitó el chico tristemente, bajando la cabeza. – Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano. – eso es lo que le pasaba el otro día, lo mucho que echaba de menos a Stefan mezclado con la pérdida de esperanza. – Y no están aquí. No soy idiota Elena, no van a volver. Le echo mucho de menos. – añadió abrazándose con más fuerza a sus rodillas, refiriéndose solo a Stefan.  
- ¿No puedes ir a verle?  
- No tengo ni puta idea de donde están, solo que no será aquí ni por los alrededores. Conociendo a mi padre estará en la otra punta del país. Solo esperaba la excusa perfecta para librarse de mí. – dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella, consciente desde hace tiempo de que su padre solo veía un estorbo cada vez que lo miraba.  
- Lo… lo siento. – dijo Elena, impactada por las confesiones del chico.  
- Ya… ¿No tienes que irte a clase?  
- ¿Cómo voy a dejarte así? Paso. – respondió la chica sin el menor asomo de duda, aunque extrañada por el cambio en la voz de Damon.

Eso era lo que Damon quería evitar. Que Elena le tuviese pena solo lo empeoraba todo para él. Se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo, apartándose de ella.

- Vete a clase. – le señaló el coche con expresión decidida.  
- Pero Damon… – Elena dio un paso hacia él y el chico retrocedió dos. – Dime al menos por qué. – le preguntó con gesto dolido, cruzándose de brazos. Si Damon quería que se fuese se iría, pero no sin una respuesta.  
- Porque no soporto que me mires con pena en vez de como siempre. – reconoció él, dejando traslucir por un momento el dolor en su voz y expresión. – Por favor. – suplicó al no verla convencida.  
- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me vaya?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y expresión torturada.

- Entonces vale, si es lo que necesitas me iré. – aceptó ella, acercándose con cuidado y las manos levantadas en gesto de paz. - ¿Ves cómo no es tan difícil hablar las cosas? – se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sin tocarle más que en el punto en que sus labios se encontraban con los tuyos.

Esta vez Damon no siguió el coche con la mirada, se limitó a dejarse caer y cubrirse la cara con las manos. No sabía si se había pasado con Elena, pero prefería que las cosas se enfriasen un poco antes de que volviesen a hablar. Como le había dicho, odiaba ver la pena contemplándole desde sus ojos castaños.

Stefan no quería enfrentarse a la ira de su padre, prefería estar en aquella habitación a pesar de que se aburría muchísimo. Había subido un par de libros metidos entre su ropa cuando su padre le ordenó pasar algunas cosas de la caravana a la cabaña. Estaba leyendo uno cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeando la pared.

- ¿Qué haces? – se extrañó Guisseppe, mirando el libro que su hijo no había tenido tiempo de ocultar.  
- Nada. – contestó el chico, rezando para que no le preguntase más.  
- Ya veo. – Guisseppe le arrancó el libro de la mano y lo echó un lado con desprecio tras echarle un breve vistazo a la portada. – Mañana vendrás con nosotros, ya es hora de que hagas algo útil en vez de estar todo el día aquí tirado.  
- Vale. – asintió Stefan dócilmente, pero eso no le sirvió para librarse de un pescozón.

Guisseppe le sacó de la cama sujetándole por el brazo.

- Baja ahora mismo. – le ordenó, ya que se reuniría con Wes y Shane en el salón para repasar los últimos detalles del golpe que iban a dar cerca de allí. Salió sin cerrar la puerta ni felicitar a su hijo por su cumpleaños.

Eso no le importó a Stefan. Estaba acostumbrado a que el único que se interesase fuese Damon y no esperaba nada de su padre. Recogió el libro con cuidado y lo guardó bajo la almohada. Ese libro, La isla del tesoro, era su favorito y precisamente el regalo de Damon de hace un par de años. Añoraba tanto a su hermano que ya sentía un dolor físico permanente en el pecho.

En ese momento tomó una decisión. No se quedaría allí, aprovecharía la salida con su padre y sus amigos para explorar los alrededores. Escaparía y buscaría a su hermano, volverían a estar juntos aunque para ello tuviera que recurrir a la policía, algo que su padre les había enseñado que no debían hacer nunca.

- Stefan, ven un momento. – lo llamó Sage al verlo bajar por las escaleras.  
- Mi padre me llama. – respondió el chico, señalando hacia el salón y acercándose un poco a pesar de todo.  
- Solo es un momento. – le sonrió la mujer y después habló en voz baja. - ¿Es tu cumple, no? – el chico asintió con gesto tímido. – Felicidades.  
- Gracias. – contestó y trató de irse.  
- Espera, espera. – lo retuvo Sage.  
- Es que mi padre… - se excusó Stefan.  
- Cuando termines con tu padre, allí tienes una tarta que he hecho. – le señaló uno de los armarios altos de la cocina. - Que no la vean o te la quitaran. – añadió en un susurro.  
- Muchas gracias. – sonrió Stefan, al que se le habían iluminado los ojos ante la mención de la tarta, ya que le encantaban los dulces.  
- ¡Stefan! – gritó Guisseppe desde el salón, y el chico se apresuró a correr hacia allí.

Elena estuvo distraída en todas las clases, con la mente ocupada en Damon. Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan insensible con él, por haber pensado más en ella que en que podía haber llevado a Damon hasta el punto de llorar desconsolado en soledad. No podía ni imaginarse cómo debía de estar pasándolo.

Ahora tenía otro problema peor. ¿Cómo iba a demostrarle a Damon que estaba de su lado sin que pareciera que le tenía pena? Porque el chico volvería a alejarla si pensaba que se trataba de lo segundo. Y bueno, un poco de pena sí que le tenía, pero no se trataba se eso. Damon le importaba, se preocupaba por él, no podía estar feliz con él pasándolo mal ni tampoco quedarse de brazos cruzados. No era mucho lo que podía hacer, pero haría lo que pudiera.

Les dejaron salir una hora antes al estar enfermo el profesor y Elena prácticamente voló hasta su coche, sin fijarse en las miradas que Rose llevaba todo el día dedicándole. Necesitaba ver a Damon urgentemente, aún no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer pero tenía varias cosas que decirle.

- ¡Damon! – lo llamó, mientras subía las escaleras de la casa. Iba tan rápido que hasta tropezó con el último escalón.

Era imposible que no la hubiese oído, pero el chico no salió a recibirla. Damon no se movió de donde estaba, tumbado sobre la cama con la vista clavada en el techo. El aburrimiento no le hacía bien, no paraba de acordarse de Stefan ni de imaginar cómo le estaría yendo sin él.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Elena, parándose en la puerta de la habitación, insegura por su falta de entusiasmo.  
- No mucho. – respondió Damon por decir algo.  
- ¿Puedo pasar?

Damon dudó, pero se sentía tan solo que no creía que pudiera pasar nada peor.

- Por favor. – dijo, usando las mismas palabras que cuando le pidió que se fuera.

Elena sonrió, dando un paso dentro. Damon le abrió los brazos al ver el mismo brillo de siempre en sus ojos en vez de la pena que tanto temía.

- Tengo una cosa para ti. – le dijo Elena, una vez se hubo refugiado en ellos.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó él, algo reticente.  
- Espera. – la chica rompió el abrazo y fue a coger algo de su mochila. – Te animará, es tu favorito, ¿no? – preguntó, enseñándole un brick de batido de chocolate que había cogido especialmente para él a la hora de la comida.  
- Sí. – un poco de la tristeza en la mirada de Damon fue sustituida por calidez ante ese gesto.  
- También sé de algo que te puede animar. – sin perder la sonrisa, Elena se sentó en el lateral de la cama, tendiéndole el batido. - ¿Qué te parece cambiar un poco de aires por un día?

No iba a decírselo, no tenía intención de incluirle en los planes de Jenna por mucho que a ésta no le importase. Damon era su secreto, solo de ella, y como había leído por algún sitio: "secreto de uno, secreto de dos, secreto de tres, ya no lo es". Pero no se le ocurría nada mejor para que el chico se olvidase un poco de sus problemas. Merecía la pena correr el riesgo si así conseguía devolverle su preciosa sonrisa.

- Mañana he quedado con mi amiga Jenna. – le contó, y la expresión del chico se entristeció por quedarse solo de nuevo, pero no le dijo nada a Elena para que no interrumpiera sus planes por él. Tomó un poco del batido para disimular. – Tenemos unos pases gratis para un parque de atracciones que han abierto nuevo hace poco.  
- Parece divertido. – se obligó a comentar Damon, forzando la pequeña sonrisa que le dio mientras se concentraba en el batido. Apenas la había recuperado y ya tenía que pasar otro día sin ella.  
- ¿Quieres venir?  
- ¿Yo? – se sorprendió Damon, señalándose el pecho.  
- Sí, tú. – Elena imitó su gesto, apoyando el índice en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. - ¿Te apetece?  
- No sé. – dudó el chico. Claro que le apetecía salir con Elena y sus amigos, como un adolescente normal, ¿pero y si se ponía en ridículo al hacer o decir algo que no debía? ¿Y si avergonzaba a Elena? No estaba seguro de que mereciera la pena el riesgo.  
- Venga, si tú mismo has dicho que sería divertido. – le insistió, convencida de que sería una buena idea salir de esa casa. – Después del parque nos quedaremos en casa de Jenna, que su padre no está. Viven en el pueblo de al lado, no tendrás que esconderte en ningún momento. ¿Seguro que no te apetece que salgamos de aquí?  
- Quieres que vayamos, ¿verdad? – le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, tratando de leer en su mirada. – Está bien, pero juntos, ¿eh?

Elena asintió y buscó su móvil para llamar a Jenna. La chica había estado insistiéndole toda la semana para saber si podía llevar a su novio y seguro que se alegraba del cambio de planes. Se dejó acomodar por Damon mientras hablaba, quien la colocó entre sus piernas y la abrazó por la espalda, dejando que reposase contra su pecho.

- Ah Damon, se me olvidaba decirte algo. – dijo, dejando el móvil a un lado. – No estás solo, me tienes a mí.

El chico abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, en shock por esa inesperada declaración. Siete simples palabras que amenazaban con hacer que se le saltara el corazón del pecho.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Hacerme sentir bien. – respondió Damon, mirando la mano que Elena acababa de entrelazar con la suya.  
- Intento hacer lo que me gustaría que hicieran conmigo si estuviera en tu lugar. – contestó simplemente ella. – Pero no puedo ayudarte si no sé qué te pasa algo. Tienes que confiar en mí.  
- Si no confiase en ti nunca hubiera ido a buscarte a la biblioteca, ni estaría aquí. – respondió para que se le quitara esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, dándole un beso la coronilla y dejando apoyados los labios. - ¿A qué hora tienes que irte?  
- A ninguna, mañana es el aniversario de la operación de mi hermana y mi madre siempre va a la misma iglesia que entonces. Se van esta tarde y vendrán mañana por la noche, creo. – dudó, tratando de recordar los nombres. – Fue en Portland, pero ellos van a Beaverton, que está al lado y se quedan en casa de una amiga que hicieron hace unos años.  
- Bueno, no tan al lado. – corrigió Damon.  
- ¿Lo conoces? – se sorprendió ella. – Pues eres el primero.  
- Vivía allí cuando era pequeño, antes de lo de mi madre. – se encogió de hombros, abrazándola más fuerte. - ¿Qué hacemos?  
- ¿No podemos quedarnos así un ratito más? – preguntó Elena, poniendo voz de niña pequeña.  
- Todo el que quieras. – dijo Damon con una risita que hizo las delicias de Elena por haber conseguido su objetivo, animarle.

Esa noche, Miranda ayudaba a Ana a poner la mesa. Se habían conocido siete años atrás en la iglesia, cuando ambas rezaban por sus hijos y se habían hecho amigas. Desde entonces siempre se veían en aquellas fechas que a ambas les traían tantos recuerdos agridulces, para Ana era un alivio tenerlos en su casa y que le dieran un poco de vitalidad.

La decoración de la casa era sencilla, destacaban las fotos que había por todas partes. Había tantas que parecía que Ana hubiera vaciado los álbumnes familiares para cubrir todos los muebles con ellas. Se quedó mirando algunas de las que había en el mueble de la entrada, con los platos de comida en la mano. Miranda se apenó al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

- No te tortures. – dijo cuando tuvo su atención.  
- No puedo evitarlo. – contestó Ana sin apartar la vista de la foto. Un niño pequeño castaño, de unos tres o cuatro años, se balanceaba en un columpio que colgaba de la rama de un árbol, con gesto entre divertido y asustado. - Hoy cumple quince años, tan mayor ya mi niño.

Grayson apareció tras su mujer y cogió los platos que sujetaba Ana, así ella pudo acariciar el rostro del niño de la fotografía.

- Daría cualquier cosa para poder verle, aunque fuese solo un instante. – suspiró con tristeza. – Ojala algún día los encuentren y podamos volver a ser una familia.  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ana. – dijo Miranda sin querer ser cruel. No lo decía a malas, pero le daba mucha pena que Ana aún siguiese aferrándose a una esperanza que cada día era más remota.  
- Más de 9 años. – respondió ella al instante, que llevaba la cuenta de cada mes y hasta de los días.

Miranda le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Grayson para que le ayudase.

- ¿Has sabido algo nuevo de la policía? – intervino él.  
- No, nunca hay nada. – los tres sabían perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras. La última vez que Ana fue a preguntar a la policía si había novedades le dijeron que se mentalizara para lo peor, que con todo el tiempo que había pasado seguramente sus hijos estaban muertos. – Si no le hubiera dejado verles… lo hice por los niños, para que vieran una última vez a su padre antes del divorcio. Nunca se me ocurrió que fuese a llevárselos. – se lamentó.  
- No fue tu culpa. – dijeron Miranda y Grayson a coro. La mujer abrazó a la otra por los hombros para consolarla. – Te separaste de Guisseppe porque era lo mejor para los niños, solo pensabas en ellos. Nadie en su sano juicio se imaginaría lo que iba a hacer. – aprovechar que Ana le había dado permiso para ir a buscarlos al colegio y despedirse de ellos para llevárselos lo más lejos posible.

Ana cogió otra de las fotografías, en la que salían sus dos hijos. El más pequeño lloraba mientras el mayor, de cabello negro como ella, sostenía el juguete que le había quitado por encima de su cabeza, reía con los ojos cerrados. Mirar aquellas fotos mantenía abierta la herida pero a la vez era un consuelo, cada vez que Ana las miraba sentía que por muy lejos que estuvieran, Damon y Stefan aún estaban vivos.

- Sé que no están muertos. Digan lo que digan sé que están por ahí, en alguna parte. Una madre sabe esas cosas, ¿no, Miranda? – buscó consuelo en ella.

Ella asintió sinceramente, convencida de lo que su amiga creía. De lo que no estaba tan segura era de que encontrasen a los chicos después de 9 años, pero eso no podía decírselo a Ana sin destrozar sus esperanzas, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Ayudó a su amiga a llegar a la mesa, donde los tres se sentaron para cenar, tratando de dejar atrás el momento y animar a Ana.

Gracias por leer ;)  
Os ha molado la bomba final? :P


End file.
